


sitaron ki saazish

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Police Brutality, Sexual Assault, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When in exchange for her marriage proposal, Riddhima is asked to spy on a suspected highly dangerous criminal, Vansh Raisinghania, Riddhima goes aboard the cruise without blinking an eye. She could have never imagined she would be re-evaluating her relationship with her boyfriend of two years, and falling hopelessly, and irrevocably in love with a multi-billionaire instead.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sipping on his mojito, Aryan eyed the new event manager. It had been two days since he had tried hitting on her. Two days since he had decided to make her his latest conquest and had failed. There were only three more days left before the cruise would hit shore and they would part ways forever. He had to make her his before then or he would forever be disturbed by the fact that she dared to reject him and got away with it.

He would have gotten over with the matter yesterday itself, but his older cousin brother, Vansh, had been keeping a close track of his actions. Every time Aryan tried to strike up a conversation with the girl, she would either be pulled away with an impromptu issue or Aryan himself would be stopped in his tracks by some random person wanting to talk to him. Aryan didn’t know why his cousin was so interested in the party girl. Maybe his interests were the same as his - wanting to take pleasures of her body.

As he took another sip, Aryan smirked. If that was the case, then his little chase just got a lot more interesting. It didn’t matter what his cousin thought. Once Aryan claimed the girl for himself, Vansh wouldn’t even bother to look at her again. It would be immensely pleasing to see him walk around, seething in anger. It may be a petty win, but at least it would be a win.

Aryan downed his drink and ordered another mojito as well as a Sex on the Beach cocktail. As the drinks were being served to him, his cousin sister Ishani plopped herself next to him at the bar.

“Yeh kis bechari ke liye hai?” She asked, gesturing towards the peachy cocktail.

“Wohi, event wali.” Aryan said, ruffling through his pockets for a small vial.

Uncapping it, he had tilted the vial over to pour in the white powder when Ishani stopped him.

“Do you really think woh yeh drink accept karegi? Usne toh naam bhi nahi suna hoga, peene ki toh door ki baat hai.” She scoffed. “Uski aukat sirf orange juice par tiki hui hai. Uske aage nahi bar sakti. Give her that instead.”

Aryan smirked, and asked the bartender for a glass of orange juice instead.

“Tum kyun help kar rahi ho?” Aryan asked.

“Because I want Bhai to realize ki yeh ladki jaisi dikhti hai vaisi hai nahi. She’s nothing but a fcking gold digger. Pata nahi Bhai ko kya interest hai isme.” She downed her shot of tequila and motioned for another one to be served.

“He’s a man Ishani.” Aryan spoke with a sigh. “What interest could he possibly have?”

Ishani scoffed and drank another shot.

“Besides, so what if he fcks her?” Aryan asked.

“The problem is _her_. Hum Raisinghanias hai Aryan. Even our one night stands should be of our standard.” Ishani spoke, heated. “Tumhe chahiye toh le lo, but there’s no way Bhai is going anywhere near her.”

Ishani downed her last shot and stomped away.

Aryan leaned against the bar counter and stared at his prey. He agreed with Ishani. Vansh wouldn’t be going anywhere near her. That girl was his.

* * *

Riddhima stood by and watched the live action performance of _The Lion King_ play out. It was rehearsed many times by the acting troupe before they boarded the cruise and Riddhima herself had overseen the dress rehearsals. They were extremely professional and had everything locked down to the minute details. Still, until the play came to its conclusion, the niggling worry about something going wrong wouldn’t leave Riddhima’s mind.

As the scene transitioned, one of the waiters approached Riddhima with a tray holding a single glass of orange juice. She eyed it curiously. She didn't order any such drink, so why would it be offered to her? She politely declined it but the waiter insisted that she must take it as it was offered to her specifically. When she asked by whom, the waiter had pointed towards the bar where many bodies had been surrounding it. She looked around trying to identify anyone that she may know but she couldn't get a clear look.

Not wishing to be rude to the waiter, she had taken the glass and smiled at him. He left, and Riddhima continued to watch the remainder of the play with the orange juice set aside on a nearby table.

Once the curtains had fallen, she along with everyone else had stood up to applaud the well executed performance. A wave of excitement washed over her as it had run smoothly without any complications.

She glanced down at her To-Do list and checked off the _The Lion King Performance_. Now, there was nothing left for her to do but retire for the night. As she was heading for her room, she happened to see a group of men talking in hushed whispers aboard the deck. She halted in her steps. She didn't wish to intrude on their conversations, but she had to walk past them in order to get to her room. In their properly tailored suits, they didn't look like the mischievous kind of ruffians, but she didn't trust her luck. There were at least five of them gathered around and judging by the drinks in their hand, as well as their flushed cheeks, they looked to be well intoxicated. Who knew what they might try if she dared to walk past them.

Sighing, Riddhima turned around. She would just have to take the long route to her room. She had simply turned around a corner when she startled, having bumped into a body. It twisted its solid frame halfway and Riddhima panicked seeing it was none other than Vansh Raisinghania himself. Gulping, she gripped her clipboard tighter. She was starting to think walking past the group of men might have been a better idea instead.

"Watch where you're going." He said, before turning around with a roll of his eyes.

"How about you watch where you're standing instead." Riddhima retorted.

He turned back around with a raise of his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yeh bhi koi jagah hai kar ne ki?" She scolded. "Mein toh kya koi bhi takra jaata."

"My cruise, my feet. I will stand wherever I want, whenever I want." He clipped.

"Haan toh, mere bhi pair hai. Mein jab chahun, kissi ke saath takra sakti hoon." She weakly argued. Her cheeks burned hot in embarrassment as she replayed her words in her mind. "Ab hathiye. Mujhe jaana hai." She brushed him aside with a gentle push and swiftly walked past him.

It was a brief touch, that too on his arm that was covered with a tailored suit. Yet, it had been enough to warm her up immensely.

* * *

It had been a gentle touch, one that Vansh wouldn't have even noticed had he not been interacting with her directly. Yet, it had been enough to make his pupils dilate and demand for more. What would it feel like to have those delicate hands press against his hard chest and strip away his heavy suit? For them to glide up his shirt and carefully undo each and every button so that she could see him in all his glory?

"Boss."

Vansh blinked and returned his attention to Aangre.

“Shall we?” Aangre asked, gesturing towards the party that was going on behind them.

Vansh’s eyes remained on the back of the girl who had dared to disturb him greatly.

“No.” He told Aangre. “I think I’m going to retire for the night. Have another big day tomorrow.”

Aangre nodded and bid his farewell. Vansh proceeded to follow in the same invisible footsteps the girl had left behind.

There was something highly intriguing about her. She said she’s an event manager and as far as Vansh could find out she was one indeed. It has only been two years since she and her friend Sejal had been working in the field but in that time they had managed to create a decent reputation for themselves. They may not be making millions, but it was definitely enough to get them by. But apart from that she was a physiotherapist. He assumed that’s where her passion lied. He didn’t think anyone would go through the rigorous years of med school just for fun.

But apart from all that, there was something else about her that he couldn’t quite get his grasp on. Her doe-like eyes screamed innocence and vulnerability, but then she would jut out her chin and clench her jaw in clear defiance of him.

Vansh turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. There she was, her back against the wall, crying. Bending over her was his jackass of a cousin. The same jackass whom he had warned to stay away from her.

Vansh clenched his fists and marched over to them. Before the asshole could even touch her, Vansh pulled him by the shoulder and gave him one solid punch. It was enough to send him falling down onto the floor.

“Meine tumse kaha tha na, stay the _hell_ away from her.” Vansh hissed at him. “If I ever see you near her or _any_ of the female guests until we get back home, mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga. Do you get that?”

His eyes lowered, and hand holding his bloody nose, Aryan nodded. Breathing heavily, Vansh stood to his full height. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and looked at Riddhima.

He took one step closer to her and she flinched. Vansh stopped where he was and gently asked, “Are you okay?”

She shook her head.

Vansh tried to reign his anger in. “Where did he hurt you?”

She closed her eyes and more tears rolled down her rouged cheeks. Her toes curled and her fingers clutched the fabric of her dress.

“You can trust me. If he has hurt you, he would be punished for it.” He wondered if his voice had come out too rough.

She opened her eyes, and sniffled. She took a step away from the wall she had pressed herself tightly against and slowly spun around. His anger rose to an all time high seeing her dress ripped from the back. He immediately looked away and shrugged off his suit’s jacket. He draped it around her shoulders and snapped his head back at his cousin.

He walked over to him and in clear words, told him, “Take off your clothes.”

“Bhai?” He looked at him in shock.

“This is the last time I’m going to tell you Aryan. Take off your fcking clothes.” Vansh gritted.

His cousin glanced at Riddhima and Vansh blocked his view.

“Take them off NOW!” He shouted.

He clenched his fists to reign in his temper as best as he could. Aryan stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Yeh aap theek nahi kar rahe Bhai.” Aryan said, taking his shirt off. 

Vansh looked down at Aryan’s pants, signalling those needed to come off as well. Aryan shook his head and began unbuckling his belt.

“Aur woh bhi kis liye?’ He continued questioning. “Her?” He gestured towards Riddhima. “A party girl?” He spat the title out in disgust.

“Aryan!” Vansh yelled. “Mind your tongue. First of all, she’s not a ‘party girl’. She’s an employee, _mine_ specifically. An event manager who has been tasked to overlook all the activities that are to be conducted on the cruise. Which, let me tell you, is a herculean task but one that she has been managing to do _very well_ . So don’t you dare diminish her worth to just some fcking _party girl_ _._ ”

Aryan scoffed. “And as far as I can remember, it’s the event manager’s job to make sure that _all_ the guests are satisfied.” Aryan pointed a finger at her, “You have been quite a failure in that department.”

Vansh grabbed him by the throat and squeezed. He should have known Aryan was drunk out of his mind. But drunk or not, it didn’t give him the right to treat Riddhima, or any other woman for that matter, in that way.

“Apologize to her.” Vansh demanded.

“Sr-” Aryan choked.

“Say sorry.” He repeated.

“Sorry.” Aryan’s eyes bulged out of his sockets.

Vansh squeezed him tighter. “This is going to be the very last time I warn you. Agar tumhara saaya bhi Riddhima ke aas paas aaya na, kuch bhi karne ke layak nahi rahoge.”

He gave another squeeze to further prove his point. Vansh didn’t know how long he would have kept choking, had it not been for a gentle hand pulling him back. He turned his head and saw Riddhima’s wide, pleading eyes staring at him.

“Please, isse chod di jiye.” She requested.

Just like that, Vansh released his hold and his cousin fell away, gasping for air. Vansh looked away to compose himself. There wasn’t any need for her to see such violence.

“Thank you.” She spoke in a small voice.

He gave her a curt nod.

Taking a deep breath, he told her, “I’ll drop you to your room.”

She glanced warily at him for a few seconds, before she nodded and began walking towards her room. Vansh, who remained a few steps away from her, walked along with her. It was a silent trek to her room, but it was one that Vansh found himself to like. The cool night’s breeze gently blew across her open hair, sending the faint scent of roses his way. Her tears had been dried off but there was still a heavy sadness lingering around her. He wanted to say something to console her but he didn’t know what the right words would be. There was an onboard counsellor. Maybe she should talk to them.

Golden light spilled across the floor as Riddhima held the door open for him. He stepped inside and they walked along the corridors. There were too many bodies walking around for him to suggest she see a counsellor. He didn’t wish to offend her or make her uncomfortable with his recommendation. Vansh tried not to pay attention to the lustful eyes that were lingering on him, or the distasteful ones that were thrown towards Riddhima. He stepped closer to her as if it would shield Riddhima from the intense stares. He breathed a sigh of relief when they at last stopped in front of her room.

He had opened his mouth to speak, when he heard someone shouting his name. Both he and Riddhima turned to look at the end of the corridor. Vansh pursed his lips. It was his aunt, undoubtedly wanting to hear an explanation for why he felt the need to make her son strip in public. She turned her gaze onto Riddhima and Vansh immediately began walking towards his relative. The less people that disturbed Riddhima tonight, the better.

“Sir.” Riddhima’s soft voice called.

“Tomorrow!” His rough voice responded.

* * *

Riddhima watched as Vansh made his way down the hallway. She had meant to return his jacket to him but she supposed she would have to do it tomorrow now. She entered her dark room, and sat on the edge of the bed.

What happened tonight shouldn’t have happened. Aryan… she closed her eyes.

She slipped her arms into Vansh’s jacket and wrapped it tighter around herself. She looked down at her shaky hands. They felt incredibly small in his large sleeves.

Riddhima didn’t know what she would have done had he not shown up in time. Would she have been able to fight against Aryan? Even though he looked thinner than Vansh, he must surely be stronger than her. But she had completely frozen up. When Aryan’s hand had come down across her back and ripped her dress, it was as if her body had completely seized up. Her legs had managed to push her against the wall but hadn’t been able to move after that. She knew she should have moved. Had even inwardly screamed at her limbs to do so, but they had refused to do her bidding.

She took in a deep breath.

She was fine. That’s what’s important. Things could have gone horrible but they didn’t. 

Riddhima sent a quick prayer up to Bappa, thanking him for sending Vansh her way at the right time.

Kabir had told her that Vansh was a ruthless, frightening, cold-hearted monster. A selfish creature that only cares to attain wealth for that is the only language that it knows how to speak. It was a very crude, and frigid description of the man that she had gotten to see tonight. Vansh was ruthless, and he was frightening, but he wasn’t cold-hearted. If he was, then he wouldn’t have cared to defend her honor. If he was a monster, he may have even joined his cousin.

Riddhima tugged his jacket just a little tighter over herself.

It didn’t matter to him that it was her who was being assaulted in particular. If it had been any woman, he would have behaved the same. If that wasn’t a sign of a true gentleman, then she didn’t know what was.

He may care about money, but who doesn’t in this world? Everyone is after money in some capacity or another. Heck, even Riddhima herself is seeking wealth at some level. If not, why else would she be working between two jobs?

She shook her head. Riddhima didn’t know what animosity Kabir had with Vansh. In the very short time that she had gotten to know the man, she didn’t find a reason to believe that he could be a hard criminal. Maybe Kabir’s mind was clouded by his mission. After all, he has been chasing Vansh for three years now. Maybe capturing Vansh has become a little more than just his duty. Or maybe he really did have some vital information that he didn’t share with Riddhima. She sighed. If she wasn’t privy to that kind of information, then how could she possibly know what to look out for? It’s not like she was a trained spy. She was literally risking her life out here and for what? To capture a man who may or may not be guilty?

Riddhima stood up to get changed when her hands landed against the pockets of the suit’s jacket. She could just have a look around and see if there’s anything interesting to find. Her hands had slipped inside halfway, when she stopped. It felt wrong to do this. Vansh offered her his jacket out of generosity, and as a means of protecting her from disgrace and shame. How could she possibly disrespect him in return by snooping on him?

She brought her hands back out and slipped the jacket off of herself. She hung it in her closet and changed into her nightwear.

As she drifted to sleep, she wondered whether her decision to spy on someone for Kabir was the right thing to do.

* * *

Morning arrived, and Vansh took his seat at the head of the breakfast table. His family was engaged in some mindless chatter about a topic that he didn’t particularly care about. His aunt was nowhere to be seen, and neither was her son. After their spat last night, Vansh doubted he would be seeing them anytime soon.

Vansh grimaced when he bit into a sour orange. A chiming giggle made him blink one eye open . He stopped chewing, and saw Riddhima on the other side of the lattice patterned divider. She was speaking to a colleague of hers but he noticed how she would drift her eyes his way, then just as quickly direct them back to the woman standing before her.

His sister’s laughter caught his attention.

“Siya, yeh kya kar rahi ho?” He asked, glancing at the phone that was pointed his way.

“Aap ki photo keech rahi hoon, aur kya?” She replied, laughing some more. “Bhai kitne cute lag rahe hai, hai na?” She asked Daadi, showing her the photograph she had just clicked.

“Bilkul.” Daadi agreed with a shake to her head.

Vansh rolled his eyes at them and was returning to his meal, when Siya showed him the photo she had taken. With his one eye closed, and his lips puckered, out of context, one could easily assume he was winking and sending a flying kiss to someone.

“So Bhai,” Siya rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin in her hand, “subah subah itna pyaar kiske liye hai?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“No one.” He curtly responded, hoping to put the matter to rest. “Santra khatta tha.”

“Are you sure santra khatta tha, aur angoor nahi?” She snickered.

“Vansh ke paas kaunse khatte angoor aa gaye?” Daadi asked. “Isse sirf meethe milne chahiye.”

Vansh was absolutely mortified. Siya on the other hand, broke out into a full belly laugh complete with the clapping of her hands. Scandalized, Vansh looked away from the two ladies and saw Riddhima glancing their way. There was a serene smile on her face which froze him in his spot. He blinked as a measure of breaking himself out of her hypnotic gaze but it didn’t work. For some odd reason, he hoped to see Riddhima walk over to them and ask Siya the reasoning behind her roaring laughter. When she found out the reasoning and looked his way, they would have a silent conversation of some sort. But what would they even say? What _did_ he want to say?

His hypnotic hold was broken by Riddhima herself as she walked away with her colleague. Vansh stared at the plate in front of him and forced himself to identify every morsel that was on it.

He had to get a grip on himself.

* * *

The day had passed by quite well for Riddhima. All the organized activities went as planned, and save for a few patrons who had some minor complaints, there wasn’t anything that caught her off guard.

Night was soon arriving and she had been gathering up the Bingo supplies when she heard a knock on the door. For a brief second, a cold fear washed over her. Her rapidly beating heart started to calm down when she saw Vansh standing by the threshold, and not Aryan like she had feared.

He was truly a sight to behold. Sleek black shoes, black pants, a crisp white shirt whose sleeves were rolled up, and a bow tie that was undone and hanging loosely around his neck. A few of his buttons were open to reveal some of his fair skin, and his face looked flushed. Riddhima wondered if his intoxicated state was caused by an alcoholic beverage or the embrace of a woman.

Ashamed by her thoughts, she looked down at the bingo cards in her hands. She quickly placed them in the plastic bag they were initially stored in. She had no business thinking about Vansh’s personal matters, especially ones that were intimate in nature. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Vansh’s slanted body stand to its full height and make his way towards her. She grabbed a plastic jar and began walking around the room to pick up the bingo counters. If she thought her doing so would have made her avoid Vansh, then she was sorely mistaken. Wherever she went, he followed. Not too close to frighten her, but not too far either that she would mistaken him for being gone.

When she couldn’t take his silence anymore, she asked him, “Kuch chahiye aap ko?”

“Tum.”

“Ji?” The jar of bingo counters fell from her hands.

“Tumhe kamre tak le jaana hai.” He added.

His extra words didn’t do much to calm her pounding heart.

“What?” She asked, oddly feeling out of breath.

“After what happened yesterday, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone. I’m here to escort you back to your room.”

Riddhima breathed a huge sigh of relief. She gently touched her heated cheek, and took some deep breaths. She crouched to pick up the fallen counters. She admonished herself for her wayward thoughts. Vansh was once again being nothing but an absolute gentleman. How could she possibly think he had an ulterior motive towards her? _Why_ did she even think of that?

She froze when she saw Vansh crouch and pick up some of the wayward counters.

“You don’t have to do this. Mein kar lungi.” She told him.

He didn’t respond. Simply continued to pick up the fallen pieces and put them back into the jar.

They both stood up and Vansh asked her, “Are you done?”

“Ji.” She replied. “I’ll just get my things.”

She scampered away to the front of the room, not wishing to be under his intense, heavy gaze. The second she reached the long table at the front, she rested her hands on the surface and took several deep breaths.

What was wrong with her? Why was she having such strong reactions towards him? All he did was offer to drop her off to her room just like he did last night. She shook her head. She needed to stop thinking so much.

She put away all the supplies into a large container and closed the lid tightly around it. She was about to pick it up when Vansh swiftly walked past her to do it for her.

“Kahan rakhna hai?” He asked.

Riddhima pointed at the open storage room. She watched Vansh as he went to the room. She knew he was tall, but for some reason his height never really stood out to her as much as it did now. She supposed it was the contrast of his white shirt and black pants that was highlighting it so much. His legs were incredibly long, and his back, so broad and wide. Riddhima wondered what it would feel like to run her hands over them.

Vansh came out of the storage room, and she looked away. Her cheeks were burning from her carnal thoughts. She really needed to stop.

“Chalein?” He asked.

“Hmm? Ji.” She nodded.

She strapped on her purse, grabbed her clipboard and clutching it to her chest, she walked out of the room with him.

Like yesterday, it was another silent walk to her room. However unlike yesterday, the tension that was running through Riddhima’s mind wasn’t soothed by Vansh’s presence. Rather, it was caused by him. She deliberately walked in front of him thinking that if she didn’t see him she wouldn’t be so heavily affected by him. She was wrong. Knowing that he was right behind her sent shivers down her spine. With every step they took, she kept wondering what the solidity of his body would feel like if it was pressed against her. How much space would she even take against his broad chest? What would his fingers feel like if they ran over her skin? Would they be rough and calloused? Cold as ice or warm as the burning sun? And his lips…

Riddhima stopped in her tracks and trembled.

“You okay?” He hurried his steps and stopped just before her.

She shook again at his close proximity. She didn’t trust her voice to carry her words out strongly, so she simply nodded her head.

“Phir aise hili kyun?” He asked.

She blinked and looked away. There’s no way she was going to give him that answer.

“Bas yunhi.” She said instead.

“Yunhi?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Hmm.” She nodded and continued walking.

Rather than thinking of Vansh’s various body parts, Riddhima paid attention to her surroundings instead. Like always, the cruise was shining bright with golden lights and there was a lively vibe in the air. Multiple conversations were melting into one, and there was a cacophony of laughter resonating from every part of the cruise. It was a wonderful atmosphere, and Riddhima wished she was on the ship for vacation, and not work.

“Did you have dinner yet?” Vansh asked.

Riddhima shook her head.

“Join me.” His words made her stop.

He took a few steps ahead of her and stopped only when he realized that she didn’t follow.

“Kya hua?”

“I can't have dinner with you.” She told him.

Confused, he faced her. “And why not?”

“Because you’re my boss.” She replied.

An amused smile came across his face. “Wouldn’t that be a greater incentive to join me? Building a cordial relationship, getting in my good books, perhaps even convince me that I should work with you again.”

Riddhima shook her head. “I don’t think so. Dining with you would be too personal and I don’t want people to get a chance to speak about us in the wrong way. To build a cordial relationship, my words are enough for that. And as for the matter of being employed by you again, I will let my work performances do the convincing. I don’t need to do anything extra.”

Vansh stared at her for a few seconds, probably to process her words. At least, that’s what Riddhima hoped that’s what it was. She didn’t know what else to think about the wide eyes that were looking so curiously at her.

“It’s just a shared meal.” He said at last.

“That could be interpreted as being something more. Which I don’t want.”

“Which part?” There was a slight hard edge to his tone. “The interpretation or it becoming something more?”

Riddhima slightly shivered at his question. Why did she feel like he was testing her with it?

“Interpretation.” She answered. “Mein nahi chahti ki kissi ko bhi meri imandari aur kabiliat par ungli uthane ka mauka mile.”

Riddhima can’t pinpoint exactly what it was but he seemed to soften in his stance. 

Nodding, he said, “Tum Vansh Raisinghania ke saath dinner karogi. Not everyone can boast about getting this chance.”

“But S-”

“We’re having dinner, and that’s final.” He stated.

He turned around and resumed his walk towards her room. As Riddhima followed, she wondered what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into. Being Kabir’s spy, this was a golden opportunity for her. This was a chance that many highly trained officers have even died for apparently, and it was being openly offered to her. There’s a wealth of information that she could obtain from him during their conversations. But she wasn’t a trained spy. She didn’t know what kind of questions to ask or what kind of answers to look out for. Even if he did tell her something, what if she misinterpreted his words into believing that they’re criminal when they're not?

Setting the infuriating mission aside, she didn’t want to spend another second with Vansh until she had a complete understanding of her feelings. She was reading far too much into his words, and actions and the kind of assumptions she was making were dangerous. He’s her boss. Everything he has done for her has been within that capacity, nothing more and nothing less.

They stopped in front of her room, and Riddhima slid the key card to open the door.

“I’ll come in an hour to pick you up.” Riddhima wanted to try changing his mind, but he beat her with another question, “Do you have a dress?”

“Yes.”

He thought for a few seconds, then said, “I’ll send you a new one. Wear that.”

“But wouldn’t that be too personal?” She asked with a fast beating heart.

“That’s the whole point.” He responded.

Before she could object any further, he left.

Riddhima closed the door behind her and closed her eyes. He had given her an hour but she knew it was nowhere near enough time to prepare herself for him.

She pushed herself off the door and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe that would help relieve some of the stress she was feeling.

* * *

Vansh raised his head and allowed the water to fall freely over his head. He had an hour to get ready for his dinner with Riddhima and he had already spent at least twenty minutes of it just standing in the shower. He would have been out by now but there was a very important problem that he had to take care of first. He looked down at the raging erection he was supporting. He knew he should take care of it but every time he held himself and closed his eyes, he would see _her_ . He would then immediately pull his hand away as if his hand was burnt. Waves of guilt and shame would roll over him and he assumed that should be enough to make his boner go away but it did no such thing. If anything, he somehow felt even _harder_.

Grunting, Vansh tightly gripped his erection. Closing his eyes, he unwillingly allowed images of Riddhima float before him. He didn’t even bother to take his time with it. He pumped himself at a fast rhythm and made himself cum as fast as he could. He opened his eyes and cursed. He _had_ to control himself when he was with Riddhima tonight.

* * *

Riddhima hurried out of the bathroom and poked her head over the front door. There was a woman standing before her with a large box in hand.

“Can I help you?” Riddhima asked.

“Mr. Raisinghania has sent this for you.” She answered, offering the box to her.

Riddhima opened the door a little wider and took the parcel from the woman. The two women smiled, and bid their goodbyes. Riddhima closed the door and walked back to her bed. Her heart raced as she wondered what kind of outfit Vansh may have sent her. She placed the box on the bed and lifted the lid. She was absolutely stunned when she saw the dress.

Riddhima picked up the small square note that was laying on top. It simply read: _Wear it and meet me tonight._

Riddhima was confused at the tone. It didn't seem like something Vansh would say to a woman he was courting.

She looked up amazed by the audacity of her thinking. Vansh wasn’t _courting_ her. He was just taking an employee out to dinner. Riddhima looked down at the dress again. It stared back at her as if it was daring her to continue her line of thinking. She put the note aside and lifted the outfit out of the box. 

No one gives a dress like _that_ to their employee.

Riddhima placed it against her body and looked at herself in the full sized mirror. The second she had picked it up, she knew it would be short, but she didn’t think it would be that short. What was Vansh thinking asking her to wear something like this? He knew of her apprehensions about the dinner. Why would he add onto it by giving her this?

Riddhima took a seat on the bed.

Maybe she should cancel the dinner. Say that she was feeling sick or something. But that would be a blatant lie. Not to mention, extremely rude. If she didn’t want to meet him, she could tell him straight to his face. She didn’t need to sneak around just to avoid him. Besides, he seemed like a gentleman enough to respect her decision when she said no.

She ran her hand over the dress.

But did she _want_ to say no?

Her heart constricted at the thought of not seeing him tonight. She wondered what he would be like. What sort of conversations would he strike? His clothes, his scent, his shoes - all of them must surely be carefully selected.

 _Specifically for her_ , her heart supplied.

She immediately shook her head. This was a _professional_ dinner, nothing else.

Riddhima stood up and stripped herself.

She would prove it to her wayward heart by attending the dinner tonight. Once she saw how innocent the whole affair was, she wouldn’t dare to question his intentions with her again.

* * *

Huffing, Vansh shrugged himself out of yet another suit. A plethora of carefully tailored outfits were available to him at the snap of his fingers, and yet he couldn’t find a single one that could satisfy him tonight.

It was strange really. He had never felt so anxious meeting someone before. That too, a woman for a simple dinner.

With his hands on his hips, he wondered what the hell he had been thinking when he asked her out for dinner. She had already politely declined him. Why did he feel the need to push the matter and get her to say yes? And the dress? That was surely going overboard.

Vansh rubbed the back of his neck.

He wouldn’t have done this for any girl though. Usually he had women asking _him_ out and depending on his mood for the evening, he would respond back to them accordingly. But to go out of his way to seek a woman out in this manner? Never.

What was it about Riddhima that made him deviate from his hard and rigid ways?

Sighing, he slipped on a black shirt.

He needed to stop being so damn agitated. It’s just a _woman_ , not a rare species that he hasn’t interacted with before. Besides, it’s just dinner. He doubted things would progress any more than that.

* * *

A knock on the door made Riddhima stand up in a slight panic. She looked herself in the mirror once more and took a deep breath.

Upon opening the door she was surprised to see two women standing there, and not Vansh.

“Ms. Riddhima, you are being awaited quite eagerly.” Said the first woman.

Riddhima blinked at her, curiously. She looked at the other woman. She was rolling her eyes at the over enthusiastic one.

“Vansh Raisinghania kahan hai?” Riddhima asked.

The one who rolled her eyes, threw a triumphant smile. “If you follow me Ma’am, I’ll take you to him right away.” She slightly bowed and gestured towards her left.

The other woman crossed her arms and huffed, confusing Riddhima greatly. Taking a deep breath and shaking her head, Riddhima followed the second woman. She didn’t even want to know what the hell was going on between the two.

* * *

Vansh wanted to say he was waiting patiently, but the consistent tapping of his foot said otherwise. He downed his glass of _Manhattan_ in two large gulps. Given the buzz that was starting to cloud his mind, Vansh figured that may not have been such a good idea.

He just needed to relax. He and Riddhima were going to have a nice, pleasant meal and then part ways for the night. As for his wayward thoughts, he didn’t need to worry about that. The dress he gifted her would ensure that she looked like a classy lady, and keep his lustful desires at bay.

Vansh had to do a double take when he saw Riddhima enter through the wide heavy doors.

 _Fck_ , his heart pounded. That was _not_ the dress he had given her.

His eyes roamed over her and he felt himself instantly harden. Her slender feet were tucked away in a pair of gold heels, and there was nothing but bare skin until her mid thigh. The skirt of her dress was pale blue in color while the torso was an intricate golden design that reminded Vansh a lot of a warrior. There were no sleeves to the dress, but a single small hole slightly above the middle of her chest. Holding it all up were two golden straps that ran around her slender neck. She wasn’t wearing a lot of jewelry, just two gold square studs, and her makeup seemed to be on the minimal side as well. Her hair was held up in a messy side bun, yet the braid that ran diagonally across her head made it seem highly elegant.

It was only when Riddhima began descending the stairs that Vansh was reminded of his manners. Muttering a curse, he scrambled to his feet and strode his way over to her. He bounded up the few steps and held his hand out for her.

He was taken aback by her intense doe-like eyes staring back at him. They were outlined with her usual style of eyeliner but the shimmering gold glitter on her eyelids made them seem even more hypnotic.

Her soft hand was laid gently against his and he clasped it shut, letting the warmth from him travel into her. He led her down the stairs and towards the single table that had been arranged for them in the large ballroom. He held the chair out for her and she took her seat while mumbling her gratitude.

Vansh undid the single button on his gold blazer and took his seat opposite her. He noticed that save for herself, she didn’t bring anything with her. He found that quite odd for a woman. Usually, they’re seen carrying around a purse whether they needed it or not.

He waved two fingers at the waiter standing by to get started with bringing in their meals.

“Would you like something to drink?” Vansh asked.

She slightly squirmed in her seat, and shook her head. “I don’t drink.”

Vansh chuckled. “Not even water?” Her eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t have to order alcohol.”

“Oh, umm, ice tea then?” She asked.

“One iced tea and another _Manhattan_.” He told another waiter.

He too, bowed and left.

Vansh noticed her curious gaze and wondered if she would pose her question. She didn’t though as she glanced down, probably supplying her own answer. She turned the other way and her eyes widened again with surprise. She got out of her seat and walked towards the glassed doors. She undid the golden tassels, swung the doors open and stepped out onto the deck. She placed her hands on the railing and gazed at the view that the ship provided.

Vansh on the other hand, couldn’t keep his eyes off of her gorgeous body. She had one knee bent and was gently swaying it from what was surely a mindless act. Vansh stood up. He had half a mind to go up behind her, run his hands all over her body. He would surely kiss her, but a more mischievous side of him wanted to fck her right there. Up there on the high deck, where they can see everyone but no one would be able to see them even if they tried. Claim her right there in front of the whole world so that no one could be mistaken about who she belonged to.

Vansh gripped the wooden railing hard.

_What the fck?_

He was supposed to curb his desires, not build upon them.

“Are you okay?” She asked, glancing over at him.

“Huh?” He blinked, startled.

She looked down at his hands. They had gone white from how hard he was holding the railing.

“Yeah.” He loosened his grip.

He purposely looked out, not wanting to lose his senses anymore than he already had. He wondered if it was too late to cancel the dinner.

“It’s pretty.” She said, resuming her gaze over the ship.

Down below, there were hundreds of patrons walking around having a jolly good time. Up above them, the sky was undergoing a transformation under the supervision of the setting sun. Currently it was shining their world in a purple light, with tinges of hard reds and oranges sitting in the horizon.

“You like them?” When Riddhima looked at him, not quite understanding the question, he further clarified, “The sunsets, I mean.”

With a soft smile, she nodded. “No matter where you go in the world, their beauty stays the same.”

Vansh smiled, and shook his head. He had a complete romantic by his side.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the waiter approach them with their drinks. Vansh took it and offered Riddhima hers. She accepted it with a smile, and clinking her glass with his, took her first sip. Vansh chuckled again.

“Do you mind if we eat out here?” She asked. “I like the breeze.”

Vansh nodded. “Sure.”

He took a step inside and ordered some of the staff that had been standing by to shift their dining arrangement. He ran his fingers gently over her elbow, gesturing for her to stand aside while the staff did their job. The sharp intake of her breath didn’t go unnoticed by him. Such a brief touch of their skin and she gave such a strong reaction. What would she do if he pressed all of himself against her?

Looking away, he took a large swig of his drink. He seriously needed to stop thinking like that. Why the fck was it so hard for him to control himself today?

“What made you interested in cruises?” She asked.

Vansh was not expecting that, but he was thankful for the change of topic.

“I’ve been a huge fan of anything related to water.” He gave a small shrug. “I suppose cruises just fell under that category.”

She nodded her head in understanding. “Water sports I can understand. Meine aap ko dekha bhi tha, when you were giving a demo of that jet. It’s quite a niche field, that too, in India. But cruises?”

“Same reason. I wanted there to be something luxurious for us too. I don’t see why we always need to travel to foreign locations when there are so many beautiful sights to see in our own home.” Vansh explained.

“But you only have one line going from Mumbai to Goa.”

Vansh nodded. “We’re still fairly new in the business. It’ll take time to build up the reputation, but I think we’re doing fairly good so far.”

Riddhima glanced at the full deck underneath them and chuckled. “I think you’re doing a lot better than good.”

Vansh ducked his head and smiled.

“Why not run another line though?” She asked.

“It’s expensive Riddhima. Just operating this one ship alone costs in the millions.” He took a sip of his drink. “And there are so many working parts to it too. Maintenance, the various departments like food, medical, the sailing crew, _your_ crew.” He added with a smile. “Salaries for all the employees, or making sure everything is of the highest quality and luxurious without compromising on any of the safety guidelines. The expenditures can get quite high.”

She hummed in agreement, and sipped on her drink thoughtfully.

“I don’t know how you can do it.” She told him. “Itne saare logon ki dekh paal.” She shivered.

“You do it too.” He said with slight amusement.

She shook her head, heavily disagreeing with him. “Not at the same scale as you. Meri toh sau bande dekh kar bas ho jaati hai. And here you’re dealing with _thousands_.”

Vansh laughed. “Tum toh aisi keh rahi ho jaise mein personally jaa kar sab ko serve karta hoon.”

She laughed as well. “I didn’t mean that. You know what I mean.” She swatted him on the arm, while he nodded his head. A little more seriously, she asked him, “Aap yeh sab kaise kar lete ho?”

Vansh blinked in confusion. “Matlab?”

“I mean, you have a legit empire. Not just in the aquatic field but agriculture, pharmaceuticals, military, kahin diverse fields mein aap ka kaafi bada naam hai. Aap ne yeh sab kaise manage kiya?”

Vansh took a deliberate slow sip of his drink. It seemed like another innocent question in the series of the ones she had already asked. But he couldn’t help but wonder if she was asking it with an ulterior motive in mind.

“A lot of hard work.” A diplomatic answer for her duplicitous question. “Something that you should know a lot about.”

A deliberate switch of the attention. If she wanted to know him, it’s only fair that he got to know her too.

She pressed her lips in a tight smile and nodded. “I didn’t have the luxury of slacking off. Agar jeena hai, mehnat karna lazmi tha.”

Vansh nodded. “I know what you mean. It’s a kill or be killed world out there.” He gave a single shake to his head before taking another sip.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Riddhima stare at him. She was obviously coming to her own conclusions about what he said. While he was curious to know what they were, he didn’t want to give her another reason to poke around in areas of his life that she needn’t be in.

They both turned around when their first course arrived. He was pleased to see a variety of appetizers on the several little plates.

“I don’t eat meat.” Riddhima spoke in a small voice.

“I know.” He replied. “There are some vegetarian options here too.”

He picked up what looked like a skewered cheese ball, and offered to her. Riddhima looked at him for a moment before she opened her mouth to accept the morsel. He glanced down at the piece and scrunched his eyebrows. The texture looked off for it to be fried cheese. Before the piece went into Riddhima’s mouth, he popped it into his own. Riddhima frowned at him while he chewed.

Swallowing, he told her, “Chicken.”

She looked away with a scowl. He threw the wooden stick onto the tray, and looked around for something she could eat.

“Eat this.” He pointed at the watermelon and feta cheese skewer that was garnished with a single mint leaf.

Riddhima picked it up with her small fingers and popped it into her mouth. She grimaced right away but continued chewing and eventually swallowed.

“No good?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Yeh kaunsi ulti wali cheese thi?”

She took a long sip of her drink to wash away the awful taste. Vansh sighed.

“Try this.” He pointed at the spinach and cheese pinwheel.

Riddhima stared at him while he popped a shrimp appetizer into his mouth. He gestured to her appetizer again, and this time she finally picked it up and ate it. There was a twinkle in her eye as she finally got to eat something that was to her liking.

“Nice?” He asked, slowly chewing over his food.

“Very nice.” She admitted.

She lightly swayed her body and waggled her fingers as she tried to determine what to eat next. Vansh looked at her amused, while he popped a smoked salmon appetizer into his mouth.

“You need more vegetarian options.” She said before eating a jalapeno popper.

“Duly noted.” He replied with a nod.

“Especially with your dates. Lady ke preferences dekhne chahiye na.” She looked for another safe dish. “Agar aap ko pata hai ki woh vegetarian hai, then just keep everything vegetarian. Agar ek baar maas nahi khaya phir mar thodi na jayenge.”

She tossed a small piece of sweet potato layered with goat cheese, toasted nuts and cranberry into her mouth. Vansh wondered if she picked up on the fact that she just called herself his date. Given the way she carried on eating, it didn’t seem like she did.

Vansh waved at a waiter to take away the empty plates and offered Riddhima a wet wipe to clean her hands with.

As he did the same, he watched as she walked over to the trashcan to throw away her wipe. The dress sashayed around her bottom and Vansh felt an inexplicable need to lift the material and touch the plump flesh underneath.

The second she turned around, he looked away. They were having a really good time so far. He can’t ruin it with his sinful thoughts.

The chair scooted and he saw Riddhima take a seat. He crumpled the wipe into a ball and from where he was standing, aimed for the trash can. Riddhima clapped enthusiastically when it landed in directly. Smiling, Vansh took his own seat across from her.

Resting her elbow on the table, and her chin in her hand, she asked, “You play basketball?”

“What gave it away?” He asked, teasingly.

She ducked her head and gave an embarrassed smile. “Oh, I don’t know.” She gave a small shrug. “Maybe it was your height.” He raised his brows at her. Looking down at the table, she made small circles and mumbled, “Your long legs, wide chest…” Her pupils slightly dilating, she trailed off.

It took her a moment to realize what she had said. When she did, she startled and sat up straight. Her cheeks were reddening, and her eyes darted around.

 _Cute_ , Vansh thought. So he wasn’t the only one who was being tempted. That was good to know.

To put her out of her misery, he asked, “Do you play any sports?”

“Sort of. Not professionally or in a team. Sejal ke saath kabhi kabhi badminton khel leti hoon. Varna aisa bhi koi shauq nahi hai.”

“Toh kis cheez ka shauq hai tumhe?” He asked with a curious glimmer in his eye.

“I like dancing.” She answered with a shy smile.

 _Interesting_ , he mused.

His lips curved upwards into a mischievous smile. He scooted himself out of his seat and walked back to the ballroom. He gave a few instructions to the staff standing by. Nodding, they bowed and left to do as instructed.

He walked back to Riddhima whilst shrugging his gold blazer off. The intense blush that coated her cheeks was extremely satisfying to see. He hoped to see more of it tonight. He extended a hand towards her, and she looked at it curiously before directing her gaze to him.

“May I have this dance?” He asked in a low voice.

Her mouth slightly hung open and timidly, she slid her hand into his. He pressed a gentle kiss against the back of her hand and led her back to the ballroom.

They reached the open area and Vansh twirled her into his embrace. One hand clasping hers, and another on her waist, he gently swayed them to the music that was filling the room. She was scared, he realized. She kept her head ducked, eyes fixed on his chest and her hand was starting to feel clammy.

“Relax.” He whispered to her.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. His hand on her lower back, he pushed her slightly against himself. She looked up at him in surprise.

“I thought you liked dancing.” He said in the hopes of keeping the mood light. If he didn’t, there was no way Riddhima would be leaving the room without her legs aching.

“I do.” She said. “I don’t normally dance like this though. Especially not with my employers. It’s too-”

“Personal?” He supplied with a raise of his eyebrows.

She nodded.

“Are you scared of getting too personal in general or is it just me?”

She looked at him surprised. “You’re my boss. I can’t do this.”

She tried to pull away from him, but Vansh pushed her back against his chest.

“What if I’m no longer your boss?” He ran a finger along her face. “What if I were to fire you right here, right now? Phir toh koi problem nahi hogi na?”

Even though she shivered, he saw the way she leaned into his touch. He pressed his index finger against her lips and parted his own. He didn’t just want to kiss her anymore. He was starting to feel like he _needed_ to.

“You’re fired.” He stated, out of breath.

Riddhima’s eyes widened. “For what reason?”

“Because I don’t want you working for me.”

“Not a good enough reason.” She defied, jutting her chin.

“Because I’m the boss and I decide who works for me and who doesn’t. And I don’t want you.” He stated the last sentence with an emphasis on each word.

Riddhima’s eyes glistened. Scowling, she bit out, “No.”

“No?” He repeated.

“You don’t get to decide anything. _I_ decide who I work for and you can’t fire me for this stupid reason.”

Vansh was tickled by her tenacity. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll sue you.” She threatened with a slight raise to her head.

“On what grounds?” He asked with a chuckle.

“For trying to get personal with me.” She blurted. “Inviting me to a romantic dinner, getting me this sexy dress, dancing so closely with me. I will sue you for all of it.”

Vansh couldn’t hide the delight from hearing her words even if he tried.

“First of all, this is supposed to be a _professional_ dinner, like you wanted. I didn’t do or say something to insinuate that this is supposed to be romantic.” He rested his palm against her lower back and slid it upwards, bringing the chiffon skirt up along with it. Gasping, Riddhima pressed herself tighter against him. “As for your dress, I didn’t send it. But I agree,” He whispered hotly into her ear, “it is fcking sexy. And so are you.” Riddhima closed her eyes and pressed her lips. “As for the dance, I haven’t even shown you how close we can get.”

Right on queue, the slow music transitioned into a Spanish one. 

_Tú tienes razón_

_No nos digamos mentiras_

_Caigamos en el juego y no involucremos el corazón_

_Dejemos el temor_

_De lo que por ahí digan_

_Mira que el tiempo pasa_

_Y pase lo que pase aquí estamos tú y yo_

Vansh wasn’t sure if Riddhima knew the language. It’s a shame if she didn’t. He found the lyrics to be quite fitting for their present situation. It would have been interesting to see the minute reactions play out across her face as the words played out. On the other hand, it could be his dirty little secret. A devilish smirk graced his face as he wondered if he could make her understand the hidden meaning of the words with their bodies alone.

_Noches de aventura las que he soñado yo_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy_

_Noches de aventura las que he soñado yo_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy yo_

_Uoh oh oh_

_Uoh oh oh_

Vansh held Riddhima at an arm’s length away, then spun her around. She twirled until her back hit his chest. With her arms criss-crossed, Vansh held her hands in his and swayed with her.

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy yo_

_Esto no es normal_

_Me ha puesto a pensar_

_Tú me estás causando_

_Un fallo mental_

_Quiero comenzar a ver si olvidar me ayuda a escapar_

_No me puedo engañar_

_No estoy contigo pero siento que te quiero_

_En mi mundo tú eres mía y hasta pienso que te celo_

_Dices que no, pero por tu amor yo me muero_

_Cómo te quiero, tu cuerpo yo anhelo_

For the umpteenth time that day, Vansh felt like he was losing his damn mind. It was easier for him to retain his senses earlier because Riddhima merely dwelled in his thoughts. Fleeting images that disappeared as quickly as they arrived. But right now? With her dancing in his arms, it was impossible for him to not be overwhelmed.

This wasn’t a good sign for him. In his world it was absolutely imperative that he kept his wits about him. There was no telling when danger might strike. He knew this, yet whenever she was in his vicinity, he forgot everything. Captivated by her simple beauty, all he could do was keep thinking of her.

Vansh wasn’t an idiot. He knew what lust was, and he wanted to pass this heavy attraction he was feeling for her as being just that. But his heart vehemently rejected this notion. A wave of disgust would roll over him, absolutely horrified that he would even dare to cheapen his feelings for her as being just lust. But if not lust, then what?

He wanted her, this much he knew. The little bits that she revealed herself during their conversation and shared meals, he wanted more of it. He wanted to spend hours late into the night just hearing her speak. He wanted to lay down all the delicacies of the world before her and watch as all the exquisite flavors exploded over her taste buds.

Vansh wasn’t entirely used to hearing people say no to him. He knew he wasn’t the best looking guy in the world, but the stature and wealth he held was more than enough to have both women and men be willing to bend over backwards for him. There were a rare few who dared to deny him but he respected their decision for it. He had respected Riddhima’s rejection as well but he wasn’t too pleased by it either. She made him go back and forth between his two worlds; one wherein he was a thorough gentleman, and the other where he was the devil incarnate. Usually he was in control of when and where to present his avatars, but she tested his every bit of patience and brought them out as per her whim. 

If she could make him so hot and bothered with her very presence, then it would only be fair if he returned the favor.

He placed his hands on her hips and made them move in sync with him.

_Veo_

_En tus ojos yo lo leo_

_Mueres por dentro de deseo_

_A mí me pasa igual y no se lo niego, eoh_

_Veo_

_En tus ojos yo lo leo (En tus ojos yo lo veo)_

_Mueres por dentro de deseo_

_A mí me pasa igual y no se lo niego_

Gasping, she looked back at him with her wide eyes. There was no mistaking the lust in them. Knowing that this desire wasn’t a one way street made Vansh’s patience grow even thinner. If only she would let go of her damn morals. They could have been fcking each other’s brains out by now.

_Noches de aventura las que he soñado yo_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy_

_Noches de aventura las que he soñado yo_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy yo_

_Uoh oh oh_

_Uoh oh oh_

Vansh ran his hands slowly down her arms and watched the way she tried to keep herself in control. It was a futile effort really. Now that he had made up his mind about wanting her, there was no escape for her.

Crouching he lifted her and she hooked one leg around his waist. With her back pressed against him, she glanced at him sideways, and placed one hand against his cheek. He placed one hand against her thigh and she shook.

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy yo_

_Me voy sin pensar contigo_

_Dime, yo te sigo_

_Quiero que se escuchen tus gemidos_

_Con mi boca, quitar tu vestido_

_Y besarte por el ombligo_

_Hágale como tú quieras_

_De mil maneras_

_Que mi corazón se me acelera_

_Tus ojitos dicen que eres santa_

_Pero conmigo eres fiera_

Vansh slowly slid his hand over her hot flesh, taking immense pleasure at the sweet little moan that came out of her mouth. He was unquestionably hard right now and the only thing that could satiate his fire was her. He pressed one hand deeper against her waist, and led the other one underneath the skirt of her dress. As sexy as her little outfit was, he wanted it off of her body right away. He wanted to see her in all her naked glory and run his mouth all over it. Kiss her in places she has never been kissed before; fck her in all the ways she liked and show her some new moves that she’ll be screaming for again and again.

The innocence in her eyes shone through and he had a strong urge to corrupt every good bone in her body with his sinful desires, and make her wholly and completely his. He stared at her plump lips and leaned down for them. He further slid his hand over her hot flesh and rested his palm over her womanhood.

With a heavy gasp, she blinked again, and there it was. The only fcking thing he ever wanted to see in her eyes - her irrefutable desire for him. Surprising him, she leaned in to capture his bottom lip between her teeth and dragged it.

That was it. She was going to be fcking his tonight.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

_Veo_

_En tus ojos yo lo leo_

_Mueres por dentro de deseo_

_A mí me pasa igual y no se lo niego, eoh_

_Veo_

_En tus ojos yo lo leo (En tus ojos yo lo veo)_

_Mueres por dentro de deseo_

_A mí me pasa igual y no se lo niego_

There it was again. That fcking conflict of morality running through her eyes. He wanted it to be gone. He pressed his palm harder against her core and relished in the way she squirmed under his touch. He pressed again, running his lips against her cheeks, and she let out a most beautiful sigh.

Before he could capture her lips with his, Riddhima unhooked her leg from him and slid off of him. An inexplicable rage clouded his thoughts.

It was evidently clear that she wanted him. So what was with these fcking games?

He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in. The messy bun that she had kept her hair up in had come undone.

“Don’t fcking mess with me right now.” He growled at her.

“But I’m not messing with you, _Sir_.” Innocence in her eyes, but a devilish smile on her lips. Who was this woman?

“It’s _Vansh_.” He roamed his eyes over her.

She leaned closer to his lips and whispered, “Catch me, and I’ll call you whatever you want.”

Before Vansh could comprehend what she had meant, she stomped his foot and stepped back with a giggle. When he snapped his eyes at her, she bit her lip, winked and bolted out of the ballroom.

The devil within him was exhilarated. It had been a while since he had been on a hunt. And for a glorious prey like her, the chase would be all the more exquisite.

Vansh couldn’t find a more befitting exit for him than to have the remaining lyrics of the song play out.

_Noches de aventura las que he soñado yo (Las que he soñado yo)_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy_

_Noches de aventura las que he soñado yo (Las que he soñado yo)_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy yo_

_Uoh oh oh_

_Uoh oh oh_

_Hoy si no es contigo, de aquí no me voy yo_

Indeed, now that he had put his carnal desires out there, there was no way he would rest without having some fun with her.

* * *

Riddhima didn’t know what she was thinking when she invited Vansh to chase her all over the ship. Screw that, what the hell was she thinking kissing and dancing with him like that?

He was her boss. She had reminded both herself, and him multiple times of that very same fact tonight. So why the hell did she cross that line?

Riddhima glanced over her shoulder to see if he was following her.

She could just go to her room. He would undoubtedly show up there but she simply won’t answer the door. But what if he barged his way in? No, he wouldn’t barge necessarily. He would be a classy gentleman about it and probably use the master keycard to allow himself in. Then, when he laid his eyes on her, he would prowl over to her and then fck her senseless.

Riddhima almost tripped over her feet. She _cannot_ think about him like that. She looked over her shoulder again and panicked seeing Vansh at the other end of the corridor. She opened a heavy set of doors and walked into a world of flashing lights and pumping music.

The clubbing scene was never her thing. There were too many bodies moving around on the dance floor, and it was too loud for words to be heard. The only benefit Riddhima could see was that it will be quite easy for her to get lost in the crowd.

She squeezed her way through the masses until she was certain she was in the center of the dance floor. Surrounded by hot and sweaty bodies swaying to the pulsing beats, Riddhima felt a twinge of suffocation caused from the heavy scents of mingling colognes and perfumes. She got on her tiptoes and eyed the doors at the other end of the room. Maybe she could slip away through those to the theater room. It would certainly be empty tonight.

She had simply lifted her foot to take her first step, when she was pulled back by a strong hold around her stomach. Fear pumped through her veins. She spun her head around the best she could given her limited mobility. The fear transformed into another form of thrill.

A single command was whispered hotly into her ear, “Say my name.”

Her lips parted and quivered.

“Say it.” The command came again.

“Vansh.”

It was lost in the cacophony of the pounding music, but not to him. She was certain he heard it loud and clear as if it was the only word spoken in a wide, and empty room.

His nose pressed against the side of her face, he breathed heavily. Jaw still hung open, she felt him move his hips behind her. His hold on her was tight, and his grinds were slow and purposeful. Riddhima wondered if he was even moving to the rhythm of the music played by the DJ, or if he was making them dance to his own little song.

Placing his chin against her shoulder, Vansh cupped her body with his. His long warm arms were wrapped over hers and he gently swayed them both together.

_No sé si te lo han dicho antes_

_Pero después de haber comido en tantos restaurantes (hmm)_

_Lo más caro, más rico, más fino y más elegante (yeh)_

_Después de viajar por los sitios más extravagantes_

_Descubrí (yeh)_

The up beat tempo of the Spanish song filled Riddhima with a happy vibe. She was still surrounded by masses of bodies. She was still overwhelmed by all the heavy scents. Yet, swaying in Vansh’s arms made it all fade into the background. The only body she was hyper aware of was his. The only primary scent she could smell was his.

_Que tu cuerpo es mi lugar favorito_

_Y tu boca mi comida favorita_

_Porque tú eres lo que yo necesito_

_Porque yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

Vansh moved his hips to the tune of the cheerful beat and Riddhima couldn’t help but laugh. Some part of her mind was telling her to cut this out right now. He’s her boss, and they’re both dancing in a highly intimate manner in the middle of a crowded room. Anyone could see them together and spread gossip. It would beat the entire purpose of her initial rejection of his advances earlier in the night.

_Que tu cuerpo es mi lugar favorito_

_Y tu boca mi comida favorita_

_Porque tú eres lo que yo necesito_

_Porque yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

Yet, that part of her mind was infinitesimally small. The rest of her mind was occupied by the sheer wonderful way she was feeling just by being in his arms. Then when he pressed his face against hers, and lightly ran a finger against her lips, well, how could she not invite him to do that again?

_Tú eres lo que yo, tú eres lo que yo necesito_

_(Tú eres lo que yo necesito)_

_Y yo soy lo que tú, yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

_Porque tú eres lo que yo, tú eres lo que yo necesito_

_(Nadie como yo pa' ti)_

_Y yo soy lo que tú, yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

He twirled her around and clasped one hand in his, and placed another on her waist. There wasn’t a lot of room for them to dance to the rhythm, but he did the best to give her a good time. Since he was trying so hard, it would only be right for Riddhima to do the same. She moved in sync with him wearing nothing less than a grand smile on her face.

_Tú eres perfecta (perfecta)_

_Sin el 90-60-90_

_Después del mundo yo darle la vuelta_

_Te tenía al lado y no me había dao' cuenta_

_Que tú eres perfecta_

Vansh pushed his hand against her lower back and pressed her tight against his body. Riddhima let out a shaky gasp. She could feel him so vividly. His solid chest, the rigid outlines of his arms, but most importantly his hard muscle that poked her everytime they circled their hips together.

_Y quiero que me veas como yo te veo_

_Cuando me vea guapo y cuando me vea feo_

_Quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero_

_Como yo te quiero, como yo te quiero_

Sighing happily, Riddhima looped her arms around his neck. His arms enveloped her petite frame, and Riddhima swore she had never felt a more wonderful sensation course through her. The warmth, the security, the sheer desire he invoked within her was simply incomparable.

_Quiero que exageres como yo exagero_

_Y no te me rias porque esto es en serio_

_Quiero que me quieras como yo te quiero_

_Como yo te quiero, como yo te quiero (hmm)_

He brushed his bearded cheek against her smooth one. Riddhima had to close her eyes and bite down on her lip so that she didn’t lose herself completely to her temptation. She may have curbed her own desire by a fraction, but her little action didn’t do the same for Vansh. His hungry growl was heard loud and clear by her. Even if she hadn’t, the way he was pressing his fingers deep against her waist would have conveyed the message.

_Que tu cuerpo es mi lugar favorito_

_Y tu boca mi comida favorita (ay esa tuya)_

_Porque tú eres lo que yo necesito_

_Porque yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

With hooded eyes, he looked down at her and Riddhima felt her resilience slowly chip away. This was wrong on multiple accounts. The whole reason she entered his life was to spy on him and send him to jail. Now, she was standing here wishing he would take her away from this overly heated room and have hot and passionate sex with her. Even if she didn’t come with the intention of spying, he was her _boss_. That alone should ring alarm bells in her mind.

_Que tu cuerpo es mi lugar favorito_

_Y tu boca mi comida favorita_

_Porque tú eres lo que yo necesito_

_Porque yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

Vansh began lowering his head and Riddhima knew that they couldn't do this. It’s a line that they simply cannot cross. Riddhima turned her head and pushed his hands off of her. She quickly squeezed her way through the dancing bodies and headed for the pair of doors she had eyed earlier. It was useless to hope so but she wished Vansh wouldn’t follow after her. It would make squashing her desires for him that much harder.

_Tú eres lo que yo, tú eres lo que yo necesito (tú eres lo que yo necesito)_

_Y yo soy lo que tú, yo soy lo que tú necesitas (tú eres lo que yo necesito)_

_Porque tú eres lo que yo, tú eres lo que yo necesito (naranana-narananana)_

_Y yo soy lo que tú, yo soy lo que tú necesitas_

Once she was off of the dance floor, she dashed for the doors. She took a quick look over her shoulder and didn’t see Vansh behind her. Good. He was probably still lost in the crowd somewhere.

_Después de viajar por los sitios más extravagantes_

_Descubrí, yeh (¿qué cosa?)_

_Descubrí, yeh (¿qué cosa, eh?)_

The doors swung open and Riddhima breathed in a huge gulp of fresh air. The cool breeze hit her hot skin and she instantly felt like a huge cloud was being lifted off of her hazy mind. Her heels clacking against the wooden deck was a welcome sound after all the loud noise inside.

She quickened her footsteps, wanting to reach her room before Vansh had the chance to catch up to her. Once again, it was a futile hope as her arm was grabbed and she was twirled around to crash into a hard body.

It was Vansh.

Her hands pinned against his chest, she looked up into his stormy eyes. His desire for her was as clear as the full moon hanging above them.

“Riddhima, no more games.” He breathed harshly.

“It’s not a game.” She spoke softly, not wanting some of the passengers walking by to hear them. “You’re my boss and I-”

“ _No_ , I’m not.” He bit out. “Your official duties as my employee ended hours ago.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that when I wake up tomorrow morning, I’ll still be working for you.” She argued.

Vansh took in a deep breath, presumably to swallow down whatever he was going to retort her with next.

“It’s not right. I’m sorry.” She tried to step away from him, but he didn’t break his hold around her. “Sir, please.”

“It’s Vansh.” He insisted with a snarl, pushing her upwards so that their foreheads touched one another’s.

“Not while I’m still employed by you.” Riddhima answered with a shaky sigh. “Till then it’s just Sir.”

Smirking, he ran the back of his fingers across one of her cheeks. “I think I can work with that.”

Riddhima blinked in surprise. Her cheeks were becoming increasingly heated. She blinked again and looked down at his lips. A big mistake really, for in the next second, Vansh swooped down and crashed his lips against hers. She shouldn’t have made the mistake of gasping either for he slid his tongue into her mouth. The exhilaration she got from the act was otherworldly. Has she ever been kissed like this before? She couldn’t remember.

She mewled when he pulled away. Licking her lips, she bit down on her bottom lip while her body instinctively leaned up towards him. He couldn’t leave her like this. Not when he gave her a taste of how glorious their night could be. When she opened her eyes, she was confused to see his furious gaze directed towards his left. She followed it and saw a pair of men, most probably in their early twenties, laughing away. Riddhima was immediately reminded of what happened last night with Aryan. Resting one hand against his cheek, she made him face her, and shook her head.

“They were hooting.” He spoke in a low voice.

“So maybe we should go somewhere else.” Her response was quick. If she had given herself some time to think it over, then maybe she wouldn’t have felt so embarrassed about revealing her hidden desires to him. “I-I meant to say we should-”

“Let’s go somewhere private.” He whispered with a heavy gaze.

“Or maybe we should stop.” With lowered lashes, she gazed at the people hanging around the deck.

Vansh lowered his head to whisper into her ears. “Or maybe we should take this to the bedroom.” Riddhima’s legs trembled from just thinking about all the things he might do to her there. “Come on.”

He led her with a gentle hand, yet the intention with which he walked in was absolutely firm. A nervous excitement coursed through her veins as she wondered what he might do to her next. Would he kiss her again in the same way? And his hands? Where would he put them? And his eyes? What will those beautiful eyes try to say to her?

He looked over his shoulder and paused. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” She asked quietly.

He turned around and lightly traced a finger over the side of her face. “Like you want me, but won’t take me.” Riddhima blinked rapidly and lowered her gaze. He lifted her chin so that she was facing him. “Don’t even think about lying to me. I can see it in your eyes, tumhare gulabi gaal,” He traced a finger from her cheek to her lips, “tumhare yeh honth.” Her lips parted open. “Every fiber of your being wants me Riddhima. Just as much as I want you. Please, don’t deny us this.”

Riddhima shook her head to explain why she couldn’t go through with this when he lowered his head to kiss her once more. It was insistent and his lips moved against hers with a specific purpose. She opened her mouth and he once again slid his tongue inside. Her invitation was more than enough to prove his words to be true. He rested both hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. The hem of her dress lifted as he did so.

Riddhima gasped when cool air hit her hot skin. She looked behind her, hoping no one had seen anything too naughty.

“Come here.” Huffing, he grabbed her hand and led her towards a dark corner on the ship.

Her back resting against the cool wall, Vansh leaned down to kiss her again. It was wet, hot, and incredibly delicious. It seemed like Riddhima’s mouth would always remain open for him. The way he moved against her, she would never tire from it. She had no idea what Vansh was doing with his hands, but she loved it. They ran down the thin material dressing her lower back over to the chiffon material covering her bottom. His fingers curled to lift up the skirt until her ass was no longer covered by fabric, but his large hands instead.

The kiss was broken by her sharp gasp and happy chuckle.

Squeezing her ass, he asked in wonderment, “You like that?”

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded. Even she didn’t know she would like it this much.

“How about this?” He ran one hand from her behind towards her womanhood.

She breathed shakily. He could cover her entirely with just the palm of his hand. He inserted his knee between her legs and nudged them slightly apart.

“You didn’t tell me Riddhima. Do you like this?” He pressed his fingers against her underwear and got a small sense of what was hidden underneath.

Riddhima bit her lip again, and grinding her hips against his hand, she moaned. Vansh brought his lips down over hers again and she thoroughly enjoyed it. His lips and tongue moved frantically while his fingers rubbed circles against her until she was positively wet. If he kept this up, it wouldn’t take long for her to cum right then and there. That thought alone sent a shiver down her spine.

A gaggle of laughter made Riddhima break the kiss again. Seeing people walk by made her realize just how scandalous their act really was. She has _never_ been this intimate with someone before, let alone out in public.

Turning her head, Vansh tried to kiss her again but Riddhima refused to give in.

“Vansh please.” She whispered, trying to push his hand away.

“Riddhima?” He at least had some decency to provide cover for her while she adjusted herself. When she was done, he gently touched her elbow, and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Riddhima shook her head. “You’re my boss. And while this was nice, it wasn’t right.” Her throat choked up from how overwhelmed she became all of a sudden.

Feeling lightheaded, Riddhima pressed herself against the wall.

Keeping a gentle hand on her elbow, Vansh leaned over and asked, “Hey, are you okay?” She shook her head. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to-”

“Wow!” A woman’s shrill voice attracted their attention. “Ek bhai se mann nahi bhara toh dusre ke paas chali gayi? At least thodi si toh sharam karo.” She turned to the man standing by her left, and mockingly asked, “Aryan, wasn’t it just yesterday that she tried seducing you?”

Riddhima was appalled.

“Ishani!’ Vansh roared, taking a step towards her. “Mind your language.”

“It’s not me who needs to worry about my tongue, it’s you Bhai.” Ishani retorted. Directing a dirty gaze at Riddhima, she spat, “Who knows where her filthy little mouth has been.”

“Ishani, that’s enough!” Vansh yelled once more.

“Come on Bhai.” Aryan interjected. “Don’t you think it’s a little odd to find her here in the exact same spot as last night? Fark bas itna hai ki kal mein tha, aur aaj aap ho.” With a shrug of his shoulders, he added, “Who knows, kal koi aur ho.”

“That’s not true!” Hot tears plopped down Riddhima’s cheeks

“Don’t you even dare think about lying you fcking sl*t!” Ishani yelled.

“ISHANI!” Vansh had approached his sister with his hand raised, ready to strike.

Silence had hung in the air for a few tense moments.

It was broken by Ishani’s wet chuckle. “Are you really going to slap your own sister for some gold digging whore?”

Vansh brought his hand down to point a strict finger at her. “Ishani, I’m warning you for the very last time. Zubaan par lagam do varna you will be punished for your insolence.”

“Meine galat hi kya kaha hai?” She argued in a raised voice. “Are you not paying her? Were you not having sex with her? That too in public I might add. I mean, come on! Have some shame.”

The more her vile tongue lashed out her venomous words, the more they struck Riddhima’s heart. She closed her eyes and let more silent tears fall. The one thing she had feared the most, happened. It was her fault. She should have tried harder to not give in to her temptations. The humiliation she was receiving right now was her just punishment.

She opened her eyes, and saw Vansh standing mere steps away from Ishani. Riddhima couldn’t hear what he was saying, and she didn’t want to know either. Her eyes flitted to Aryan and saw him checking her out. Riddhima shook as a wave of disgust rolled over her.

She pushed herself off the wall, and ran to the only safe haven that she knew on the ship - her room.

* * *

“You will _not_ speak with Riddhima, or any of my female guests like that ever again Ishani. Do you understand?” Vansh warned. When she rolled her eyes in response, Vansh clenched his jaw. “Fine. Five months, both you and Aryan, no allowance from me.”

Stunned, Ishani yelled, “Bhai! You can’t do that!’

“You know _exactly_ what I can and cannot do Ishani.” Vansh retorted with a controlled fury. “You know what,” He pocketed his hands, “I’m going to freeze both your accounts as well. Maybe this will motivate you to finally get off your high horses and learn the true value of having money. Now, get the hell out of here.”

Scoffing, Ishani shook her head at him. “All this, for that one fcking whore? I’m telling you Bhai. She is _not_ worth it.”

“ISHANI, THAT IS ENOUGH!” Vansh shouted. “Use that kind of filthy language with her again and I swear you won’t be able to say anything again in your life.”

A flash of deep hurt sparkled in her eyes. “Your own sister?”

“I don’t see my sister here.” He spoke in a low voice. “Just a vindictive little bitch who has her head so far up her ass, she can no longer see right from wrong. This kind of woman _is not_ and _will not_ be my sister. If you want to earn that title again, then you better fcking earn it.”

Vansh spun on his heels with the purpose of taking Riddhima with him, but she wasn’t where he left her last. He looked around and she was nowhere to be seen. There was only one place where she could go: her room.

Clenching his jaw, Vansh made his way to her.

* * *

Riddhima sobbed heavily before the full length mirror. Her heels had been flung aside and she had been trying to remove her pesky dress for the past five minutes but it refused to budge. She dropped her hands back to her side and sauntered back to her bed.

Her tears continued to fall and her guilt continued to build up.

This whole night was a mistake. Nay, her agreeing to Kabir’s plan to come aboard the cruise was the biggest mistake.

_Kabir!_

Riddhima’s heart pounded. Panicking, she began pacing back and forth.

How the hell did she forget about him? He’s her boyfriend of _two years_. He’s supposed to be the love of her life. How the hell did he not cross her mind when she was with Vansh?

She ran a hand over her clammy face. This wasn’t supposed to happen. When she told Kabir that she would spy for him, it was with the conviction that she was doing it for the immense love she has for him. Riddhima remembered the way Kabir had pulled her towards him and had asked if she would be willing to be that close to Vansh. At that moment, she had been terrified out of her mind at the mere prospect of being close to any man other than Kabir. Yet, tonight she was more intimate with any man than she’s ever been with before. Definitely a lot more intimate than she has been with Kabir.

Riddhima waved her hands before her face as if it would cool her down.

Kabir had asked her to cross all limits for him. She had even agreed to do the same. And tonight, that’s exactly what she did. So why the hell was she so overwhelmed with guilt? This is what they had both agreed on right?

Wrong.

She knew that a spy had to get close to the enemy. Ergo, she had to get close to Vansh. But like this? No, it simply wasn’t right. To play with his feelings, to put _herself_ out there like that? It was all just so wrong.

A knock on the door startled her.

Who the hell could it be?

It came again. She slowly walked towards the door.

“Riddhima.” Vansh’s muffled voice came through.

Riddhima gulped, and took a step back. Hugging herself, she told him in a loud voice, “Go away!”

“Riddhima, please! I just want to talk.” He said.

“And I don’t want to hear anything. Your darling sister has already said a lot.” She scoffed. “And the sad thing is that she’s absolutely right.”

She was being paid by Vansh, and they were about to have sex. Doesn’t that fit the criteria of being a whore?

“Riddhima, don’t pay attention to anything she says. Pagal hai woh. Jo mann mein aaye bak thi rehti hai. Come on, open the door.”

Riddhima tightened her hold around herself.

“You know I have the masterkey right?” He spoke after a pause. “I’d much rather prefer that you invite me in yourself.”

She knew he could do something like this. Had even fantasized about the more sinful things he may do once he crossed the threshold. But that was a fantasy and that’s all that it should be.

The door clicked and it was swinging open. Riddhima ran towards it and pressed her weight against it in the effort to keep it closed.

“Riddhima.”

“Sir please. Aaj raat already bahut galat ho chuka hai. Please don’t add onto it.” She pleaded in a small voice.

“Aur agar mein kahun ki I want to apologize for all the wrong that has been done?” 

“Kaise karoge? It’s not possible.”

“Let me in, and I’ll show you.”

Riddhima knew she shouldn’t. It was a bad, bad idea. Yet, here she was swinging the door open for him. She was only able to meet his surprised eyes for a few seconds before she had to turn around and walk away from him. Heavy footsteps followed after her and there was the faint sound of a door clicking shut.

“Riddhima.”

She shivered. She rubbed her thumbs against the meaty part of her palms as a way to calm herself. 

“Riddhima, look at me.” He stepped towards her.

She stepped away. “Just say what you need and then please leave. I’m too tired and I wish to get some rest.”

“You have to look at me first.” He told her.

Did he want to inflict more pain on her tonight?

“Please, I can’t.” She looked down at her fingers. One of those fingers should have been adorning Kabir’s engagement ring by now.

“Then I guess I’ll have to stay here all night.” Those words had been enough to make Riddhima turn around.

Terrified, she told him, “You can’t do that.”

It took merely a few steps for him to close the distance between them. Cupping one side of her cheek, he told her, “Yes, I can. Just like I can do this.” He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. “And you know why I can do that?” Riddhima remained silent. “Because I know you would let me.” She closed her eyes as if by doing so she could deny the truth. “I am sorry for all the hurt you’ve felt tonight Riddhima. Ishani, she had no right to speak to you like that.”

“But it was the truth.” She spoke in a small voice. “You are paying me and we were about to… so by definition doesn’t that make me-”

Her stunted question was silenced before she had the chance to complete it.

“No.” He spoke firmly. “That is _far_ from the truth. I am paying you to be an event manager on the cruise, not for sex. As for the sex, there’s no guarantee that we would have gone through with it. We were kissing, and yes I touched you but sex?” He shook his head.

Riddhima, with her head lowered, looked away. Vansh cupped the other side of her face and made her look at him.

“Don’t you _ever_ dare diminish yourself like that again. Especially because of what Ishani said. You have to hold yourself higher than that.”

Riddhima worked her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her eyes were feeling awfully tired and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall into a deep sleep.

She removed his hands from her cheeks and took slow steps towards her bed.

“What happened to your dress?”

Riddhima looked over her shoulder to see what he was talking about but it was difficult. She reached behind and felt for the material. The cloth was heavily hitched up between the teeth of her zipper.

“It won’t come off.” She whined with a pout.

Sighing, he approached her. “Mein madad kar doon?”

Again, she should have said no. If needed, she could rip the dress off of her body. There was no need to have Vansh be in her presence any longer than he had to.

Instead, she remained silent and nodded her head.

She clutched the fabric of her dress and took in deep breaths to calm herself. It didn’t matter that he was standing right behind her or that all she had to do was lean back to make their bodies connect. It didn’t matter that she could feel the tips of his fingers touching her hot skin. It’s not like every little brush sent shivers down her spine. Because it didn’t.

The sharp gasp that she released was most definitely not because she felt his lips touch her skin. She looked over her shoulder to see what the hell he was doing. He was supposed to be removing her dress, not kissing her back. She was shocked to see him on his knees, and his mouth working on what she presumed was the zipper. She quickly turned back around, and gripped the fabric of her dress tighter to calm her fast beating heart.

This was a horrible idea. She should just tell him to leave. He has already done too much damage tonight.

“Sir-” Her words got cut off by the sound of the zipper being dragged down.

She released a shaky sigh as the flaps of her dress were gently pulled aside. She pressed her lips and closed her eyes. She should tell him to leave now. He helped her with the pesky zipper. It was enough. She can take care of the rest. She should have stopped him when his fingers hooked themselves underneath her golden straps and pulled them down over her shoulders. Her lips quivered when they should have been giving a strict command. Her eyes closed in satisfaction when they should have been glaring at him for his insolence.

Her curled toes got covered by the short dress falling around her ankles. She opened her eyes, and gulped. Cool air from the room was enveloping her body but it did nothing to soothe her misery.

Just moments ago she had been berating herself for being intimate with a man other than Kabir. Now, she was standing in front of that same man in nothing but her underwear. Worst of all was the fact that she did nothing to stop him. She could have denied his advances at any moment tonight, and yet she did no such thing. Just like right now, she should be objecting to the strong, warm hands that were caressing her shoulders. She didn’t utter a single word. Just closed her eyes and soaked in the microscopic sensations that were buzzing through her body from just being in his presence.

His forehead touched the back of her head, and he softly called to her, “Riddhima.”

She released a deep breath and pressed her back against his chest. His fingers curled tighter around her shoulders.

He should go _now_. She has a boyfriend for goodness’ sake.

A boyfriend who sent her here, to him.

When his fingers began travelling down to her bosom, Riddhima spun around and pressed herself tightly against him. Another mistake. Having her breasts squished against his chest did nothing to hide her nakedness from him. In fact, with his head bent down he had an up close and personal view of her cleavage.

His fingertips lightly grazed her back sending wonderful tremors down her body. She raised her head to look at him. His eyes were undecipherable. They were still intense, and they still made her freeze to the spot. But there was so much more that was going on behind them.

“Riddhima, you have no idea how much I want you right now.” He spoke in a low voice.

She lowered her eyes. She knew this. Not just from his eyes, or his feather-like touches, but from the way his hard erection was pressing against her womanhood. All he had to do was unzip himself, take his shaft out, remove her underwear, and that was it. She would be all his. Given how the rest of the events transpired tonight, she knew she wouldn’t have uttered a single word in objection to his advances.

“But you’re right. You do need to rest.” He surprised her with his words.

She lowered her eyes wondering if within a moment she had become undesirable for him.

“Don’t get me wrong. You have no idea how hard it is for me to stop myself from having you right now.” He rubbed the back of her cheek.

“Then why?” She asked in a whisper, surprising even herself.

She shouldn’t be asking him this. She should be happy that he didn’t want to pursue matters any further with her. She has a _boyfriend_. The only man she should want to be intimate with was him. So why was she so upset by Vansh’s rejection?

“Because you’re in too much pain. And I don’t think it’s just because of what Ishani said.” He brought his hands down to rest gently against her upper arms. “If it’s the way that I approached you tonight, then I am very deeply sorry. My inability to resist my urges isn’t an excuse for making you feel uncomfortable.” After a pause, he added, “Besides, you’re right. You’re my employee. And there are certain lines between us that shouldn’t be crossed. As much as I may detest the idea, this kind of intimacy between us won’t ever be repeated. I’m sorry once again.”

Within the next second, Vansh had dashed for the main door and left.

Riddhima remained standing in her spot.

The cold air finally began seeping into her skin.

* * *

The shrill sound of her alarm woke Riddhima up. She reached for the clock on the nightstand and hit the snooze button.

She should be freshening up for her last day on the cruise.

She went back to sleep instead.

* * *

She was woken up an hour later by a knock on the door. It was one of her colleagues wanting to know if she was okay.

Riddhima replied that she wasn’t. She was asked if she would like some medical assistance, Riddhima declined. No doctor in the world could ail her disturbed heart. She deeply apologized for the huge inconvenience she had brought upon everyone but her worries were immediately dismissed. She was wished a speedy recovery and hoped that she could make it to the farewell party tonight.

Riddhima had given a tight smile, waved her goodbye, and then trudged back to the bed.

She fell asleep once again.

* * *

Riddhima was once again awoken by a knock on the door. This time it was nearing afternoon.

Rubbing her eyes, she walked towards the door and swung it open.

“Ma’am, room service.” The staff member politely greeted her.

Riddhima blinked in confusion. “I didn’t order anything.”

“This is sent by the courtesy of Mr. Vansh Raisinghania.” He clarified gesturing towards the service cart piled high with various covered dishes.

Riddhima was reluctant to accept the offer, but her grumbling stomach said otherwise. She stood aside and allowed the staff member to wheel in the cart. He left it close by the table, and bowed to indicate his departure.

The door clicked shut and Riddhima ran a hand over her face. She really should freshen up.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, Riddhima walked out of the bathroom with her wet hair leaving a trail of droplets behind her. She picked up the silver cloche and smiled. There was a plate of rice, three smaller ceramic bowls of three different dishes, some salad on the side as well as some raita. Without wasting another moment, Riddhima picked up the large plate, set it on the table and began digging into her food. She moaned the moment she ate her first morsel. She hadn’t quite realized how hungry she was up until that moment.

She was nearly done half her meal when her mind began to wander back to the events of last night. It could have been a pleasant evening with Vansh if they had just stuck to their cordial conversations. It all went downhill the minute they came in close proximity to each other.

What was it about Vansh that made her lose control of all her senses? The hard, definitive lines that she created all become blurry with him around. If it had been any other man, she would have resisted and objected to their advances right away. Heck, she had done just that with Aryan. So why didn’t she feel the same way with Vansh? Why didn’t she push him away, strike him across the face, and rebuke him for trying to get so close to her? Why did she yearn for his touches, or feel dejected when he refused to proceed any further? She should be happy that he didn’t take things far. Inadvertently, he had protected the sanctity of her relationship with Kabir.

Riddhima sipped on her water as she thought about her boyfriend.

She couldn’t even identify her relationship with him anymore. Just one week ago, she had known him as a physical education teacher. A man who showered her with cuddly stuffed animals, brightened her mornings with cute text messages, and never missed an opportunity to praise and compliment her. Today, she knew him as an undercover CBI agent who had asked his girlfriend to spy on a suspected, highly dangerous criminal.

Riddhima placed the empty dishes back onto the cart.

How could he ask her to do something so reckless and dangerous? She wasn’t a spy. She didn’t even know the first thing about being one. Yes, Kabir had sat down with her to give her some tips and pointers but that was hardly enough. How can those few hours possibly compare with the years of training that the other agents had? Hell, hadn’t that one officer died doing the exact same thing Riddhima was sent in to do?

Standing up, Riddhima began pacing. She ran a hand over her damp hair and continued to worry.

She told Kabir that she could die for him, but could she really? She wanted to believe that she wasn’t just throwing big words around but she was beginning to seriously doubt that. She came here to spy just like he wanted but she was struggling. The very same heart that had professed its love for Kabir would now question her every ill-intended move towards Vansh. Lying, invading someone’s privacy, playing with their emotions - how was any of that right? Others may feel comfortable behaving in this way but not her. There was no way she was going to spy on Vansh anymore. Whether he’s guilty or not, it’s not up to her to judge or punish him.

She fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Vansh.

No matter how much she tried, she didn’t think she would ever be able to fully understand him. He had a rough exterior, and didn't hold back to dole out punishments whenever he saw fit. It didn't matter to him whether the person standing in front of him was a complete stranger or a family member. Riddhima touched the shoulder he had thrown a knife at. It was an offensive attack but it was for the purpose of defending his sister. Riddhima should have been fearful. She should have instantly believed in Kabir’s words about Vansh being a hardened criminal. She had been neither of those. Instead, she had dealt with the pain and understood why he acted the way he did. Now that she thought about it, she did the same for the past two nights as well. She silently dealt with the pain and let him be aggressive to the offenders. Whether he crossed limits with them or not, she didn’t really care. She wanted Aryan to be heavily punished for his atrocity against her, but she didn’t want Vansh to murder him out in public. Ishani also deserved to be punished for her vile tongue, but she didn’t want Vansh to be labeled as a woman beater because of it.

Since when did she want anything for Vansh? Who was she to want anything for him? She had to remember she was nothing but an employee. That too a temporary one whom, after tonight, he would never see again. When the ship came to shore tomorrow, he would return to his world and she, hers. Their paths would never cross again. There was no reason for them to do so. She, a mere event manager, who was trying to find a permanent job as a physiotherapist. He, a highly successful business tycoon who was ruling over an empire. For what reason would they ever interact with each other again?

Riddhima sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

No, whatever happened last night was a rare occurrence. Vansh had even told her the same. Whatever transpired between them, it would not be repeated. She wasn’t able to stick to her resolve. Perhaps Vansh would be able to do a much better job of it.

* * *

The entire day had passed with Riddhima staying locked in her room. Apart from the staff member who had dropped by to give her her lunch, no one else had bothered to check up on her. She had been thankful for the solitude. Other than thinking about the ethicality of her actions, she had managed to fit in a few more hours of sleep. She supposed the fatigue from the last four days were finally catching up to her.

A knock on the door made her perk up.

She wasn’t expecting any visitors. She wondered if there was an emergency that needed to be attended to.

She dashed for the door and pulled it open. There was a woman standing before her with a large teal box and a red bow on top.

“How may I help you?” Riddhima politely asked.

“Mr. Raisinghania has sent this in for you.” She said, offering the box.

Riddhima hesitantly accepted it. “What is it?”

“Sorry Ma’am, but I’m not privy to that kind of information. Have a good day.” She smiled, and bid her goodbye.

Riddhima shut the door and walked back to the bed. Setting the box atop the mattress, she undid the pretty bow. She lifted the lid and her mouth hung open in surprise. It was yet another dress and on top of it laid a thick envelope.

She pulled out a letter and read:

_My Dear Riddhima,_

_I once again deeply apologize for all the pain you received last night. It was unwarranted, and you didn’t deserve any bit of it. I cannot promise that my horrible siblings would admit to any of their mistakes. The least I can do is apologize for my own shameful behavior._

_I will not disrespect you by denying everything that transpired between us. I invited you for dinner which you begrudgingly accepted. We shared some nice, polite moments which made you comfortable. I should have done a better job of keeping our interactions limited to that. Instead, I invited you for a dance which should have been innocent, but it quickly spiraled into something a lot more passionate._

_Again, I will not insult you by blaming you for what happened. It was my fault. I’m the one who danced in that manner with you. I’m the one who refused to let you go. I’m the one who kissed you, touched you, and wanted to do much, much more with you. You kept repeating that I’m your employer. I should have listened to you and respected your wishes to not take things further. You didn’t need to cite the professional dynamic between us for being the reason why you didn’t want anything to do with me. All you had to do was say a simple ‘no’. That’s supposed to be enough._

_I let my tempestuous thoughts overwhelm my better judgement and that is simply inexcusable. I can assure you, a grave mistake like this will never happen again. Tomorrow, we will hit shore, then part ways forever. You will never have to be reminded of me or the awful night you unfortunately had to experience. Hopefully, as life goes on, you will be able to put both of us behind you._

_The dress you have received today was the one I had intended you to wear last night. I will not assume to know how you would react upon seeing it, especially after everything that has happened. If you reject it, that would be okay. If you accept it, I would be the most grateful for I have sent it to you as a token of my apology._

_I have heard that you are feeling unwell today. I truly hope it’s not because of me. If it is, then again, I deeply apologize. I do not know if I would get to see you tonight at the farewell party. If this is our last interaction, then I wish you nothing less than the best Riddhima. In this mad, cruel world, it truly was my honor to meet a bright and beautiful soul like yours._

_Yours truly,_

_Vansh_

Riddhima immediately pressed the letter close to her heart. She couldn’t stop the heavy tears that fell out of her eyes. To say she was deeply touched by his words would be a heavy understatement. She didn’t even know why she was having such a profound reaction. How long has it even been since she knew Vansh? Four days? No, that wouldn’t be accurate. Out of these four days, she has only known him for a good few hours, and those hours wouldn’t even make up a full day. Such a short time, and yet he was able to carve an unknown space in her heart.

She looked down at the letter once more. It trembled in her shaky hands.

A lot of wrongs happened last night but it wasn’t just his fault. It was hers too. She should have been adamant about not going to dinner. She should have refused him when he asked to dance. Not to mention the little chase. That was all her. And their kiss? She was the one who initiated a form of it, not him.

She hurriedly wiped her tears away.

No, she couldn’t let him live with this misunderstanding.

She gently placed the letter by the nightstand, and picked up the dress from the box. Riddhima was absolutely stunned. It was gorgeous beyond words. She pressed it against her body and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. To know that Vansh had picked this out, especially for her, it made her feel warm.

She glanced at the clock. It was a little past seven. The party must have started by now. No matter. It wouldn’t end until the later hours of the night.

Turning around, she carefully laid the gown on the bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. If this was going to be the last time she met Vansh, she wanted to look her best.

* * *

The farewell party had been going on in full swing for the past hour and a half. Many had approached Vansh with the intentions of gaining something out of him. Some were business associates who assumed they could sneak in a deal while Vansh was in a festive mood. Others, mainly women, came to him with the prospect of enjoying his sexual company for the night. Unfortunately for both groups of people, Vansh was in the worst mood he has ever been in.

Ever since last night he was plagued by the inappropriate way he behaved with Riddhima. How could he possibly do that to her? Hadn’t he admonished Aryan multiple times for staying within his limits? To not make the female guests feel uncomfortable? How could he go ahead and do the exact same thing to Riddhima?

He downed two shots of tequila in quick successions.

His behavior was nothing less than abhorrent. A mistake that should have never been made. If it wasn’t enough to humiliate her in public, what he did to her in the bedroom…

Muttering another curse, he downed another shot.

“Line me up something stronger than this.” He commanded the bartender.

The dress was a mistake. What the hell was he thinking by giving it to her? Why on earth would she want _anything_ to do with him, especially after the way he treated her? Attacking her with a knife, insisting on having dinner with her, the dance, the kisses, and then the bedroom…

The moment the drinks were presented to him, Vansh began downing them at quick rates.

He was a fcking monster. It’ll do her good to stay far away from him.

* * *

Riddhima passed through the heavy set of doors and immediately began her search for Vansh. Unfortunately, the ballroom was huge and there were far too many people around. She could ask someone where he was, but she feared how it may be perceived by them.

With her hands folded before her, she slowly walked further into the room.

Was Vansh even here? Maybe he was with some of his work colleagues, or better yet, his family. She couldn’t just go up to them and demand to speak with him. What excuse would she even give? She couldn’t say it’s regarding work. The day was over, and it was time to relax and have fun. Moreover, due to her ‘sickness’ she didn’t even attend her duties for the day. She would certainly be called out for it.

As she stood alone in the middle of the ballroom, Riddhima wondered how she would possibly find him.

* * *

Vansh pinched the bridge of his nose and kept his eyes closed for a long few seconds. All that hard liquor must surely be getting to his head. Why on earth would Riddhima be here, that too wearing the dress _he_ gave her?

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that she was indeed in the room. Mouth hung open, he had to grip the railing hard so that he didn’t topple over.

She looked absolutely ethereal in the sky blue gown. The golden embroidered fabric on the torso was a bit on the risque side as it heavily protected her breasts but the swirls teased all the glorious skin underneath. The two golden straps hung diagonally over her shoulders, bringing one’s attention to her chest. She didn’t look vulgar at all. She was actually quite sensual.

Vansh didn’t know how she did it. When he first saw the dress, it was her name that had immediately jumped to his mind. Needless to say, it had thrown him off greatly. Riddhima was a woman that he barely knew and yet he had this inexplicable need to buy a dress for her. He had bought it of course, never imagining that he would actually be giving it to her one day. But now that he had gotten the chance to see her in it, he knew that the dress had been made only for her. Classy, yet sensual; graceful but enticing. She exuded innocence however there was an air around her that screamed confidence.

Apparently the several women who approached her with gushing praises felt the same. Vansh watched as Riddhima provided each woman a blushing smile, a generous hug, and an amicable laugh. Still, in the brief seconds in which she didn’t actively interact with them, her eyes darted around the room as if they were searching for someone.

Vansh’s grip tightened over the railing as he wondered if she was looking for him. He tore his eyes from her and admonished himself. Why the hell would she be looking for him? So what if she wore the dress? It didn’t mean anything. It’s a pretty outfit. She could have kept it for that reason alone. Or maybe she wanted to flaunt it just for this one night and then never see it again. There’s a myriad of reasons for why she could have worn it.

Shaking his head, he began descending the steps to head for outside. He needed the fresh air to clear out his foggy mind.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay Riddhima?” Priya asked. “You look a bit pale.”

“Haan,” Riddhima curled a lock of hair around her ear, “just a bit tired.”

“Did you eat anything since morning?” Anjali inquired.

“Haan, I had lunch.” Riddhima replied.

“Why don’t you have a seat then?” Priya said, pulling open a chair for Riddhima.

She smiled, took her seat and inhaled deeply. It must have only been five minutes since her colleagues ran over to her to gush about how beautiful she looked but it seemed much longer to her.

She glanced up at the single tall glass of orange juice that was offered to her by a waiter. Smiling, she accepted it and downed the skinny glass with just three gulps. She tilted the empty glass and looked at it curiously. It looked like orange juice and tasted like it too. Yet, there was something off about it.

She placed the empty glass on the table and glanced over at her colleagues. They had invested themselves in clicking selfies. Riddhima used this opportunity to look around for Vansh. From what she could see, he wasn’t anywhere on the main floor. Maybe he was on the upper level.

She slightly jumped when another glass of juice was presented before her. Smiling meekly, she accepted it and took careful sips this time. Again, it tasted exactly like orange juice but she couldn’t help but feel like there was something off about it. For starters, she couldn’t remember the last time when orange juice made her blood run warm. She downed the entire drink, hoping that it was just her nerves affecting her taste buds. A bad mistake really as she was starting to feel immensely heated.

Riddhima stood up and headed for the deck. Some fresh air would surely help her to cool down.

* * *

Vansh sighed as the icy water traveled down his throat. Coming outside was undoubtedly the right thing to do. His mind was still a bit heavy from the booze but it was definitely a lot better than before. Being away from Riddhima must have helped as well.

He really needed to get a grip over himself. He was behaving like a child. No, not a child. He was behaving like a fcking teenager who was going through his first bout of puberty. Everything about Riddhima was becoming heightened for him. The various inflections in her voice whenever she talked, her laughter that mimicked the sound of air blowing against wind chimes, or the sheer way she carried herself. A small frame filled with a simplistic beauty. An absolute rarity in the world he has come to know.

Vansh was taking another sip of his water, when he choked on it. He could recognize that glorious body from any angle he looked at, and right now the vision he saw terrified him.

It was Riddhima, leaning over the side of the ship.

Was she about to jump?

Vansh’s heart pounded.

“RIDDHIMA!”

The glass shattered against the wooden deck, and Vansh bolted towards her. She looked over her shoulder with a dazed expression and it scared him even more. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the railing. His hands tightened around her slender arms, and he raked his eyes over her to see if she was okay.

“What the _fck_ were you thinking?” He hissed at her. “Maana ki kal tumhare saath bura hua, but iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum apni jaan de do.”

“Vansh, yeh tum kya keh re ho?” She tried to extricate herself out of his hands but it was useless. He simply increased his hold over her. “Vansh, you’re hurting me!”

He slightly shook his head as a means of clearing out the rage that had come to cloud his judgment. He startled when he felt her tender hand rest on his cheek.

“I promise you Vansh, I wasn’t going to jump.” Her voice came out strong, sturdy and yet incredibly soft.

He released his grip over her and looked away. What the hell was he thinking? Again, he hurt her when he promised himself to do better.

“Look at me.”

Vansh clenched his jaw and kept his face turned the other way. If she was fine then that ended the matter. There was no need for him. He took one step away from her, but it was shadowed by Riddhima.

“Please, look at me.”

Vansh pocketed his hands and kept his head held high. He purposely looked over her head.

“Jo bhi kehna hai jaldi kaho. Itna time nahi hai mere paas.” He bit out.

A blatant lie. He would give up anything to spend just one more minute with her but it was a privilege that he couldn’t partake in.

“Oh, sorry.” She spoke quietly. “Woh Sir, thank you kehna tha.”

Vansh scrunched his eyebrows. The switch from his name to the former title pricked him greatly.

“For the dress, the letter, the apology - everything.”

Vansh at last lowered his eyes to look at her. She was staring down at her small fingers. From this angle, Vansh saw a small glint on her cheek. Was it a tear? He reached over to touch her cheek. Startled, she looked up to meet his eyes. Whatever tough facade he had been trying to put up instantly faded away. How could he possibly be dishonest when those gorgeous eyes looked back at him?

He pulled his hand back, and looked away, “You don’t need to thank me.”

All of it was too much. The dress, the words he had written in the letter… _fck_! He had completely forgotten what he had told her. When he had penned down his words, he had assumed that they would never meet again. That notion had made it easier for him to open his heart out to her. He hadn’t expected her to stand before him as a direct response to it.

“But I do.” She told him. “Thanking someone for a beautiful gift, and a sincere apology is the polite thing to do.”

It didn’t go unnoticed by him that she didn’t mention the letter. Fair enough. There’s no need for them both to dwell in an awkward tension.

“It’s fine.” He took another step but Riddhima stretched her arm out before him.

“Meri baat abhi puri nahi hui hai.” She said.

Vansh looked at her. Flushed cheeks, pupils dilated, and lips pulled up into a soft smile - why the hell was she looking at him like that?

“There are certain things about the letter that I need to address.” Her eyes widened just a tad bit more.

Curious, he asked, “Like what?”

“Well, for starters, I don’t expect any apologies from your siblings. They don’t seem the type to admit their own mistakes let alone apologize for them.” She said, earning a soft chuckle from him. “But I am touched that you went out of your way to apologize to me. And it wasn’t even a short two worded ‘I’m sorry’. You actually took the time out to highlight every little thing that you felt remorseful for. Not to mention, the immense respect with which you wrote to me, it meant a lot. Thank you for that.”

“Meine kaha na, you don’t have to thank me Riddhima. What I did was wrong. Maafi maang na toh bare minimum tha.” The self-disgust he had been feeling the whole day rose back to the surface.

“But galti sirf aap ki nahi thi.” Riddhima said. “I also played a part in everything that happened.” Vansh scrunched his eyebrows. “You invited me for dinner, and I chose to come. We danced, but not in a way that made me uncomfortable. I was nervous, but in an exhilarating kind of way.” Vansh’s heart quickened when she stepped closer to him. Gently playing with the buttons of his shirt, she looked up at him, and continued. “You did let me go. If you hadn’t then I wouldn’t have sent you on a little chase after me. As for the kiss,” he gulped when she looked down at his lips, “it was I who teased you with one at first.” As if to remind him exactly what she was talking about, Riddhima captured his bottom lip between her teeth and dragged it. “When you were touching me, I could have told you right away if I wanted you to stop. Even if I didn’t say it with my words, you would have known from the way my body reacted. Just like last night when you knew when to stop.” Riddhima gently touched his cheek and he leaned into her touch. “How did you know Vansh?” She asked quietly. “How did you know when to stop?”

“I don’t know Riddhima.” He rested his hands against her hips and closed his eyes. 

How could he possibly explain this overwhelming attraction he felt for her? How in the very short time that they had met, he felt this inexplicable need to learn everything about her.

“Vansh.” Her soft whisper made all the tension in his body fade away. “I’m no longer your employee, and you’re not my boss anymore. Aur kal hum judaa ho jayenge.” Vansh pressed his fingers harder against her waist. “Aaj raat ke liye hi sahi, will you be mine?”

“Riddhima?” Vansh snapped his eyes open. He stared at her, not quite believing what he just heard. Surely, the alcohol must still be clouding his senses.

But gazing down at his lips, she nodded her head. Her eyes hooded, she told him, “Kiss me Vansh. Touch me like you’ll never get to do it again.”

Vansh remained frozen in his spot. Surely, he’s imagining things. When Riddhima pressed her soft lips against his, his illusion was broken. With the full moon shining bright above them, the clear night sky illuminated by an arraying burst of fireworks, and the waves crashing against the ship, it very well could have been a dream. But then she trailed one hand to the back of his head, and gently tugged at the roots while she deepened the kiss. That’s when Vansh knew that this wasn’t a dream. He wasn’t having vivid hallucinations, and it most definitely wasn’t the alcohol getting to his head. The only thing intoxicating him right now was her.

Her tongue swept across his teeth and he parted them to allow her in. He breathed deeply and held her hips tightly. The way she was kissing him, it was so different from last night. It was insistent, demanding and incredibly hot. It didn’t take much longer after that for him to respond in equal measures. He felt the grin in her kiss and that made him smile in return.

Finally breaking the kiss, Riddhima pressed her forehead against his and let out a shaky laugh. How the hell was that enough to make him feel so light headed? She tilted her head upwards, presumably to say something, but she settled on biting down on her bottom lip in a teasing manner instead.

Holding his hand, Riddhima turned around and began leading the way. It was unbelievable. He, Vansh Raisinghania, the man who captivated the world with his stature, instilled fear with his power, was left wholly mesmerized by this petite woman. She looked over her shoulder, and those eyes, those fcking gorgeous, round eyes hypnotized him. And that chiming laugh that came out of her mouth? It drowned out all other noise around them. He laughed when she raised his hand and spun under his hold.

She was so carefree tonight. There were no walls surrounding her heart, and no tensed vibes clinging to her body. What he had before him was undoubtedly, 100%, the authentic and real Riddhima.

Spinning her once more, he brought her in so that she crashed against his chest. With a delighted gasp, she gazed up at him. Cupping her face, Vansh leaned down to kiss her. She hummed happily when he let her go.

“Come on.” She whispered, holding his hand and leading the way once more.

They reached her room, and while Riddhima opened the door, Vansh leaned down to breathe in the luscious fragrance of roses that were infused in her thick tresses. The door clicked open, and Riddhima looked over her shoulder at Vansh. He had captured a lock of her hair and was twirling it around his finger. Smiling shyly, she swung the door open and walked inside. Vansh too, smiled and watched as her hair slid across his fingers. He stepped inside, the door clicked shut behind him, and all of a sudden, in the quietness that pervaded the room, what they were about to do became all the more real. 

The keycard clacked against the wooden table, and Riddhima remained standing with her back to him. Vansh briefly wondered if she was having second thoughts. He really hoped not. He wouldn’t be able to bear a second rejection from her. He rested his hands on her arms and her happy sigh pleased him immensely. She once again looked over her shoulder with a shy smile. He nudged her head with his and he was awashed with an odd sense of peace. It was strange really. It was just yesterday that he was overcome with an incessant need to consume her mind, body and soul. Now, he was as calm as a still ocean.

Riddhima turned around and rested her hands against his chest. She blinked slowly, and Vansh traced her cheek with the back of his finger.

“How are you so beautiful?” He asked, mesmerized.

Riddhima slid her hands up to the back of his neck and smiled. “The same way you’re so handsome.”

That brought out an amused smile from him. “You really think that?”

She nodded. “So handsome.” She repeated over a kiss. “And hot.” Another kiss. “And sexy.” She whispered in a low voice.

Just like that she switched their sweet little kisses into one of a deep passion. He tightened his hold around her waist and returned the kiss with just as much force as her. Tongues collided once more and their hands began roaming over each other’s bodies frantically. Riddhima slid her hands underneath his suit’s jacket. She moved them across his wide chest and brought the jacket down over his shoulders. He watched as she walked behind him and removed the entire jacket. She flung it onto the wooden table and pressed her small hands against his spine. He chuckled when she moved them up towards his shoulder blades.

“You know, just yesterday I was wondering how it would feel like to touch you like this.” Her confession made his heart flutter a little. He didn’t know she was fantasizing about him to this level.

“And how does it feel?” He asked. “Did it match up to your expectations?”

Riddhima hooked her hands around him and rested her head against his back. “No.” She answered while hugging him. “This is so much better.” Vansh rested his hand over hers. “Do you ever think about me Vansh?”

He smiled. Oh, if only she knew the kind of fantasies he had begun to have about her. Part of him was tempted to share them, but he didn’t want to scare her away just yet.

Instead, he went with a simple, “Yes.”

Still hugging him from behind, Riddhima slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. “And what do you think about?”

He smirked. “I’d rather not say.”

Pouting, she tilted her head at him. “Why not?”

“Because,” He said, turning around, “I’d much rather focus on being here with you right now, than indulge in my fantasies.”

He lightly caressed her hair and smiling, she leaned into the palm of his hand. Turning her head, she kissed the center of it. With another kiss to his wrist, she looked up at him with her hooded eyes. Lightly grazing the side of his cheek with her fingertips, she pulled him in for another kiss. Just like before, she removed any sweet hints from it. It was forceful, and just a tad bit eager. It was more than enough for Vansh to know that mere kisses won’t be satiating her thirst now.

Breaking the kiss, he turned her around and swept her hair to the side. He took a moment to stare at her back. Half of it was entirely bare and from what he could see, she wasn’t wearing a bra. She came dressed like that for _him_? Growling, he pulled her against him by the hips. Riddhima rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed. Vansh looked down at her and became even more aroused. He cupped her breasts, the only pieces of flesh that were properly covered due to the thick gold fabric. Everything else was just a teasing invite for him.

“Tell me Riddhima,” He spoke low in her ear, “did you wear this dress for me?”

She nodded. “You gave it to me. How could I not?”

Groaning, Vansh leaned down and began leaving a trail of hot kisses against her neck to her collarbone. A low moan was elicited from her as he slowly massaged her breasts. It wasn’t enough. Vansh reached behind her back and quickly undid the short zipper. He brought the lacy golden straps down her shoulders and just like last night, his breath hitched. The gown pooled around her ankles, and she stood before him in nothing but her underwear. He had wanted to touch her so badly last night, had even come close to doing so. _Especially_ when she had turned around to press herself against his chest. He had just about lost it then. But tonight? No one would stop him from having her.

The moment his hands rested on her ample breasts they both audibly gasped. This was it. With each passing second, their fantasies were being brought to life. Vansh squeezed her breasts and watched how Riddhima’s lips parted at the action. Hiding his smile against her hair, he traced his finger against the soft surface surrounding her nipple. He was absolutely fascinated to see the little tremors course through her. He continued to circle her nipple until it hardened and looked ready to be sucked by him. He leaned down and lifted her breast towards his mouth. He gave it one long suck, before he swirled his tongue around the hardened nipple.

“Fck!” Riddhima moaned.

He felt her shaky hand clutch onto his pants. Maybe it would be better for her if she was laying against the bed.

“Come here.” He lifted her with a single arm looped around her waist and threw her onto the mattress.

She bounced when she landed and Vansh wondered if he had been too forceful with her. Given the shining gleam in her eyes, it didn’t seem like she minded though. Vansh had just put one knee on the bed when Riddhima met him for another heated kiss. As he responded, she pulled his shirt apart. The buttons popped open, and the cloth slightly burned against his stomach when she tugged it out of his pants. He started to work on unbuttoning his cuffs while Riddhima worked on removing his pants. The cuffs opened, he should have shrugged the shirt off, but he remained there on his knees staring down at Riddhima. He had never seen her like this before. So frantic, so eager, and absolutely determined to have something. And the fact that what she wanted most was _him_ , naked? Vansh could swear, he had never felt hotter, or harder, than in that moment.

He lifted her chin and she looked up at him with her big doe-like eyes.

 _Fck_! If he didn’t see those eyes for the rest of his days, he would positively go mad.

Riddhima raised herself to her knees and kissed him. The zipper to his pants was slid down, and the single hook was unclasped. His white shirt was slid off and he cupped her face for a deeper kiss. Her fingers brushed against his shaft and he had just about lost it. He pushed her back against the mattress, and nestling his leg between hers, he pressed his entire weight against her. Vansh was pleased to feel the happy smile in her kiss. And the way she ran her small hands up and down his naked back? There was nothing quite like it.

Riddhima broke the kiss with a shaky laugh.

Nudging her nose with his, he asked, “What’s so funny?”

She shook her head.

“Batao na.”

“They just, they feel...” She trailed off with a shrug.

Vansh scrunched his brows, not quite understanding what she was referring to. He followed her lowered gaze to look down at her breasts. They had been squishing against his bare chest for the past few minutes now. He brushed his chest against her nipples and she let out a sharpy, happy gasp.

“Did you like that?”

She giggled. “They tingle.”

“Is that good or bad?” He rested his hands just underneath the swell of her breasts and lowered himself so that he was directly in front of them.

“I don’t know. Good?” Riddhima answered.

“How about this?” He asked, swiping his tongue over one of her nipples.

“Oh!” She pressed herself harder against the mattress.

Vansh swirled his tongue around the nipple again before he began sucking on it. When he heard no sound from her, he briefly glanced up. Lips parted, eyes closed, and her hand lightly playing with his hair, she was soaking in all the little sensations his mouth was producing. Vansh shifted his mouth’s attention to her other breast. She gasped and pulled on his hair just a bit tighter. It made him suck on her harder in retaliation.

“Vansh.” She whispered.

He smiled. If this was how she was reacting from just his attention on her bosom, then what would she do when he brought his lips down to a more intimate area?

He bent his knee and pushed her legs slightly apart. He brought one hand down and pressed it against her womanhood. This time she gasped loudly and her body slightly squirmed. Vansh grinned. Now they were about to have some real fun. He released her breast with a wet pop and peppered her torso with kisses. He scooted himself down the bed until he was facing her womanhood directly.

“Vansh?” It was a soft, high pitched voice that spoke.

“Trust me Riddhima. You’re going to love this.” He outlined her hips with several kisses to relax her.

He pulled down her underwear and Riddhima’s hands immediately came to cover herself. Her legs bent and closed, and with her eyes lowered, her nervousness was loud and clear.

“Hey,” He raised himself to cup her cheek. “It’s okay.” He kissed her to further make her feel comfortable but it didn’t quite work. “Here, I’ll take mine off too.”

He proceeded to remove his own pants and underwear. Riddhima openly stared at him with flushed cheeks. When she looked back up at him, Vansh wasn’t quite able to read her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again and he hoped that it worked for she rested her fingertips against his cheeks. He brought one of her hands down to his member and made her hold it. She broke the kiss with a heavy gasp and looked down between them. He let them remain like that for a few seconds; his hand securing hers while she felt the full width and length of him. Curious, she gave him short little pumps and rubbed her thumb against the tip. His heart raced at her stunted acts. He gave her a short, gentle kiss and continued to pepper them down her stomach.

Resuming his former position with his mouth in front of her womanhood, he gently parted her legs.

“Vansh.” She squirmed.

“Do you trust me Riddhima?” He asked.

She remained quiet for a long few seconds before she nodded her head. Her chest was heaving, and eyes, glistening. For the first time that night Vansh wondered if she had ever been with someone before. He ran his hand across her legs, and circled the circumference of her thighs. Slightly massaging the flesh, he kissed the inside of her thighs, coming just close enough to her mound to tease her. Flattening himself against the bed, he stretched her legs so that she was sufficiently spread out before him.

“Vansh?” Her voice came out wobbly.

“Trust me Riddhima.” He spoke calmly.

Vansh flattened his tongue against her hot core and licked a stripe up towards her bud.

“Fck!” Her legs threatened to shake violently but Vansh held them down.

“Just relax Riddhima.” He instructed before swiping his tongue up and down again.

He felt her body lock up at the foreign touch. He decided to give it a few minutes. If she still doesn't relax, then he’ll stop. In the meantime, he continued to use his tongue to explore all the hidden crevices of her folds.

“Oh.” It came out as a soft mewl.

Vansh smiled. At last she was beginning to enjoy herself. Her legs relaxed, her breathing became even, and Vansh continued to give her the immense pleasures she so rightfully deserved.

“Vansh.” Her hand came to rest softly atop his hair.

Vansh began licking her at a much faster pace, surprising her immensely.

“Vansh!” Her fingers went down to the roots of his hair and pulled at them.

He brought his tongue up to her bud and flicked at it furiously, making her hips buck up to his mouth. He returned the favor by sucking on her.

“Vansh!” She moaned and squirmed against him but he held onto her tightly.

Just a few more minutes and she would come to know just how glorious an orgasm like this could be. He moved his tongue furiously until her thick juices were leaking right out of her. He sucked hard on her bud and that was it. His name got strangled in her throat. The only for sure sign that he had of her cumming was the force in which she pulled at his hair.

He kissed her belly and waited for her to come back to her senses. Once her fingers relaxed, he moved back up so that he was hovering over her. He peppered her face with kisses. Opening her eyes, she lightly touched his chin where he was undoubtedly still wet from her.

“How do you feel?” He asked softly.

“I-I’m not sure.” She responded.

“Good?”

She nodded. “I-” She lowered her eyes, and gently pressed her fingertips against his chest. “I never, this has never happened to me.”

Vansh moved some strands of her hair. “Have you ever had sex before?”

She shook her head. Vansh kissed her on the cheek.

“Do you feel scared?”

“Thoda.”

“What are you scared about?” He traced the back of his fingers over her cheek.

“About you entering.” She admitted in a soft voice. “Dard hoga na?”

Vansh shook his head. “It doesn’t have to. If you relax, and I prep you right, it doesn’t have to. Shall I try? If it hurts too much, we can stop.”

When she nodded, he brought one hand down to her mound. Her fingers curled against his chest when his own digits slid between her folds down to her wet hole. He circled it a few times, then carefully pushed his middle finger in. Riddhima closed her eyes, and rested her cheek against his shoulder. He kissed her atop her head and worked his finger in and out of her.

“How does that feel?”

“Good.” She breathed.

“I’m going to add another finger okay?”

When she nodded, he pulled his finger out and worked in another.

“Oh!” She hugged him closer.

“Give it a few moments.” He soothed, while moving his fingers. “If it doesn’t feel right then just tell me.”

“Okay.”

With the passing of a few more minutes, Vansh’s fingers were covered with her juices.

“Riddhima, you think you’re ready?”

“Maybe?”

“You want to try?”

She nodded.

“Okay, just give me a minute.” He kissed her on the forehead.

Pulling his fingers out, he removed himself from her. With his clean hand, he grabbed his pants and shuffled through the pockets for his wallet. He flipped it open and tried pulling out the packet of condom that was kept within one of the pockets. He briefly glanced over his shoulder when he felt Riddhima’s chest against his back.

“Mein madad kar doon?” She asked.

He nodded. “It’s right here.” He pointed at the metallic foil that was peeking out.

“Do you always carry one around?” She teased while she pulled it out. “Itna confidence?”

Vansh blushingly smiled. “This was actually for last night.”

Riddhima tilted her head and looked curiously at him. “Were you expecting to be with someone?”

Vansh gave her an amused smile. “Yes.” The twinge of jealousy that flashed through her eyes pleased him immensely. Knocking his forehead with hers, he told her, “You. I was hoping to be with you last night.”

“Vansh.” Her eyes softened and something warm bloomed within him.

Cupping her cheek, he kissed her. This tender care and affection that he was growing for her, was it just the result of their close proximity right now or was it something more?

He looked down when she held the condom before him. He held it but she wasn’t entirely ready to let it go.

“Riddhima?”

“Can I?” She asked, looking up at him from underneath her lashes.

“Have you ever done it before?”

She shook her head.

“Give me a few minutes.” He told her.

Holding his member, he began pumping it to make it fully erect. Riddhima once again openly stared at him with her wide and curious eyes. He slowed down his pumps, wanting to see how else she would react. She licked her lips and Vansh inwardly cursed. If she continued to look at him like that, he swore he could cum right then and there. And those lips? _Fck_ , he couldn’t think of a more glorious mouth to be wrapped around his cock more than hers.

“I think you’re good.” She said, slightly shifting on the bed.

He looked down at his shaft and he bit back on a curse. A few more pumps coupled with erotic images of Riddhima sucking him would have been enough to make him cum right then and there. His dick twitched in his hand as the head leaked out some precum.

“Fcking hell.” He squeezed his shaft from the base and withheld his impending orgasm.

“Kya hua?”

“Nothing. Just give me that.” He grabbed the condom from her hands and rolled it over himself.

When he looked back up at her, it was to see a pouting face. He lightly chuckled. Was she really that upset about not getting to put the condom on him? He wanted to tell her she could do it next time but he didn’t want to build up unnecessary hopes for the both of them.

Not wanting to think about their impending departure, he pulled Riddhima in for a kiss. Her pout melted away in favor of their tender loving. She fell back against the mattress, and Vansh brought his hand back to her thighs to caress them. Instantly, her body relaxed and seemingly leaned further into him for more. He walked his fingers towards her mound and gently parted her folds. He nudged her legs apart and worked his fingers inside her again.

They briefly broke their kiss so that Vansh could ask her, “You like that?”

This time, she answered with a smile and a nod to her head. “Very much.”

He kissed her again and curled his fingers inside her. Her body immediately bucked up to him.

Grinning, he asked her, “What if I made you cum like this?”

The surprise look in her eyes amused him greatly.

“Tell me Riddhima,” He brushed his lips against the underside of her jaw, “should I?” She shook her head. “And why not?” He asked, planting a kiss.

“Because I want you.” She mumbled shyly.

“But this is me.” He moved his curled fingers deeper into her.

“No.” She shook her head. Her arms around his neck, she buried her head against his chest. “I want _you_.”

Vansh laughed. “Okay.”

He kissed her on the cheek and moved far enough so that he could line himself against her. The tip had just peeked in when Riddhima squeezed her eyes shut.

“Don’t be scared. Just relax.” He whispered soothingly.

Her fingers, which were clutching his shoulders, dug further into his skin.

Vansh enveloped her head with his hands, and quietly told her, “Riddhima, look at me.” She squeezed her eyes and dug her fingers even deeper. “Riddhima, please.”

She blinked them open and after a momentary pause, lifted her eyes.

Lightly touching her cheek, he said, “Don’t be scared. Main hoon na. I won’t hurt you.”

His words showed their effect as a lot of the tension that was coiled up in her body faded away.

Hovering over her lips, and brushing her nipples with his thumbs, Vansh said, “Just keep trusting me Riddhima.”

Arching her body, Riddhima gasped, when he finally pushed himself into her. Her inner muscles clenched over his phallus and he swore he had never experienced a far better feeling than that. So hot, so tight, just so perfect for him.

Leaning over her, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

Riddhima whimpered. “I’m, I’m not really sure. I mean, it’s _there_.”

Vansh chuckled. “Does it hurt?” She shook her head. “Shall I move?”

A small nod of her head, and Vansh slowly began pushing himself in and out of her. The entire time he moved, Riddhima kept her eyes on him. It only made his thrusts into her more meaningful. Hooking his hand underneath her leg, he lifted it to wrap it around his hip.

“How’s this?” He asked, his breaths becoming labored.

There was a small happy smile on her face when she nodded. Motivated by that smile, he bent down to suck on a nipple.

“Oh yes.” She sighed, running her hands through his hair.

He lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his hips. As his thrusts started to become faster, so did his yearning for her. He released her breast to capture her lips for a desperately, heated kiss instead. The mere idea of her never being in his arms again was starting to eat him alive. Riddhima? Not be with him anymore? It just couldn’t be.

He moved even faster.

He didn’t care that his desperation for her was visible. _He wanted her_ _._ Those three little words weren’t meant to just be stated, but _experienced_ and he wanted her to feel every last bit of it.

A spike of anger rose in him when he saw Riddhima clutching onto the bed sheets. He picked her delicate hands and put them across his back. The only thing she should be touching tonight was him, nothing else.

Riddhima broke the kiss, to moan out his name and it was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

“Say it again.” He panted.

“Vansh.” It came out as a happy sigh.

“Again.”

“Vansh.” A joyful gasp.

“Just keep saying it Riddhima.” He panted while pressing kisses against her chest.

One syllable, five letters, and she brought it to life in a different manner each time. Just who was this woman? And how the hell did Vansh get so lucky to have her in his life?

“Yes!” She laughed, tilting her head up.

He couldn’t help but grin as well. When was the last time that he laughed during sex? He had always seen it as just being a physical need of the body. Whether someone was there to help him out with his orgasm or not, it didn’t matter. He hadn’t quite seen it as being an activity that he himself could have fun in before. That’s not to say the women he previously engaged with didn’t try to make things fun for him. They did, with their giggles and teasing voices but they always used to end up grating his ears rather than sound attractive.

Riddhima however, every little thing she did appealed to him like no other. Whether it was the way her slender hands moved all over his body or the way she would smile whenever he did something that she particularly liked - it all fascinated and attracted him to her even more. He wanted to keep pleasing her even if it meant going at it all night long.

Vansh was thrown off when Riddhima rolled him around. His back hit the mattress and he was immediately pulled out of her.

“Riddhima?” He was surprised when she swung her legs on either side of him.

Holding his shaft, she carefully led him inside of her as if they'd been doing this forever. Her hands on his chest, she laughed again. He looped a lock of her hair over her ear and began grinding against her. She bit down on her lip and gave the most delicious moan of the night so far. Was this truly her first time? The way she was grinding her hips against him told him a different story. If not with a man, she must have surely brought herself to an orgasm or two. Is that how she learnt how to grind so well?

Vansh rested his hands on her hips and slowly brought them up to her breasts. 

Whose name did she take when she moved on her own? When she closed her eyes while moaning, who did she see? When she rubbed herself, or played with her breasts, who did she imagine being with her?

“Oh Vansh.” Her moan broke him out of his little reverie.

That’s right. It didn’t matter who used to be in her past. The only person that mattered now was him. It will always be _his_ name that she moaned out when she wanted to reach her ecstatic highs. It will always be _his_ face that she saw moments before sparks flew behind those eyelids. It will always be _him_ that she would want in her arms, in her bed, and wrapped around her for the remainder of her nights.

He increased his thrusts and saw her body begin to convulse. She was almost there. He squeezed her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She hung her head and raked her nails against his chest. Continuing to move into her, he twirled her nipples between his fingers until they hardened. He had half a mind to suck on them again when Riddhima clenched tightly around him.

“Fck!” She choked, her body seizing up.

Vansh had to breathe out a curse of his own. Her inner muscles locked themselves tightly around him and it was enough to make Vansh reach his own orgasm. It was as if Riddhima was waiting for just that to happen as she fell over his chest.

“Riddhima?” He panted.

She hummed in response.

“Are you okay?”

Another hum accompanied with a small nod of her head. Taking his own deep breaths, he ran a hand over her hair. They remained like that for a long few minutes. Two different bodies, but breathing as one cohesive, singular unit.

It was when Riddhima didn’t move for a while that he began to wonder if she had fallen asleep.

“Riddhima?” He called with a slight shake to her body.

There was no response, not even a small hum. Sighing, he carefully laid her back on the mattress. He got out of bed, threw away the used condom and quickly wiped both himself and her down. He pulled on his underwear and slid himself back into bed. He tucked Riddhima underneath the blankets and watched her for a few minutes.

With her spent face, and cooling body, she was absolutely gorgeous. He lightly grazed her cheek. It pained him immensely to think about how he may never get to see her again. He could very well force her to stay with him. He has the means and resources to do so. But he knew if he did that then he would never truly have her. She would always resist him, fight him, maybe even come to hate him and that was something he would not stand. In the short time that Vansh had gotten to know her, he knew one thing for sure: he always wanted Riddhima to look at him with nothing but love and respect for him shining through her eyes.

* * *

It was early hours in the morning when Vansh woke up. Blinking his eyes open, he smiled in content to see Riddhima curled up in his arms. He tightened his hold on her just a little and let his body bask in the warmth she emanated.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so peacefully. Given the kind of people he associated himself with, Vansh had quickly learnt the importance of sleeping with one eye open. But last night he slept like a newborn babe. He shouldn’t have done that. He should have been more vigilant, especially when there was an innocent woman lying by his side.

He was raking his fingers up and down her shoulder when she stirred awake. Her eyes opened, darted around, and when they landed on his face, she froze. She immediately sat up making the duvet slip off of her body. She quickly caught it before it could reveal her naked chest. She turned around and took deep long breaths.

Did she regret what happened last night? Or worse, had she been intoxicated by any chance? No, it didn’t seem like she was. But it’s not like he knew her well enough to know if she was. She had said that she doesn’t drink alcohol but someone could have spiked her drink.

Vansh panicked.

Did he have sex with her without her full consent?

He was about to sit up and apologize profusely when Riddhima turned around to ask him, “Did we reach shore?”

“No, not yet. We’ll be there around noon.” He answered with a tight twist in his gut.

Her shoulders slumped, she fell back against the mattress and curled herself against him. All the tension and worry that had started to engulf his body dissipated. He carefully placed his hand around her shoulder and she hummed in content.

He weakly chuckled. “Riddhima, tumne toh mujhe darra hi diya tha.”

With her eyes closed, and eyebrows scrunched, she asked, “Kyun?”

“Ek pal ke liye mujhe laga ki tum kal raat apne hosh mein nahi thi. Aur meine tumhare saath aisi halat mein…” He trailed off, not wanting to entertain the idea of what a despicable act he might have committed.

Riddhima looked up at him, and rested a gentle hand against his cheek. “You didn’t do a single thing I didn’t want you to.”

Holding her wrist, he gently rubbed his thumb over it and smiled. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss against her forehead. He was about to kiss her on the lips too when she pulled back.

“Vansh, I didn’t even brush yet.”

“So what?” He tried to kiss her again but she pushed him back.

“It’s gross!” She said, turning over to lay back on the mattress.

Sighing, Vansh propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her. She deliberately avoided his eyes, choosing to stare at her fingers instead. Vansh didn’t know what propelled him to slide the duvet down until her bosom was exposed. He could have chosen to simply gaze upon her pretty face and engage in a conversation or two. Instead, he covered one of her breasts with his hand and began swiping his thumb over her nipple. Licking her lips, Riddhima lifted her eyes to look at him. He massaged and squeezed, circled and rubbed, twirled and pinched. He watched the way her pupils enlarged so that the darkness of her irises overwhelmed the white. He brought his hot mouth over her breast and Riddhima breathed deeply. Slow, wet licks around her firm nipples, and hard sucking of the ample flesh; Vansh felt himself get aroused. He took his time with her though. He wanted to remember every little detail about her gorgeous body and the way she reacted. Like how she yelped and giggled when he nibbled her nipple. Just a slight tease before he sucked on her again.

He was highly pleased when Riddhima hooked one leg over his hip and began gently grinding. He brought one hand down over her mound and grinned when he felt her juices stick to his fingers. It made it that much easier for him to insert his digits inside of her. The gasp that she released was absolutely delicious. Moving in and out of her felt so much easier now compared to last night. He supposed Riddhima had become that much more comfortable with him.

“How do you want it Riddhima?” He asked. “Fast or slow?”

Blushing, she answered, “Whatever you think would make me feel good.”

Vansh grinned. If she left herself to him, she would be screaming out his name to the high skies. Continuing to move his mouth against her breasts, he moved his fingers in and out of her at an even pace. It was when he curled his fingers and hit a soft spot that Riddhima let out a sharp scream. Rather than pulling out, he continued to hit it with his curled digits.

“Oh Vansh!” She moaned, sitting half way up.

He kept thrusting his fingers in her, and brought his other hand down to rub on her sensitive bud.

“Fck!” She screamed, falling back down on the mattress.

Her legs spread out wide, she had completely surrendered herself to him. If only he had another condom. He would have fcked her senseless. He settled for pleasuring her with just his fingers instead, and it ended up being a pretty good alternative for she came screaming out his name. Vansh pulled his fingers out and kissed her breasts. She twitched from the act and it made him smile. He should probably give her a few minutes to recuperate before he started again.

Sliding off the bed, he grabbed the box of tissues and wiped his fingers. He pulled out a clean one and gently wiped Riddhima down. Throwing the used tissues into the trash can, he laid back down beside her.

“Yeh kya tha?” She asked him, slightly out of breath.

Vansh shrugged. “Mann kiya, so meine kar diya.”

Riddhima laughed, making him smile in return. He was rubbing circles against her waist when she squirmed.

“Stop it Vansh.” She said in between giggles.

“Kyun?” He asked, amused.

“It tickles!” She replied, trying to move away from his hands.

Burying his face in her hair, he told her, “You really shouldn’t have told me that.”

He brought his hands down against her stomach and began poking her all over. Riddhima’s fully belly laughter erupted across the room. When she tried to move away, Vansh pinned her down by straddling her. He continued to pull out her laughs and giggles by tickling her. Laughing himself, he lowered himself over her and buried his face against the crook of her neck.

What the hell was he even doing? Tickling another woman just so that he could hear her laugh? Since when did he indulge in such activities?

He kissed her against the neck and she sighed happily. He continued to lay down a trail of kisses until he reached a spot on her collarbone that made her gasp. He stopped there, wanting to spend more time to bring out that beautiful sound.

“Vansh.” She rested her hands against the back of his head and gently played with his hair.

He swept his tongue, sucked the skin and enjoyed the way she moved underneath him. His eyes widened when he saw the gorgeous love bite he had left behind. All of a sudden, he was overcome with the desire to litter her entire body with marks of him. In one fell swoop, he descended on her and began leaving behind more similar imprints on her skin.

Vansh didn’t know how much time must have passed with them entangled in each other’s embrace. But he didn’t really care. This beautiful soul was in his arms and he wanted to bask in her presence every second he could get.

Rising up from her thighs, Vansh came to lie down beside her.

Turning her head towards him, she asked with a chuckle, “Are you happy now?”

Vansh nodded. “Tomorrow when you wake up, I want you to remember me.”

Riddhima’s smile faltered. She rested her head against his chest and drew circles against his soft skin. She was silent for a long few minutes. Vansh wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and wondered if she was starting to desire to be with him just like he was.

“Vansh, this thing between us, is it just sexual attraction?” She asked.

He sighed. He had wondered about the same. He had felt the attraction with a burning passion two nights ago, but yesterday? The desire he had for her was completely different. It wasn’t a temporary lust. It was something far more permanent.

“Well, we’ve had sex.” He told her. “Do you feel less attracted to me now?”

“I’m not sure.” She answered in a small voice. “I like it when you touch me. And I want you to keep touching me.” He kissed her atop her head. “But what if this is it?” She asked in a small voice.

His heart panged at the idea. “Then this is it Riddhima. We’re two adults who had a beautiful night together and then parted ways.”

Riddhima flattened her palm against his chest and hugged him closer.

In choked words, she asked, “Will you forget me?”

“Never.” Came his immediate reply.

She closed her eyes and he felt a teardrop hit his skin.

“Will you forget me?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Kabhi nahi.”

He petted her hair. “Do you want to keep seeing me?”

There was a small shrug to her shoulders. “I can’t right now.”

“May I ask why?”

She didn’t answer for a while. “There are some things I need to do first.”

He nodded in understanding. “And when those things are done? Would you want to see me then?”

“I hope so.” She replied quietly.

Vansh wondered if he could do something to change her mind. Who was he kidding? There was a lot that he could do, but they would all be against her will. Besides, it’s probably best if they both stayed away from each other. Given the line of work he’s in, there’s no way that an innocent and kind soul like hers could exist.

Riddhima’s giggles brought an automatic smile to his face. “What’s so funny?”

She turned her head to face him. With a small shrug, she told him, “I never imagined that I would lose my virginity on a cruise.”

His smile widened. Running his fingers down her back, he asked, “Is there anything else you want to try?” Her eyes widened and cheeks grew red. “Don’t be shy.” He encouraged. When she lowered her eyes and lightly scratched at his chest instead, he hugged her. “How about we go take a shower?”

Riddhima raised her surprised eyes at him. With a teasing glint in them, she asked, “Why do I get the feeling that it won’t be just a shower?”

“You’re starting to know me so well.” He leaned down to kiss her but she brought her hand before them as a barrier.

“Bina brush kiye toh bilkul nahi.” She told him with a shake of her head.

Rolling his eyes, Vansh picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Lightly pushing her towards the sink, he told her, “Go brush your teeth.”

“Tumhe bhi toh karna hoga.” She told him.

Pressing his lips, he picked up the complimentary toothbrush that was still in its plastic wrapper. He held it out for her to apply the toothpaste. He lightly knocked their brushes together, before he started brushing. Riddhima laughed before she did the same.

As they stood before the mirror cleaning their teeth, Vansh wondered once again, as to what the hell he was doing. He has had one night stands before. Many of them with women that he barely knew for an hour or so, while some of them he had known for a while. But regardless of how long he knew them for, he had _never_ behaved this way. In all the minutes they spent together, he never had the desire to continuously make them feel good via sex or through domestic moments such as this. What the hell was it about Riddhima that made him act in these new ways?

He spat out the foam, rinsed his mouth and toothbrush and put it back in the holder. While Riddhima did the same, he turned on the faucets for the shower. He brought his hand out underneath the spraying droplets to gauge the temperature. Riddhima simply walked in.

Standing underneath the stream of water, she closed her eyes, and raised her head. Vansh watched as the water droplets streamed down over the curves of her face.

Opening her eyes, she asked him, “Kiska intezaar kar rahe ho? Aa jao. Pani ko aise waste nahi karna chahiye.”

Smiling, Vansh stepped inside and slid the glass door closed behind him. He stood underneath the stream and blocked her from getting wet.

Pouting, she asked, “Ab mein shower kaise lungi? Saara pani toh tum harap rahe ho.”

Vansh smirked. “Who said anything about taking a shower?” He trailed a finger along her face.

She shivered to his immense pleasure. Lifting her chin, he leaned down to kiss her. The minute their lips connected, he groaned. It had just been a few hours since he kissed her last but it felt like forever. Cupping her face, he went to deepen the kiss. He smiled as his tongue went inside her already open mouth. Just waiting there, both patiently and eagerly, for him to come and ravage her. Her hands looped around his neck while his hands drifted back down to her breasts. He once again massaged them, and squeezed them in a way that her light mewling indicated she liked immensely. He was tugging on her nipples when he broke the kiss. He looked down and saw her hand wrapped around his erect cock.

“Riddhima?” He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so surprised.

“You should also feel good Vansh.” She replied, stroking him.

It was his turn to hiss and sigh as she worked him up. He turned around and took a few steps back until he hit the wall. Leaning against it, he watched Riddhima as she got wet from the shower and continued to work her hand up and down over his shaft.

She wasn’t an expert at this. He knew this from remembering her words of being a virgin, but also from the way she moved her hands. They were stunted, hesitant, and her grip was all over the place. When she squeezed him particularly too tight, Vansh hissed and pulled himself away from her hold.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her face growing red from embarrassment.

“You were squeezing me too tight.” He said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said in a small voice.

“Hey, come here.” He pulled her in for a kiss. “It’s okay.”

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, raising her big doe-like eyes at him.

Smiling, he shook his head. Lightly touching the corner of her mouth, he asked, “Do you want me to teach you how?”

Riddhima slowly nodded. He kissed her atop her forehead and brought her hand back to his shaft. He made her curl her fingers around the base and made her squeeze.

“Just a little, not too much.” He instructed.

“Like this?”

“Yeah. Now go up.” When she led her hand up with the same amount of pressure, he corrected her. ”No, loosen your hold when you go up. There we go. Just like that.”

“Now just keep going up and down?” She asked.

He hummed in response.

“And what do I do here?” She asked, twirling a finger around his tip.

He chuckled when his cock twitched. “I think that answers your question.”

Riddhima blushed. She gently ran her fingers over the head, making his heart flutter. It began racing wildly when Riddhima went down on her knees. She blinked a few times, pressed her lips closed, and gulped.

“Riddhima, you don’t have to do that.” He spoke, slightly out of breath.

“I want to. At least just try. See if I like it or not.” She said, stroking him up and down.

Vansh seriously hoped she did. Mouthing at his balls, she dragged her lips up his shaft until she reached the base of his head. She brought her mouth back down and flattening her tongue, she licked his member until she reached the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head and it twitched violently. Riddhima had to grab hold of his dick to make it stay still. She brought her mouth down on him and Vansh swore he could have cum into her right then and there. Her loose tongue moved around his dick uncontrollably, as if it wasn’t quite yet sure as to what to do with it. She brought her head down halfway down his cock and he wondered if she would be willing to go all the way. He raked his hands through her wet hair and pushed himself forward all the way. She immediately pulled back, gagging.

“What the hell Vansh?” She asked over her sputtering coughs.

He tried blinking a few times to rid himself of the lustful haze that had clouded his mind. “Too much?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” He rubbed her cheek.

She blinked rapidly a few times, and refused to meet his eyes. “It’s fine.” She clipped, stroking him again.

“Hey, I said na I’m sorry.”

“Aur meine kaha na it’s fine.” She argued back.

Vansh clenched his jaw. There was no way he was going to have her be upset when they were having sex. Crouching, he lifted and raised her until her womanhood was directly in front of him. He hooked her legs around his shoulders and rested her back against the wall.

“Vansh kya kare ho?” She squealed, while holding onto his arms for a good grip.

“I’m showing you that I’m sorry.” He replied.

He stretched her open and licked up her hot flesh. She gasped and her body twitched but he secured his hold on her. Dragging his tongue up and down, it didn’t take long for her body to relax and lean itself further into his touch. Her hand raked against his scalp through his wet hair. For that little pleasure, he increased the pressure with which he sucked on her.

“Fck.” Her voice wobbled and her arms trembled when they tried to hold onto him.

He crossed her legs tight across his back so that his head was pressed snugly against her core. When he was sure that she wouldn’t fall, he reached down to his own cock and began pumping himself.

“Fck, Vansh.” She panted.

He moved his hand in tandem with his tongue and it didn’t take long before they both came together. Vansh unloaded his seed all over the wet floor while Riddhima shook right against his mouth. He held her up by the ass and pressed gentle kisses against her core. He continued to kiss her upwards on the belly and waited until she relaxed. When she ran a hand along the side of his face, he looked up.

“Maafi qubool hui?” He asked.

Riddhima laughed, and nodded. “Ji Mr. Raisinghania. Aap ki maafi qubool hui.”

Vansh wrapped his arms around her and hid his face between her breasts. He didn’t want to admit it but he was going to miss her so damn much after today.

“Vansh, are you okay?” She asked softly, running her hand through his wet hair.

“Haan.” He slowly pulled himself off of her. “We should take that shower.”

He brought her down until she was standing before him.

Noticing her shaky legs, he asked her, “Are you okay?” 

Even though she nodded, she held onto his arms for support. His heart skipped a beat. What the hell was he going to do without her?

Raising her head by the chin, Vansh leaned down to kiss her. He might have been projecting his own feelings onto her, but he could have sworn he felt the same tinge of sadness coming from her. He wished he could treat her like one of his other one night stands. It would have made parting ways with her so much easier. But that wouldn’t be right by her. There’s no way he could treat her as just another fling.

Resting his forehead against hers, he trailed a finger along her jaw. “Riddhima, those things that you said you needed to do. How long do you think it would take?”

She looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “I’m not sure.”

“Is there anything I can do to speed things up?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Dil ki baat hai Vansh. Waqt lagega.” She spoke in a small voice.

That confused him greatly. “Matlab?”

Riddhima kept her eyes lowered while she answered. “Sab kuch itni jaldi ho gaya, I need time to process it. I mean I, I just had sex with my boss.” Her voice wobbled. “I’ll also have to find a new job.”

“New job?”

“I can’t work as an event manager again.”

His heart twisted. “Riddhima, you can’t let what happened between us affect your job. It was after work hours, when you were officially relieved of your duties.”

“But Vansh-” She tried to protest.

“Riddhima, I’m not saying this because I’ve had sex with you. I’m saying this on a professional note. Your performance has been exceptional. I can give you testimonies from people aboard the staff who will say the same.” Cupping her face, he told her, “Please don’t question your capabilities because of us.”

“I’m sorry Vansh but I can’t. Mujhe ab iss field mein kaam nahi karna.” Turning around, she proceeded to lather herself.

As Vansh helped her in washing her back, he couldn’t help but feel another ugly twist in his heart. Without her working as an event manager, the chances of him meeting her again greatly diminished.

He set aside the ugly feeling inside of him and focused on finishing their shower.

* * *

Their shower was long taken, and their brunch was spent amicably. Riddhima had been pleased to know that Vansh had put in a special request of ensuring that all the items were vegetarian. They had eaten their meals in the same manner as two nights ago - with pleasant conversations mingled with some apprehension. The only added element for this meal was their impending departure.

“How much longer till we hit shore?” She asked.

Sighing, Vansh checked his watch. “About two hours.”

He brought his hand back to her shoulder and resumed lightly tracing his fingers against it. Riddhima squeezed him tighter.

Two hours and then she’ll never see him again. She closed her eyes as if that would help postpone the inevitable.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she was feeling this way for him. Was it just because of the sex? She did lose her virginity to him. There was bound to be some sort of special connection between them. Something in her heart told her that it wasn’t just the sex though. There was a lot more going on but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She hoped the time away from him would help her figure it out. Then again, the mere thought of not seeing him again was eating away at her.

“Kya hua?” He asked, with an amused smile.

“Nothing.” She answered with a pout.

He clearly didn’t buy into that as he started to poke her cheeks until she giggled.

“Vansh!” She swatted his hands away.

“Just keep smiling and laughing Riddhima.” He interlocked their fingers. “If it’s the last time I see you, I want it to be this way.”

Feeling overwhelmed, Riddhima closed her eyes and tried turning her head around but he wouldn’t let her.

“Talk to me.” He spoke softly. Caressing her cheek, he asked her, “What’s on your mind?”

“You.”

There was a small smile on his face. “Itna dard de raha hoon tumhe?”

She shook her head. “Halaat de rahe hai.”

He blinked in confusion. “Matlab?”

“I want to be with you.” She confessed in a whisper.

Vansh’s eyes immediately lit up. Sitting up, he lifted her head to kiss her.

“Then be with me Riddhima.”

“Waqt sahi nahi hai Vansh.”

Vansh clenched his jaw. “Mein waqt ke hisaab se nahi chalta Riddhima. Waqt _mere_ hisaab se chalta hai. And if I say I want you now, kissi ki himat nahi hogi mujhe rokne ki.”

“But Vansh mein-”

He let out a low guttural sound and kissed her deeply. She was pushed back to the mattress and was pinned down by his entire weight. There was something different about the way he kissed her. It was extremely hot, but also quite forceful than all his previous ones. The way his hands roamed over her body, it was no longer cautious and soft. Rather they moved with expertise as if they knew exactly what to do to make her compliant to him.

She must have lost count of how many times she uttered his name. With his tongue working around her nipples, and his fingers against her core, there wasn’t much else that she could do except close her eyes and lose herself in all the beautiful sensations he bestowed upon her. When she came it was with his name whispered through a shaky breath.

When she gained back her senses, she saw Vansh lying beside her.

Caressing her cheek, he told her, “Just be mine Riddhima. You don’t have to worry about anything else in the world.”

She was tempted to give in to his request but she refrained from doing so. Before she said yes to him, she wanted to be completely sure of her feelings.

“Can you give me two months? That should be enough for me to figure everything out.”

Vansh darted his pained eyes over her face. “Two months?” She nodded. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. “How am I going to stay away from you for that long?”

Riddhima closed her eyes. Even she didn’t know how she was going to stay away from him. But she supposed this distance and time apart would put their doubts to rest once and for all. This heavy attraction that they’re feeling for each other - was it really just a deep fascination of the body or were they seeking for something beyond that?

Riddhima ran her fingers across his hair and said, “We’ll take it one day at a time.” He leaned in to kiss her wrist. “Would you hold me until it’s time to go?”

Vansh smiled. “Of course.”

Riddhima snuggled up to him and allowed herself to sleep in his warm embrace for the few minutes she had left with him.

* * *

The loud shrill of Vansh’s phone awoke both him and Riddhima from their nap. Riddhima peeked her head up while Vansh reached over the nightstand for the blaring device.

“I have to take this.” He said, sliding out of bed.

Riddhima watched him turn the corner towards the bathroom to attend the call. She should get up and start packing too. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew this moment was bound to come. There’s no point moping about it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of underwear. She searched for a top but found only Vansh’s white shirt in her immediate vicinity. She decided to wear it until she had picked out a proper outfit for her departure.

She had plopped the suitcase onto the bed and had just unzipped it when Vansh came back, having finished with his call.

Hearing him whistle, Riddhima turned her head his way.

“Kaafi hot lag rahi ho.” He complimented with a smug smile.

Leaning against the wall, shirtless, and with his hands in his pockets, he looked mighty handsome as well.

“Koi nayi baat batao.” She told him, shooting him a haughty look.

Vansh raised his eyebrows at her, clearly amused by her statement.

“Apne jism par itna confidence?”

“Of course.” Riddhima answered, jutting out her chin. “Ab mein bani hi itni achi hoon toh kyun na hoon?” Vansh grinned. Further teasing him, she said, “Kismat wala ho gaya jo mujhe payega.”

Vansh scoffed. Standing to his full height, he walked over to her. “Phir toh khushi hogi yeh jaan kar ki Vansh Raisinghania apni kismat khud likhta hai.” Towering over her, he trailed a finger along her face. “Aur tumhari jagah meri zindagi mein permanent hogi Riddhima. Bas tumhari haan ki der hai.”

Riddhima was startled by his words. Did he just indirectly propose to her? But they didn’t even know each other that well. How could he possibly make such a huge proclamation?

He trailed his eyes down her body and lightly moved the flaps of his shirt to reveal some of her cleavage. She rolled her eyes. She should have known that her body was his only motivation for making that statement.

With his hands on her hips, he pulled her forward. “Kuch zyaada hi hot lag rahi ho.” He told her in a husky voice. Leaning his head down, he nipped at her lips. “You have no idea how much I want to fck you right now.”

“Then why don’t you?” She asked with a slight raise to her brow.

“No condoms.” Bending towards her ear, he whispered, “Unless you want me to fck you raw.” She shivered both at the idea and from his deep voice. “I think that’s a good idea Riddhima.” He spoke harshly and frantically. Squeezing her body, he pulled her close. “I’ll fck you raw, cum inside, and then you’ll have to be mine. How does that sound?” He asked over a heated kiss. “Hmm Riddhima? Would you like that?” Another heated kiss. “Would you like having my cum inside you?”

Riddhima whimpered at his words. How the fck was he making her so desperate for him again? When he lifted her, she immediately locked her legs around him. They both gasped when she was pushed back against the cupboard and kissed ferociously. From the way Vansh was kissing her, she wondered if he would actually go through with his little shared fantasy. She wouldn’t lie; the idea of having him inside of her raw and unprotected made her extremely wet.

“Yes.” She whispered when he gave her a brief moment of respite from their kiss.

“What?” He asked, breathing hard.

Even Riddhima couldn’t remember what she was saying yes to anymore but she said it again. Growling, he slipped his hands over her naked back and hugged her.

He mumbled into her hair, “Riddhima, you have no idea how badly I fcking want you.”

“Then have me.” She whispered, pressing kisses against his cheek and jaw.

That was all that he needed for he carried her back to the bed. He pushed the suitcase onto the floor and kissed Riddhima as they fell atop the mattress. She didn’t know how he did it, but his kisses grew even hotter than before. Her underwear was immediately pulled down and it didn't take too long for his pants to come off either. 

Riddhima squirmed. He was moving way too fast for her. His kisses were too rough, one of his hands was moving frantically over her breasts and his other hand was moving against her folds in a harsh manner. She had to break the kiss and physically push him away to get him to stop.

“Kya kar re ho? Thoda dheere nahi kar sakte?” She scolded him.

Embarrassed, he looked away. Riddhima turned his head back her way.

“It’s okay Vansh. Let’s just take it a little slow, hmm?”

He silently nodded but there was still a hint of shame lingering over him.

“Hey,” she brought his head down for a kiss, “meine kaha na it’s okay. Ab aise moonh mat banao.”

“Riddhima I’m-”

“Dekho Vansh, agar tumhe aisi sari hui shakal banani hai na phir chale jao. Jo bhi karna hai mein khud kar lungi.” She told him with a frown.

Vansh raised an eyebrow at her, while Riddhima scooted herself further up the bed. Spreading her legs before him, she closed her eyes and began touching herself. She didn’t see Vansh’s reaction but she could imagine his eyes growing wide from seeing her bold behavior.

She inserted her slick fingers inside and gasped. It wasn’t the first time that she masturbated, but it had been quite some time since she did last. But in all her self-pleasuring sessions, she never did it in front of anyone. She wasn’t sure where she got the confidence to do it in front of Vansh but she supposed she had grown to be quite comfortable around him. That, plus the fact he had already seen all her most intimate parts. There was nothing left to hide from him.

Riddhima’s breathing grew sharp as she moved in and out. It wasn’t enough. The length and width of her fingers, they somehow fell short compared to the kind of pleasures Vansh provided with his. She opened her eyes and saw the glorious sight of Vansh stroking himself. His cock, erect and ready, made her slightly shiver. Vansh must have felt the same for he came to hover over her.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?” He asked before kissing her. “So fcking gorgeous.” Another kiss.

“Baatein band karo, and fck me already.” She said, leading his member towards her core.

“Itni bhi kya jaldi hai?” He teased. “It looks like you have a good handle of things.”

She shook her head. “It’s not enough Vansh.”

“Why not?”

Frustrated, she told him, “Kyunki tumne bigaad rakha hai. I need you.” She finished with a kiss.

When Vansh inserted himself, Riddhima broke their kiss with a shaky gasp. He was inside her last night, yet it felt much different now. When he moved, it was hotter and more intimate.

“You okay?” He asked, breathing heavily.

Riddhima looked into his dilated pupils and nodded. “It feels different.”

“Good different or bad?”

“Good.” She answered. “Definitely good.”

“Good.” Vansh responded, leaning down to kiss her.

Her eyes closed, Riddhima caressed his back as he thrusted into her. She hummed to let him know just how much she was enjoying his movements.

“Fck, you feel so good.” He mumbled into her hair.

“I can say the same about you.” She chuckled.

“Stay with me Riddhima. Forget the whole two months.”

A small twinge of sadness washed over her. “Vansh, please.”

“No Riddhima.” He lowered himself over her, and slowed down his thrusts to gentle rolls of the hips. “I want you. You want me. So what the hell are we waiting for?”

If only she could tell him the truth. She was tempted to tell him everything but she feared what he might think of her once he found out. His respect, and this new found affection that he was growing for her, she didn’t want to lose any of it. Closing her eyes, she looped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Since he wouldn’t do it himself, she rolled her hips aggressively against him.

“Riddhima.” He groaned.

“Two months Vansh. Just two months and everything will be fine.” She insisted.

“Aisa kya ho jayega do mahino mein?”

“I will get my answers.” She said.

Vansh rested his head against hers and thrusted into her slowly, but at exactly the right spot. “What if I told you that I want something more?” He whispered. “That when I wake up, I want you to be in my arms? Or that I want to share my every meal with you? Or that I want to talk about every single topic known to humanity just so that I can hear your opinion on it?”

Riddhima rubbed her hands across his back.

“Your body, as wonderful as it is, it’s not the only thing that I want.” He continued, laying kisses against her neck. “I want the mind, heart, and soul that goes along with it.”

“Vansh.” She moaned, pushing her hips further against him.

Capturing her lips in a frenzied kiss, Vansh pounded fast into her until she came with a startled choke. With her inner muscles clenching over his dick, it didn’t take him long before he too spilled his seed into her. She gave a shaky sigh and held him close to herself. He felt so hot inside her.

“Oh Vansh.” She mumbled as he caressed her hair.

They both remained in each other’s embrace, allowing their unified breathing to calm each other down. Cupping her cheek, Vansh gave her small kisses before he evolved them to a singular deep one.

Riddhima pressed herself against the mattress, allowing herself to relax. Vansh pulled himself out and Riddhima felt an odd sensation like something was missing.

“I’ll be right back.” He told her, kissing her on the forehead.

Riddhima watched as he grabbed the box of tissue from the big table and came back to the bed. Plucking one tissue out, he gently ran it across her wet folds and cleaned her up. After cleaning himself as well, he threw the dirty tissues into the trash can, and returned to pull on his underwear and pants.

“I will miss you.” She spoke in the quietness of the room.

Vansh turned to her with soft eyes. He stared at her a few seconds before he came to lie beside her by propping himself up on his elbow.

“What are you going to miss?” He asked, trailing a finger along her face.

“Your mind. The way it thinks and views the world. It’s different than most people’s.” She said, making him chuckle.

“What else?”

“Your eyes. The way they look at me with so much respect. I don’t think anyone has ever looked at me like that before.”

“And no one ever will.” He told her. “The place that you have in my life Riddhima, it’s incomparable.”

“Tumhari baatein.” She added with a small wobble to her voice. “The way you talk about me, _to_ me, koi aur nahi karta.”

He leaned down to kiss her.

“Why are you punishing yourself Riddhima?” He asked quietly.

“Meine kaam hi aisa kiya hai. Saza toh milni chahiye na.” Her eyes watered.

Blinking in confusion, he asked her, “Aisa bhi kya kiya hai?”

She was tempted to tell him everything but she stopped herself. They were her mistakes. She needed to deal with them herself. She got out of bed and pulled on her underwear. She walked around the corner of the bed and saw the contents of her suitcase all over the floor. Sighing, she lifted it onto the bed and began picking up her belongings. Vansh laid himself on his stomach, rested his chin atop his crossed arms, and watched her in silence.

Riddhima didn’t want to presume to know what was going on inside his head. It was better if she didn’t dwell on how much he wanted to be with her beyond having sex with her. At least not right now while she was still in the same vicinity as him.

“You should take the dress with you.” He said.

Riddhima followed his gaze to the gown that was draped over the chair. She looked down at her suitcase where another blue dress had remained unattended. It had been a gift from Kabir. There wouldn’t be enough room in the suitcase for the two of them. One had to be left behind. Riddhima carefully picked up the blue dress from the suitcase and ran her fingers over it.

Just how easy was it for her to forget Kabir? Her boyfriend of two long years, and he didn’t cross her mind even once last night. Not once while being intimate with Vansh did she feel any sort of remorse or regret over her actions. What did that even say about her? She has been attracted to men before, but not once did she feel so motivated to act on her feelings. With Vansh, she tried to stop herself but they were weak efforts. Why didn’t she resist him harder?

“Do you not want it?” Vansh asked.

“Hmm?”

“The gown. Do you want it?” He repeated himself.

Sighing, Riddhima placed the dress in her hand onto the bed and walked over to the chair where the gown laid. As she ran her fingers through the fabric, she couldn’t help but think about how different it seemed to the one Kabir gifted. There was the obvious difference in the material, and design, but there was an underlying difference too. The sentiments associated with the two dresses were in direct contrast to each other. When Kabir gifted the dress, it was with a grand smile and a hug that felt like warm sunshine. With Vansh’s gift, those sentiments were absent. What she received from him was deep regret, immense pain, and a fear of losing something precious. That wasn’t all though. There was also a resolution to all those negative emotions. Regrets were erased, the pain was healed and the fear subsided even if it was for a short while.

She hugged the gown close to her chest. She shouldn’t be weighing the two gifts like this, but she couldn’t help but value Vansh’s gown higher than Kabir’s. As she walked back to the bed, she eyed the blue dress he had given her. It was during a time when he lied to her about his true identity. When he pretended to be a simple P.E. teacher, and not an undercover agent of the law. She couldn’t help but wonder what else Kabir had lied to her about.

“You’re so quiet.” Vansh commented when she came back to the bed to pack the gown away.

“I’m thinking.” She replied.

“You want to share?”

She shook her head.

“Agar kuch hai toh share kar sakti ho. I won’t judge.” He said, bringing a small smile to her face.

“Thank you. But this is something that I have to do myself.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to, toh mein hoon sun ne ke liye.”

“Thanks Vansh, but I think me going to a neutral party will be better. Tumhare baare mein tumse hi baat karungi toh teekh nahi rahe ga.” Riddhima replied, keeping the outfit she was going to wear for the day aside.

She was zipping up the suitcase, when Vansh got off of the bed and went to stand behind her.

Sliding the shirt off her shoulders, he told her, “That is true. But if there’s something that you want to tell me directly, then you can. I don’t want you to feel scared just to talk to me.”

Riddhima watched as he picked up her bra. “Agar mein tumhe kuch bhi puchu, tum uska jawab do ge?” She slid her arms through the straps and moved her hair to the side so that he could hook the clasp.

“Within reason, but yes.” He replied, resting his hands on her arms.

Looking over her shoulder, she told him, “Then it’s the same with me.”

He nodded in understanding and picked up the pink dress she had selected for the day. He slid it over her body and Riddhima shook it to ruffle out the material underneath. Seeing him shake his head, she raised her eyebrows at him.

“This dress, it doesn’t do justice to your curves.” He commented, making her blush.

“Mr. Raisinghania,” She looped her arms around his neck, “are you saying that you want the world to see my curves? Aankhein bhar ke, mujh par line maare?”

Pulling her closer, Vansh shook his head at her. “You’re such a tease.”

She closed her eyes when he went to kiss her on the forehead. “But you love it.”

“Yes, I do.” He leaned down to kiss her.

Riddhima made sure to keep them short. If they got any longer, it would make walking away from him that much harder. Still, not wanting to quite leave him just yet, she hugged him tightly.

She didn’t know how she was going to get through these two months without him, but she hoped it wouldn’t be nearly as difficult as she imagined it to be.

* * *

Riddhima wrung her hands together as she paced back and forth.

The conversation that she was about to have with Kabir had turned her ice cold and made sweat trickle down her forehead and spine. No matter how much she rehearsed her words, they just didn’t feel right. How the hell does a person tell their partner of two years that they no longer want to be with them? If it had been a regular break up, maybe she would have found the words more easily. But this was far from normal. Apart from the fact that she practically cheated on Kabir, there was so much more that was wrong between them.

“Riddhima!” Kabir’s gleeful voice made her turn around.

Guilt pulled at her heartstrings when he approached her with a grand smile on his face. When he hugged her, she no longer felt the same warmth as she used to. She gave him a gentle pat on the back and a tight smile when he broke the embrace.

“Tum teekh toh ho na? Usne tumhe zyaada tang toh nahi kiya?” He asked with immense concern in his voice.

“I’m fine Kabir.” She answered in a small voice.

“Toh phir tum itni dari hui kyun ho?” He asked, examining her face closely.

Licking her lips, she looked down at her hands. “Kabir, mujhse nahi hua.”

“Kya?”

“Woh, jasoosi. Mein nahi kar payi.” She answered with her eyes lowered.

“Are you f-” He bit down on a curse, and rubbed a hand over his face to calm himself. “Riddhima, tum jaan thi ho na ki yeh mission kitna important hai.”

“Haan, toh tumhare liye important hoga Kabir. It’s not the same for me.” She spoke defensively. When he rested his hands on his hips and blinked in confusion, she elaborated. “Kabir undercover cop tum ho. Desh ko protect karne ki kasam tumne uthayi hai, meine nahi.”

“Riddhima, you agreed to this.” He argued.

“Because you manipulated me!” Riddhima cried. “Meine shaadi ke liye tumse tumhara haath maanga aur badle mein tumne kaha pehle jaa kar jasoos ban jaa. Of course I was going to say yes! It was the only thing in my way of marrying you.”

“Where the hell is all of this coming from? You _knew_ the kind of risks that would be involved.” He retorted.

“No I didn’t!” Riddhima yelled. “You just threw words at me aur mein bina soche samjhe bas haan bolti rahi because I wanted to be with you.” 

“Wanted?” He squinted his eyes at her.

Riddhima blinked rapidly, and felt her hands go cold.

“What do you mean by ‘wanted’ Riddhima?” He asked in a harsh tone that Riddhima presumed he reserved for interrogating suspects. “What the hell happened on that cruise that made you change so much?”

Riddhima turned around so that she could hide her heated cheeks from him.

Wringing her hands, she told him, “Nothing. I just realized how wrong all of this is.”

“What? Our love for each other? Or me wanting to capture a damn criminal?” When she didn’t respond, he spun her around harshly. “I’m talking to you Riddhima.”

“Tum!” She shouted. “Tum galat ho.”

He was stunned. “Riddhima?”

“Everything about you is wrong Kabir.” She continued. “Pehle din se tumne mujhse jhoot bola. Jo insaan apni khud ki pehchaan ke baare mein itna bada jhoot bol sakta hai, how can I trust you about anything that you say?”

“Riddhima, you’ve seen the evidence for yourself. How can you possibly think I’m lying to you about all this?”

Riddhima shook her head. “No, you showed me some pictures and newspaper articles. Those are _not_ evidence. Aur jo evidence hai woh toh tum dikha nahi sakte because I’m just a citizen and those are confidential. So please Kabir,” She crossed her arms, “explain to me how I’m supposed to believe you.”

“Because you love me.” He said holding onto her arms tightly. “That should be enough to make you trust me Riddhima.”

“It’s not.” She responded. “Especially jab kissi bekasoor ki baat ho rahi hai.”

Kabir released her and stepped away, groaning in frustration. “Vansh is NOT innocent! Tumhe yeh baat samajh mein kyun nahi aa rahi? I’ve been chasing that man for the past _three_ years now. Usne aisa koi bhi kaam nahi kiya jo legal ho.”

“If you’re so confident about this then jaa kar apne superiors ko dikhao na yeh proof. I’m sure woh tumhari madad kar sakte hai. Mere paas kyun aa rahe ho bheek maang ne?” Riddhima retorted.

“Bheek maang ne?” Kabir repeated, with a dangerous tone to his voice. She gulped and looked away. “Did you seriously fcking say that to me Riddhima?”

She looked back at him defiantly. “Haan. Kabir, you’re a goddamn police officer and you had to beg me to do your job for you! What the hell does that say about you? That you’re so inept at your job that you had to send in someone with absolutely no experience? Or that you’re willing to cross all limits just to prove your deluded fantasies?”

“I am _not_ deluded Riddhima!” Kabir shouted. “Aur aaj kar liya, but don’t you _dare_ question my capabilities ever again.” He warned her, walking dangerously towards her.

Riddhima dug her thumbs into the palm of her hands to give her confidence to stand her ground.

Jutting her chin out, she told him, “It’s fine Kabir. Aaj se tumhe meri baaton ki fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi hogi.” When he looked at her confused, she elaborated, “I’m breaking up with you.”

He had to blink a few times to make sure he heard her right. “Come again.”

“I’m breaking up with you Kabir.” She repeated in a raised voice. “Aaj se na toh tum mere boyfriend ho, aur nahi mein tumhari girlfriend. Hostel mein tumhari kuch cheezein hai, tumhare ghar tak pahuncha dungi.”

“Riddhima, let’s talk about this. Come sit here.” He tried to lead her towards the bench but she pulled her arm away. “Riddhima, let’s talk.” He said firmly.

“Tum kuch bhi keh lo, mera faisla wahi hoga Kabir.” Riddhima said. “I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“Did something happen to you on the ship that you’re not telling me?” He asked, looking her over. “I didn’t want to say it before, but kuch toh alag baat hai tujh mein.”

Riddhima averted her gaze. She wished she could hide her heated cheeks in the same manner.

“What happened to you Riddhima? Paanch din mein tum itna kaise badal gayi?” He asked.

She raised her watering eyes to look at him. “Teekh vaise jaise tum ek din mein badal gaye the Kabir. Tumne toh ek hi pal mein meri puri duniya palat di. Woh saare sapne jo tumhare saath dekhe the, sab ek hi jhatke mein toot gaye.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that Riddhima.” He said, cupping her face. “Mein abhi bhi wahi Kabir hoon.”

“No you’re not!” Riddhima asserted. “Mera Kabir ek bhola sa, seedha sa ladka tha. School mein gym teacher ki naukri karta tha woh. Meri care karta tha, khush rakhta tha. But tum? You’re a _liar_. Apne matlab ke liye tumne jaan much kar mujhe khatre mein daala. And now I’m saying enough. I don’t want to be a part of your stupid mission, and I don’t want you a part of my life anymore.”

“Riddhima, you’re upset right now. Thande dimag se soch kar baat karte hai.” He tried to touch her arms again to console her but Riddhima stepped away.

“Meine thande dimag se hi socha hai Kabir. Aur aise fatak se faisla nahi liya. Kaafi time laga kar socha hai. Teekh vaise jaise tumne mujhe jasoos ban ne ke liye chuna tha.” A flash of panic flitted through his eyes which confused her for a moment. She dismissed it as him simply being caught off guard by the break up. Clearing her throat, she told him, “Aaj ke baad mujhe contact karne ki koshish mat karna Kabir. I just want us to have a clean cut and move on.”

“You can’t decide for the both of us Riddhima.” He argued loudly.

Riddhima scoffed in disbelief. “So you can decide to hide the truth about who you are, emotionally blackmail me into becoming a spy for you, but I can’t decide that I no longer want to be with you?”

“It’s only been five days Riddhima. Do saal ka gehra pyaar paanch din mein khatam nahi ho sakta.” He argued.

“For me it has.” Riddhima said, standing her ground. “Now when I look at you, I don’t feel any love. I just see a stranger who lied, and used, and hurt me. And I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with that kind of man.”

“You’re making a huge mistake Riddhima.” He spoke in a warning tone. “Mujhse better aur koi tumhe mil nahi sakta.”

“I don’t think that’s true Kabir. Because I don’t know of any other man who would willingly send his beloved into the arms of a supposed criminal.”

“Riddhima!”

“Chilao mat!” She snapped. “I’m _done_ with you. Agar dobara mujhe contact karne ki koshish ki, I’ll go straight to your superiors. Goodbye Kabir.”

“Riddhima, no wait!”

He tried holding her back but Riddhima pulled her arm out of his reach and ran from their favorite place as far away as she could.

* * *

“Boss,” Vansh looked over his shoulder at Aangre who was approaching him. “We found your jacket in Riddhima’s closet.”

Vansh fully turned around and took the jacket from Aangre. “Interesting.” He rummaged through the pockets and found all the contents he had left behind still in there. “ _Very_ interesting.”

“She didn’t take anything.” Aangre commented in surprise. “Maybe she took photographs?”

“Not possible. We had her phone seized remember? And there was no sign of a camera in her suitcase.” Vansh answered.

“Maybe she wrote it down?” Aangre mused.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Vansh spoke dryly. “Not that it matters. It’ll just send them all on a wild goose chase anyways.”

“She didn’t even take Shera.” Aangre chuckled. “There’s no way she would have left something that important behind.”

“Agreed.” Vansh said, throwing the jacket aimlessly onto the table. “We can safely conclude she’s not a spy.”

After a momentary pause, Aangre spoke hesitantly, “If you don’t mind, may I ask you something?” Vansh gave a single nod of his head. “Having sex with her - was that part of the plan or was it something more?”

For the first time Vansh was stumped by the question asked. He peered through the glass windows and looked down at the view below. He couldn’t recognize the people milling about on the bustling streets. They resembled varying insects bumbling around trying to reach a destination that they considered to be important when actually it wasn’t. At least not in his view.

Standing from his high glassed castle, he wondered if he would be able to recognize Riddhima if she were to ever cross the streets below.

* * *

**_Two months later…_ **

Riddhima's last patient of the day left, waving her goodbye.

The door clicked shut and Riddhima let out a deep breath. Today had been exceptionally exhausting. There must be something foul running through the air. There's no other acceptable reason as to why all her patients decided today of all days to be particularly troublesome. She was thankful that the last patient had shown some etiquette.

She shut the computer off, collected her belongings, bid her colleagues a good evening and made her way home.

As the wind flew through her hair in the open taxi, a faint excitement fluttered through her veins.

Today marked the completion of the second month since she had last seen Vansh.

A lot had happened during these two months, but the one constant that remained was her counting down the days for when their self-imposed exile would come to an end. She could have ended it any time she wanted, but there were two pesky matters that prevented her from doing so. One, she didn’t have Vansh’s number. Two, she wanted to see the exile through. The whole purpose for their separation was to determine whether her attraction towards Vansh was merely sexual or if it was something more. If she had ended it soon, her suspicions of merely wanting his body would have been proven true. That was a fact that she refused to bring to life. Her attraction towards Vansh _had_ to be more than carnal desire.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, she looked down. There was a new message from an unknown number.

Clicking it open, she read: _Trèsind, 8 P.M. tonight. - V_.

Riddhima’s heart fluttered. Clicking the phone closed, she looked out at the passing cars with a wide grin.

He remembered.

* * *

Vansh twirled the cane around with his nimble fingers.

“Adi tumhe maaf nahi karega VR.” Said the man tied up to the chair.

Vansh scoffed. “Here’s what I think about Adi and his forgiveness.”

Gripping the cane tight in his hand, he swung it across the man’s head. Blood spluttered from his mouth, and a new gash was made across his face.

“You don’t have to do this.” He panted. “We can talk about this.”

Vansh turned to Aangre who was standing a few feet away from him. “Didn’t we say the same thing two weeks ago?”

“Yes Boss.” Aangre replied.

“Remind me what happened again.” Vansh tapped the cane against the cemented ground.

“They seized our consignment.” Aangre informed.

“That’s right.” Vansh snapped his fingers. “You,” he pointed the cane at the bounded man, “and your btch ass boss _stole_ from me. What made you think that I would let you go just like that?” He pressed the cane into the bullet wound on the man’s shoulder. “Hmm?”

The abandoned building was soon filled with the echoes of the mangled cries emitted from the tortured man.

“It was a mistake. We get that now.” He cried.

“Naahhh.” Vansh disagreed, shaking his head. He removed the cane, and stepping back, he said, “I don’t think you do. Especially that fcking Adi. If either of you had, then you wouldn’t have dared to come into _my_ turf and even _think_ about stealing from me.”

Facing Aangre, he gestured towards the man in the chair behind him. Aangre gave a single nod and left to do as was planned.

“Vansh please.” The man pleaded. “It’s not too late. We can make amends.”

“Oh, I disagree.” He spoke, turning around. “Tum dono ka bura waqt uss pal shuru hogaya tha jab mujhe dhoka dena ka _khayal_ aaya tha.”

“Nahi VR, trust me. We can make things right.” The man spoke frantically. “You just state the terms, and I’ll take them to Adi myself. I’ll explain it to him.”

Vansh smirked. “Oh you’ll be taking my message to him alright.”

Aangre walked from behind and dropped a whole bucket of meat over the man. Vansh spun on his heels, and while twirling the cane, he whistled out a tune as he headed to the car.

“VANSH!” The man’s voice screamed out.

“Would you shut him up already?” Vansh commanded irritably to Aangre.

Aangre nodded and walked over to a group of hungry dogs that were barking and snarling in the corner. The leash on the dogs was released and the canines ran over to the tied up man. His cries for help ripped across the open skies. The only sound to disturb them were the dogs’ vicious tearing of the flesh.

Clenching his jaw, Vansh got into the back of the car.

Aangre, who took his seat at the passenger’s side at the front, looked over his shoulder back at Vansh, and asked, “Where to Boss?” 

“Home.” Vansh replied, looking out the window. A small smile came to his face, when he quietly revealed, “I have a date to get ready for.”

* * *

Riddhima ran her hands down her stomach to smoothen out her outfit. She twisted her body to examine her back, then faced the full length mirror again. She considered herself to be looking quite cute in her high low off the shoulder maroon dress. Her hair was nicely curled and her face was decorated with the appropriate amount of makeup. The black heels she was wearing were nothing too fancy, but they gave her a good amount of extra height. She laughed to herself thinking how she would probably still end up being short in front of Vansh.

Grabbing her black clutch, she locked the door and walked down to the main lobby, where she proceeded to sit at the leathered black sofa and waited for Vansh to arrive. She was mindlessly playing with her hair and swaying her crossed leg when her phone chimed.

She pulled up the new text. It gave the license plate of the car as well as the name and photograph of the driver who was supposed to be picking her up. Riddhima got confused.

**You:**

You’re not picking me up?

**Vansh:**

No. I’ll be meeting you directly at the restaurant.

Riddhima was not happy with this new, unexpected development.

**You:**

How will I know the person picking me up is sent by you?

**Vansh:**

Ask him to give me a call.

She had to wait for merely another three minutes before a car pulled up to the front. Before she approached it, she sent Vansh another text.

**You:**

Is the car white?

**Vansh:**

Yes.

It’s a Lexus.

Riddhima had no idea what that meant.

She scrolled up to the information Vansh had given regarding the license plate and the driver. She swung the doors open and the cool night’s breeze welcomed her. She was walking towards the front of the car to examine the license plate, when the driver stepped out. Both matched the description Vansh had given her.

Still, to allay her doubts, she asked the driver to call up Vansh.

“Ji sir. Madamji aap ke liye puch rahi hai.” The driver spoke into the phone. “Ji sir.” He gave a slight bow and offered the phone to Riddhima.

She took it hesitantly and placed it against her ear. “Hello?”

“Riddhima.” His deep baritone came over the line and sent shivers down her spine. “Get in the car. Aur zyaada intezaar mat karao.”

Riddhima ducked her head as a blushing smile came across her face. She nodded as if he could see her. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to speak but the line was already cut from the other side. Smiling tightly, she returned the phone and slid into the backseat of the car.

She fastened the seatbelt and had a quick look around the car. It was quite fancy but that was to be expected given its sleek outward appearance. Riddhima tried to make herself as comfortable as possible. She didn’t want to be a jittery mess when she met Vansh.

It has been two months since she saw him last. Part of her was finding it extremely hard to believe it had already been that long. As she reflected back on how she filled up her days, she simultaneously wondered what Vansh had been doing to bide his time. Surely, a large portion of it had been spent attending to his numerous business affairs. But did he spare even a few minutes to think about her? What would he think of her now? Those whirlwind of emotions they had felt for one another back on the cruise ship, would they still be there? Or would they feel absolutely nothing?

Riddhima rubbed her hands over her arms.

She really hoped that wasn’t the case with Vansh. For him to merely treat their time together as a one time fling… she supposed it was his right to feel that way. After all, she couldn’t force him to feel something he didn’t want to. But it didn’t change the fact that she would be deeply saddened if it were true.

It didn’t take much long for her to arrive at the destination. The car pulled up to the front of the restaurant, and Riddhima unfastened the seatbelt.

“Thank you.” She softly offered to the driver who returned a nod in acknowledgement.

Riddhima shut the car’s door behind her and stood at the front of the steps. The black glassed building loomed tall over her with the logo of the restaurant shining brightly in golden lights. Riddhima gulped at its grandeur. She had never been to such a high end fine dining establishment before. She wasn’t a slob when it came to eating out, but she wasn’t sure if there was another set of protocols she would have to follow either.

She climbed up the steps, entered inside and was immediately greeted by a maître d' standing before a sleek podium.

“Hello Ma’am. May I please get your name?” He smiled warmly.

“Uh yes,” She walked closer to him, “Riddhima.”

He took a moment to scan through the list of reservations. “I’m sorry Ma’am, but I don’t see your name listed here.”

Riddhima burned hot from embarrassment. “V-Vansh. Vansh Raisinghania. Mein, I’m his guest.” She stammered her way through.

“Ah, yes, Mr. Raisinghania!” He exclaimed without even looking at the list. “Please follow me.”

Grabbing a menu, he led Riddhima to the back of the restaurant where a private dining area had been reserved for them. As they walked, Riddhima glanced around. It truly was a spectacular place. Numerous round tables were divided by swirls of blue velvet barriers that acted as extra seating arrangements. The dimmed lights spilled a warm golden light over the establishment, elevating its grandeur even more.

“Here you go Ma’am.” The maître d' gestured towards a circular room.

Riddhima stepped inside to see a round table back ended with two blue chairs. There were two orange archways on the opposite wall that held potted plants. Riddhima raised her eyes to see a decorative swirling piece hanging from the ceiling. It matched nicely with the rest of the room.

As she took her seat, Riddhima asked, “Vansh, I mean, Mr. Raisinghania kahan hai?”

“He should be arriving shortly.” The maître d' informed her with a smile. He placed the menu before her, and asked, “In the meantime, may I get you started with something?”

Riddhima smiled tightly. “Just a glass of water please.”

“Of course Ma’am.” He bowed and left Riddhima alone in the room.

Pulling her phone out, she quickly texted Vansh.

**You:**

Where are you?

I’m already here.

Riddhima waited for his reply but it didn’t arrive. Instead, the maître d' came back with her glass of water.

“Thank you.” Riddhima spoke quietly.

“Would you like something to eat while you waited? A small appetizer perhaps?” He asked.

Riddhima shook her head. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“If you do end up changing your mind, feel free to call for us.” He sweetly informed.

“I will. Thank you so much.” Riddhima smiled.

Bowing once more, the maître d' left the room.

The second he was gone, Riddhima fell back against the seat, and exhaled deeply. She sipped on her water and wondered what the hell she was doing at such a place. Vansh may be accustomed to attending such establishments on a daily basis, but this was a complete first for her. She may be able to afford eating here, but only after a lot of careful planning and budgeting. But to attend one so casually? That too, on a whim’s notice? Never.

She was taking a larger sip on her water, when she was startled by a deep baritone voice.

“What? No ice tea?”

The glass was placed clumsily onto the table by Riddhima who had busied herself in staring at Vansh instead.

“Vansh?” She breathed out happily.

She immediately stood up to greet him. He was looking extremely handsome in his nearly all black outfit. The only pop of color was present from his maroon shirt. Riddhima wondered if he knew that was the color she was going to wear tonight or if it was just a mere coincidence.

Standing before her, he gently lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. She couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath at the contact. The way he kept his eyes locked on hers didn’t help matters either. It had been far too long since they had done something like this.

“You’re looking gorgeous.” His simple compliment made her cheeks heat up.

“Thank you.” She muttered.

He led her back to the table where he proceeded to stand behind the chair and tucked her in. Unbuttoning his suit’s jacket, he pressed the tie close to his chest, and took his own seat opposite her.

“You too.” She mumbled belatedly. At his raised eyebrows, she clarified, “You also, you’re also looking really good.”

Smirking, he told her. “You can order something other than water.”

“I know. It hasn’t been that long since I arrived. And I wanted to wait for you.” She told him with a shy blush.

He nodded and immediately opened up the menu.

Riddhima wrung her hands atop her lap. She needed to get a better grip on herself. She needed to be calm, and composed like Vansh was right now, not a bumbling, jittery mess. Not to mention, they’re both adults at a highly prestigious restaurant. She should conduct herself with the utmost class and dignity.

She pressed on the thin skin underneath her eyes to prevent her tears from falling.

“Is everything okay?” He asked in his deep baritone.

“Haan. I think aankh mein kuch chala gaya.” She lied. “Bathroom kahan hai?” She asked in a strangled voice.

“Down the hall, to the left.”

Riddhima immediately grabbed her clutch and went as directed.

Thankfully, there was no one else in the bathroom. She placed the clutch atop the marbled counter and exhaled a deep breath. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she shook her head.

What the hell had she been expecting? That she and Vansh will just pick up where they left off? It’s been two whole months for fck’s sake. So much could have happened during this time. Hell, so much had happened to her. Surely the same could be said for him. Besides, his feelings could have drastically changed from when they last met. The kiss on the hand, and his compliment didn’t have to mean anything. They were mere chivalrous acts. As it was, there was something different about the way he carried himself tonight. He didn’t resemble the Vansh who had spent the night with her on the cruise. There seemed to be a mysterious aura around him that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Or maybe she was reading into it too much. That’s probably it. Her mind was probably conjuring up far fetched reasons for why he wasn’t being the loving Vansh that she had last seen.

She really needed to cut that out. If he didn’t feel the same for her anymore, then so be it. Besides, what did they even feel for each other back then? Just a heavy sexual attraction? Well, that was over and done with. There was no need for them to explore that element anymore. If that’s all Vansh was interested in, then he could go and find someone else. She wouldn’t blame him if that’s all he cared about. It’s not like they had time to create a more meaningful bond. All those words they shared, they could have been a mere byproduct of all the chemicals that were released from having sex.

Sighing, she turned on the faucet and washed her hands. As she dried them off, she thought of how she would get a more definitive answer as to what direction she wanted to take her relationship with Vansh by the end of the night.

Riddhima's steps faltered when she walked back into the private dining room. The bright luminance had been substituted for a dim one. Their table that had been previously adorned with just the plates and cutlery, was now additionally decorated with rose petals and some scented lit candles.

“All good?” Vansh asked, with an inquisitive stare.

“Yeah. There was a pesky eyelash that was irritating my eye. But it’s all better now.” She answered, taking her seat. Placing the clutch aside, she glanced at the menu. “Did you order something yet?”

“Just a drink. I was going to order you an ice tea but they don’t have that here.” He answered.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” She said, as she swept her gaze over the wine list.

“I see something has caught your eye.” He commented.

“The selection of wines, it’s massive.” She spoke highly impressed.

“You drink wine?” There was a curious air to his voice.

“Yeah,” Riddhima chuckled, “it hasn’t been too long though.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“Red.”

“Brand?”

“Oh, I haven’t drank enough to possibly have a favorite. I usually just indulge in whatever Sejal brings along.” She admitted sheepishly.

As Riddhima read down the list, her eyes widened seeing the huge price tag that went along with them. Disheartened, she flipped through the previous pages to order a more reasonable beverage for herself.

“Hold my drink for now.” Vansh told the waiter. “We’ll have the Allegrini Amarone.”

Riddhima’s eyes widened. That was the most expensive wine on the list. Almost thirty thousand rupees worth, and he just ordered it as if it were just a cup of chai.

“And would you like anything to eat for the moment?”

“We will be going for the nine course meal.” Vansh replied.

“Very well sir.” The waiter bowed, cleared the table of the menus and left.

Nine courses? Just how hungry was he?

"Relax. You'll get through it." He commented, probably assuming her astonishment was for herself rather than him.

Riddhima glanced around the room. It was surprising how a few minor changes could alter the ambience of a place so drastically. The current setting felt a lot more intimate than what it had been a few minutes ago.

"So," Vansh said, "What have you been upto these past two months?"

"A lot of things." She replied cryptically.

Vansh scoffed. "Come on Riddhima. I think I deserve a better explanation than that. After all, you did make me wait for two whole months."

She looked away. There was a lot that she wanted to share, but she was hesitant about going into too much detail. But wasn’t that the point of this date? For them to get to know each other better outside of the bedroom?

She was immensely thankful when the sommelier arrived holding a tall bottle of wine. It looked gorgeous in its sleek black vessel.

The sommelier greeted them both, and set their glasses before them. With expert hands, the bottle was opened and the wine was poured out for Vansh first. Lifting it, he gently swirled the deep garnet liquid, then brought his nose into the glass. He inhaled it for a few seconds before he took his first sip. Having gotten his approval, a glass was poured out for Riddhima as well. The bottle was placed on the table and bowing, the sommelier left.

Riddhima picked up her glass and repeated what Vansh had initially done. She swirled the liquid and brought the glass to her nose. Scents of various fruits washed over her, but there seemed to be a tinge of something spicy as well. She took her first sip, and was blown away by the immaculate taste. The wine left her mouth feeling dry but it didn’t tamper with the flavors. She was instantly reminded of succulent fruits like cherries, plums, and blackberries. There was also a hint of chocolate but the surprising element were the earthy tones that can only be obtained from spices such as cinnamon, nutmeg, and clove.

“How is it?” Vansh asked, looking at her curiously.

“It’s very good.” Riddhima admitted, taking another sip.

He chuckled. “Well, don’t guzzle it down as if it were a glass of juice.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes at him, and took another sip.

“So, are you going to tell me the reason why you made me wait for two months?” He asked, slowly turning the glass around.

“I had a lot on my plate. Dating you would have been an inconvenience that I didn’t want.” She replied curtly.

With sharp eyes, he asked, “And it’s not an inconvenience now?”

She shrugged. “Not really. You caught me at a good time.”

He looked away, and worked his jaw. Riddhima wondered if she was being too rude. She took another sip of the wine. She glanced towards her right and saw a waiter arrive with their first course. She pulled her glass towards herself to allow room for the meal to be placed on the table.

Riddhima looked at the large square box curiously. It was divided into four different sections, and the base in each section were four types of whole spices. Atop each bed of whole spice were four different appetizers. She immediately identified the pani puri and the gulab jamun in the pastry shell. The other two she didn’t quite identify. She looked up when the waiter began explaining each dish. The two she didn’t know ended up being a modernized version of dahi chaat, and a vegetable pumpkin bao.

The waiter bowed and left, and Riddhima glanced back at the box. She immediately went for the already made pani puri. She was surprised to learn that it tasted exactly like the kind she ate from the street carts.

“You can have the other one too.” Vansh said, pointing at the last pani puri.

“You don’t want it?” She asked just to make sure.

He shook his head while picking up the round, doughy dish.

“What’s a bao?” She asked before popping the last pani puri into her mouth.

“It’s a bun stuffed with filling.” He replied.

Riddhima chewed thoughtfully before she commented. “So like a vada pav.”

He chuckled. “No, it’s not like a vada pav. Baos are steamed and the process is much more complicated than baking your standard bread.”

“So it’s a momo.” Riddhima said, transferring the last bao onto her plate.

“Sure.” Vansh laughed.

Pursing her lips, Riddhima ignored his laughter and cut into her dish. When she saw the orange filling inside, she commented, “Yeh toh pakka vada pav hai.”

Vansh shook his head with a big smile, and ate his first morsel. When Riddhima did the same she was overwhelmed with the flavors of spiced pumpkin.

“How’s it?” He asked, swallowing down his food.

Riddhima nodded in approval. “It’s a lot of kaddu.”

“You don’t like pumpkin?”

She shrugged. “Not really. It comes off as being too slimy sometimes.”

“That’s avocados for me.” Vansh said, cutting off another morsel. “Just so fcking bland and nasty.”

Riddhima chuckled. “Well you’re not supposed to eat it on its own. You’re supposed to add things to it.”

He shook his head in disagreement. “No matter what you add to it, it’s still fcking nasty. _Nothing_ can elevate the avocado.”

“You just haven’t found the right dish.” Riddhima said.

“Don’t even want to. Just keep that shit away from me.”

“Aww,” Riddhima pulled her lips down into a frown, “now you’re hurting the avocado’s feelings.”

“So be it. Like I fcking care.” Vansh dismissed her fake sympathy.

He placed the gulab jamun shells onto each of their plates and two of the dahi chaats onto Riddhima’s.

“Tum nahi le re?” She asked, still chewing on her bao.

He shook his head. “I’m saving room for the other appetizers.”

“Haan, toh mera paith gobare jaisa thodi na hai. Mujhe bhi toh jagah chahiye.” Riddhima said.

Vansh smiled. “Some of the other appetizers are meat based. So it’s better if you eat these ones on your own.”

“Oh.” She was about to dig into the dahi chaat when the waiter arrived with the next appetizers.

A very pretty bowl was placed before them with assorted colorful ingredients. When the waiter explained what was in the Chaat Ceviche, Riddhima couldn’t help but grin when he mentioned the avocado. She popped the last dahi chaat into her mouth as Vansh’s dish was laid before him. She eyed it curiously. It looked like a boondi ka ladoo sitting atop a bed of gravy.

The waiter once again bowed and left, taking the large square box with him.

She slid the plate aside in favor of pulling the bowl of ceviche towards herself. Part of her didn’t want to ruin the beauty before her but how could she possibly give up the chance to tease Vansh?

Stabbing a piece of avocado, she waved it in front of him. “Are you sure you don’t want a piece of this?”

With a roll of his eyes, he gave a firm answer, “No.” Then with a more amused smile, he said, “Unless you want a piece of my chicken.”

When he offered her the piece that was resting on his fork, she pulled back with a grimace. “Kabhi nahi.”

“The same goes with me and that nasty little thing.” He said, pointing at the green chunk at the end of Riddhima’s fork.

Riddhima ate it and was pleasantly surprised by the tangy flavor. Slightly dancing in her seat, she dug further into her meal.

“So, did you get your job as a physiotherapist?” Vansh asked, swiping the chicken with some of the gravy.

Riddhima nodded. Taking a moment to swallow, she said, “It’s been about six weeks now? Still on probation period though.”

“That’s nice. Where are you working?”

“City Life Hospital.” Shaking her head, she spoke with a grand smile, “I can’t believe I’m working there. City Life is one of _the_ best hospitals in Mumbai and the fact that I get to work there? It's unbelievable. Sometimes I pinch myself while walking through the doors to make sure I'm not dreaming.”

“If there’s anyone who deserves to work there, then it’s you.” He picked up his glass of wine and brought it forward. Riddhima did the same with hers and clinked her glass with his. “To your new job.”

“And my new home.” She raised her glass high before she drank.

Vansh raised his eyebrows. “New home?”

Riddhima nodded. “I moved into my very first apartment just last week.”

“Oh wow.” Vansh remarked, putting his glass down. “You really have been busy.”

“Meine kaha toh tha.” She said scooping up some more of the ceviche.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you had planned on doing everything in these two months. I mean, at least job mein settle toh ho jaati. Then you could have moved.” Vansh said, finishing his dish.

Riddhima shrugged. “I didn’t really plan on these things happening. I mean, the cruise changed me a lot and for me to go back to the way things were just didn’t feel right. I was looking for a new place to stay, applying everywhere I could for a job, and I guess it was just a coincidence that they both happened at once.”

“So if you weren’t planning on moving, or getting a new job, then why did you ask for two months’ time?” Vansh asked, swirling the wine in his glass.

Riddhima purposely busied herself with eating the ceviche. Just like two months ago, she wasn’t entirely ready to tell Vansh that while she was fcking him, she had a boyfriend waiting for her back in the city.

While she may be over Kabir, she still cannot get over the fact that she had essentially cheated on him. He had tried to reach out to her after she had delivered her verdict, but she had remained firm on her stance. Rather than owning up to her own mistake, she let him believe that he was completely in the wrong. It was _his_ fault that their relationship failed. Which was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. She also fcked up really bad.

She wondered why it had been easier for her to own up to her mistakes when it came to Vansh, but not Kabir.

“You’ve gone quiet again.” He commented, refilling their glasses.

“I-” She sighed heavily, “just thinking.”

“Leave all your self-reflections for home. When you’re with me, I want you to talk to me.” He slid the plate with his gulab jamun shell towards him and broke into it. “How’s work going? Are you fitting in nicely?”

“Oh yeah.” Riddhima replied enthusiastically. She broke out into laughter when she remembered a particularly humorous incident that occurred at her work.

With an amused smile, Vansh lifted his head and asked, “Why am I sensing a story coming up?”

“That’s because there is.” Riddhima replied, leaning back into her seat. “Oh my gosh, I don’t even know if I should say it. It’s embarrassing.”

“An embarrassing story about you? Now I _have_ to hear this.” He leaned against the table and waited for her to speak.

She licked her lips in the effort to compose herself. She giggled before she could even get a word out. “I can’t. It’s too much.”

“Here’s a deal. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Riddhima was in disbelief. “ _You_ have an embarrassing story?”

“Of course.” He answered as if it was a matter of fact.

“Okay, this I have to hear.” Riddhima also leaned against the table.

“Then first share yours.” Vansh commented.

Blushing, she nodded her head. “Okay. Fine. This was just the first week of work and I was getting a lot of new clients still, so it was taking me some time to remember everyone’s names. One day, a kid was brought in with his mother for a knee injury he had. I was asking him some questions but because he felt scared answering them in front of his mom, I asked her to step outside. And for some reason, I don’t know _why_ , I started referring to him as Vansh.” She revealed with her eyes lowered, and a wide grin. “The _entire_ time mein usse Vansh Vansh kahe kar pukaar thi rahi aur uss bechare ne mujhe correct hi nahi kiya. Jab uski Maa wapas andar aayi aur usse Kunj ke naam se pukara phir jaa ke realize hua ki mein kya kar rahi thi.”

She hid her face in her hands to hide her wide grin and blushing cheeks.

“It’s nice to know I wasn’t the only one who was missing you.” Vansh remarked.

She peeked through her fingers at him. “Matlab?” She brought her hands down to fully look at him.

“Ek din mein Daadi ko mandir ko lekar gaya tha. Mind you, I didn’t actually go inside at first. I’m not a huge believer of God, so I usually stay away from such places. But uss din le gaya because she was insisting on it. Anyways, I was waiting outside when I heard someone yell out Riddhima. Now, since you’re the only Riddhima that I know of, my mind immediately jumped to you. I turned around to see who it was, and it was this old man. White hair, soft grey kurta, walking with a cane, bas Riddhima Riddhima chilla raha tha. I went inside, asked him what’s wrong, and he said, ‘Riddhima kho gayi hai. Mil nahi rayi’. Now again, I only know you, so for some reason I thought ki tum kho gayi ho. And that was it. I started panicking aur mein bhi idhar udhar tumhara naam chilake tumhe dhoond ne lag gaya. The men I was with, bodyguards, Aangre, I told them all to start looking for you too. Told them ki tum mere liye bahut important ho, tumhe dhoond na bahut important hai.” He chuckled. “Imagine my surprise when instead of a beautiful, young woman, I see a wrinkly old lady.” Riddhima laughed. “You should have seen the look on their faces. Matlab yeh bhudiya tumhare liye important hai?”

Before sipping on her wine, she teased him. “Mr. Raisinghania, I didn’t know you were into cougars.”

“Hey, I don’t mind ‘em, but that lady was nowhere near a cougar.” He defended. “She was closer to her expiration date than anything else.”

“Vansh!” Riddhima admonished.

“It’s true! She had one foot in the grave. Pata nahi itna bhi kya shauq hai inhe bhagwan ke ghar jaane mein.” He took a long swig of his drink.

Riddhima shook her head at him.

They both looked up when the waiter arrived with their new dishes. Riddhima immediately identified the new meals as being non-vegetarian. The empty utensils were taken away and the waiter left.

“This looks so pretty.” Riddhima commented, eyeing the plate that was before her. “Kya hai yeh?”

“Mutton Khari.” He answered, digging into his prawns. “You can try it if you want.”

Riddhima shook her head. “Mein nahi khaa sakti.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged. “I just don’t like meat.”

“Have you ever tried it before?” He asked, biting into a morsel.

“No, but I’ve seen the way the animals are butchered. Bahut berahmi se mar diye jaate hai.” Riddhima spoke sullenly. “Not to mention, tum kissi masoom ki jaan lekar apna paith bhar rahe ho.”

Though Vansh chewed slowly, his lips curled upwards into a smile. “Ek baat batao, jab ek sher shikaar karta hai, phir usse koi kyun nahi tok tha? After all, woh bhi toh kissi masoom ki jaan lekar apna paith bhar raha hai.”

“But Vansh, that’s a part of its diet. Bina maas khaaye woh jee nahi sakta. It needs its protein.” Riddhima spoke.

“So do we.” Vansh commented. “If you look back in history, the human diet consisted heavily of meat. Without it, you would have surely died. Besides, all these new diets that are popping up, veganism, lactose-free, gluten-free, they’re all privileges and luxuries that are being afforded to humanity. If we reverted back to the olden ways, then there’s no way these people would survive.”

“Vansh…” Riddhima softly admonished.

“It’s true! There’s no way a vegan would survive out in the wild. All these plants that they’re crying over,” He shook his head, “it’ll do jackshit to help them live. You _need_ protein. And there are certain minerals and nutrients that only meat can provide.”

“But we have good alternatives for them. And we’re not living out in a jungle. So if we have the opportunity to make better and wiser choices regarding our eating habits, then why shouldn’t we? Vansh we’re breeding animals for the sole purpose of consuming them. How is that right?” Sitting up straighter in her seat, she carried on, “Even with wild animals, we’re endangering their species just for our momentary pleasures. An entire animal is sacrificed for what? This small thing?” She asked, pointing at the small portion of the Lamb Khari. “It looks really beautiful, and I’m sure it’ll taste great as well. But was killing the life worth it?”

“But we’re not wasting it Riddhima.” Vansh retorted. “It’s not like the meat was horribly butchered. “It’s been treated right, and was elevated to make it taste good.”

“Haan toh non-meat ingredients can also be elevated na?”

“How are you going to elevate a lettuce Riddhima?” Vansh asked. When she pulled back, pursing her lips, he said, “Nahi batao na. Pate ko kaise elevate karogi?”

“Mujhe kya pata.” She snapped with a pout. “Mein thodi na chef hoon. Mujhe bas itna pata hai ki bina maas ke bhi kaafi achi dishes ban sakti hai.”

Smiling, he put his empty dish aside and pulled the Lamb Khari towards himself. Riddhima brought her previous plate over that still had the gulab jamun shell.

“That I agree with.” He said, digging into his mutton dish. “Wait till you see the other dishes.”

Riddhima broke into the gulab jamun and pastry shell and scrunched her brows. “Iska kya fayda hua?” She asked, pointing at the shell.

Vansh shrugged. “Make it look pretty I guess.”

She pushed the shell aside and dug into the gulab jamun alone.

“Tumhe toh aadat hogi na aisi jagah aane ki?” She asked, twirling a piece of the syrupy sponge.

“Hmm.” He said, swallowing down his food. “I still like ghar ka khaana though. Especially Daadi ka banaya hua.” He added with a soft smile.

“Maa ka nahi?” Riddhima asked with a smile of her own.

Vansh immediately froze. His smile dropped, body tensed up, and his eyes hardened with a dangerous glint. Riddhima’s smile also dropped and for the first time in a long time, fear creeped up her spine.

“Vansh if I said something wrong-” She began but stopped when the waiter arrived.

The empty dishes were replaced with a singular rectangular black tray. It was covered with shaved ice, and in the middle was an inlaid circular plate that was outlined in gold. Riddhima immediately recognized the yellow globular scoop as being ice-cream, and the little yellow roll as being Khandvi. She was confused to see the ice cream paired with chilli though.

Before the waiter left, Vansh ordered for the drink he had kept on hold.

Riddhima picked up the chilli by the stem and twirled it. Giggling, she asked Vansh, “Ice cream ke saath mirchi kaun khaata hai?”

Vansh didn’t reply. He refilled his wine glass and downed the contents in large gulps. Dismayed, Riddhima put the chilli back down and picked up her spoon. She scraped off a little bit of the ice cream and ate it. It was good, but Vansh’s foul mood had put a considerable damper in it.

“Don’t ever talk about my parents.” Riddhima looked up at his clipped tone.

“Why?”

“Just don’t.” There was a hard edge to his voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She nodded her head, not wanting to foul the evening even more. She scooped up some ice cream and offered it to him as a peace offering. Keeping his eyes locked on her, he accepted it by leaning forward. She gave a small smile. There was still an uneasy tension hanging in the air.

She wondered if that meant she couldn’t talk about her own parents. Even though she may not have the intention to do so, Vansh would be indirectly reminded of his own parents. She slowly munched on the food feeling highly disappointed.

“Ab tum kyun chup ho gayi?” Vansh asked, biting into the green chilli.

“Nothing.” She gave a small shrug, and twirled her spoon around.

“Riddhima, batao na.” He encouraged her.

Sighing, Riddhima put the spoon down and crossed her arms over the table. “Tumne kaha ki I can’t talk about your parents. So, does that mean I can’t talk about mine?”

Vansh scrunched his eyebrows. “Where did you get that from?”

“Well, if I talk about my parents, then you will be reminded of yours na?” She revealed in a small voice.

“Riddhima,” He pushed the plate aside, and reached for her hand. “Just because I don’t want to talk about my parents doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t talk about yours. I know what their value is in a person’s life. If you ever want to say something about them, then dil khol kar kaho.”

“But tumhe bura nahi lagega?”

“About what?” He asked, with a small shake to his head. “That you want to share something really personal with me?”

“What if I say something aur tumhari feelings hurt ho gayi?” She felt her eyes start to burn up.

Rubbing the back of her hand, Vansh kept quiet for a minute. When he spoke, it was to say, “I can’t guarantee how I will react in the future Riddhima. But I can let you know if it’s a particularly hard topic for me.”

Riddhima looked down, and nodded her head.

Rubbing the back of her hand, he asked, “Is there something else?”

“What if there’s something that’s really bothering me, but it’s also hard for you. Toh phir?” She asked in a small voice.

He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. “Then I’ll just have to do a better job of listening to you.”

Hearing his words made something akin to warm sunshine spread through her heart.

She lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek. “And I’ll do a better job of making sure that your feelings are never hurt.”

Smiling, he rubbed her cheek. She turned around and placed a kiss against his palm.

“Ice cream pighal rahi hai.” He pulled his hand away and brought the plate before them.

Scooping up some of the melting dessert, he offered it to her. Smiling, she accepted it. It didn’t take long for the plate to be cleared out.

“You want the main course right now?” He asked.

Riddhima furiously shook her head. “Thoda break le le? Already itna khaa liya.” She touched her full stomach for emphasis.

Vansh laughed. “Sure.” A little more seriously, he asked, “So, what do you want to do?”

Riddhima shrugged. She liked having his hand in hers so she extended it over the table. Smiling, Vansh looked away. Riddhima brought her hand back when he scooted out of his chair. Coming before her, he extended his own hand.

“May I have this dance?” Riddhima blushed at his question. Memories of what had happened the last time they danced together came to mind. “Don’t worry. I promise not to be naughty this time. Unless you want me to.” He winked, making her cheeks burn.

She placed her hand in his and let him lead her towards the left side of the table. He gently placed his warm hand around her waist, and kept her other hand clasped in his.

He had begun to sway them when Riddhima pointed out, “There’s no music.”

Pressing against her back, he pulled her extremely close to his chest. “Meri dhadkane hai na.”

All of a sudden, she was overcome with a myriad of emotions that she couldn’t identify right away. She rested her head against his chest, where his heart should be. She closed her eyes, and indeed felt the rhythm of his heartbeat. She knew he was still swaying her, but given how slowly they were moving, they very well might not have. Riddhima slipped her hand out of his and placed it around his back.

Closing her eyes, she wished she could stay in his embrace like this forever. His arms tightened around her and Riddhima was all of a sudden reminded of all that she had missed out on during these past two months.

“Dobara mujhe aise chod ke mat jaana Riddhu.” He whispered.

She raised her head to look at him. “Vansh.”

He traced her face with the back of his finger. “Iss baar tumhari baat maan kar khud se door rakh liya. Phir se nahi ho payega.” Riddhima lowered her head, but he lifted it back up with his fingers underneath her chin. “Yeh bin baat ki saza tumne hum dono ko kyun di mein nahi jaanta. But no more.” Rubbing her bottom lip, he told her, “Aaj se,” Leaning towards her, “ _abhi_ se, tum meri ho.”

He kissed her at last. The innumerable dreams Riddhima had of him didn’t do justice to the way his lips actually felt against her. They could never account for how they felt both soft and rough at the same time. And the way his tongue moved so hotly against hers? It could never be replicated even if she tried.

The kiss was broken with a shaky sigh. She had stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again but he pressed a single finger against her lips.

“Koi aa raha hai.” He informed in a low voice.

Riddhima’s confusion was removed when a few seconds later, several waiters came wheeling two giant carts. Riddhima glanced at Vansh, curious to know how he was able to hear the waiters’ impending arrival while she couldn’t. He simply gave her a knowing smile in return.

Riddhima watched as three earthen bowls were placed on the table. Gesturing to one of the smaller bowls, the waiter explained it to be Kosha Mangsho hailing from Bengal. The dish in the second similar sized bowl was Ghugni originating from Bihar. As for the two puris in the last larger bowl, one was made of green peas while the other was made of spinach. Riddhima was curious to know how those tasted.

“You’re going to like this one.” Vansh told her with a gentle pat on the back and a smile.

Riddhima peered over the table atop the second large cart that had been wheeled in. A copper bowl of khichdi was placed on the table, but what had attracted her attention was the gigantic outline of India’s map. Atop it were various small bowls of ingredients. She listened attentively as the waiter gestured to each ingredient and gave a brief description of the region it had come from and how it was used in the khichdi.

Vansh was right. Of all the meals they had today, this was undoubtedly going to be her favorite. She knew India had a wide range of cuisine but to see every single ingredient laid out according to its origin on the map itself filled her with a whole new sense of pride.

As the ingredients were all mixed in with the khichdi, both Vansh and Riddhima took their respective seats. One of the waiters had left while the other placed one final item before them. He lifted it and smoke infiltrated the table to reveal a gorgeous glass storing an orange-gold liquid. Atop it laid a twisted orange peel and a skewered black olive beside it.

“Enjoy your meal.” The waiter wished before leaving.

“That is beautiful!” Riddhima gushed at the drink. “Kya hai yeh?”

“Touch of phoenix.” Vansh revealed, dragging the olive from the little skewer with his teeth.

“Toh kaun si drink hai?” She asked, leaning against the table.

Chuckling, he told her, “Bourbon. You want to try?”

Riddhima scrunched her nose. “Zyaada karwa hoga na?”

“A little bit.” He removed the twisted orange peel and placed it on the coaster. Taking a sip, he amended, “Okay, maybe quite a bit for a first timer like you. You can still try some though if you want.”

“Agar talli ho gayi toh?”

Vansh laughed. “Ek ghoont se koi talli nahi hota. Aur agar ho bhi gayi so what? Mujhe toh entertainment mil jayega.” He winked, while giving a cheeky smile.

Riddhima shook her head and laughed. “Okay fine. But just one sip. Usse zyada nahi.”

Smiling, Vansh slid the drink over to her. Riddhima grimaced when she took her sip.

“Yeh toh bahut strong hai.” She said, handing the drink back to him. “Tum kaise pee lete ho?”

He shrugged. “I guess ab toh aadat si ho chuki hai.”

Riddhima mixed her khichdi as she asked, “Tum kabhi talli hue ho?”

Vansh nodded, while he chewed on his food. “When I first started drinking. I had no idea how strong some of them could be, or what my capacity was. It took me some time, but I found out what I liked best.”

“How long did that take?” Riddhima asked, eating a spoonful of the delicious khichdi.

“A couple years. At first I just stuck to beers since that’s pretty much what everyone starts out with. But as I started dealing with clients, I realized I had to get out of that comfort zone.” He explained, breaking into one of his puris.

Without asking, Riddhima reached over for one of the puris and broke a piece. As she dunked it into the khichdi, she told him, “I don’t know how you liked beers. They smell so weird.”

Vansh laughed. “I can’t deal with them now either. Once I hit the hard stuff, I could never go back.”

Riddhima silently ate her meals for a few minutes, mulling over his words. Was his drinking habits just a product of him needing to socialize with his business associates or was there more to it? After all, he did warn her not to talk about his parents. Maybe he used alcohol to cover up the pain they caused?

“Acha, ek baat batao,” Vansh spoke, piquing her interest, “as a physiotherapist, do you do house calls?”

Riddhima shook her head. “Kyun?”

“I was looking for one for my sister Siya. You both have met right?” When she nodded, he continued. “She recently had surgery and I was looking for someone to help her out.”

“How long ago was the surgery?” Riddhima asked.

“Three days.”

“Hasn’t she been assigned one by the hospital?”

“Uh actually, she’s not in the hospital.” Vansh replied, taking a sip of his drink. “She’s home.”

“This soon?” Riddhima asked, surprised. “What was the surgery for?”

“Lower back.” He answered in a clipped tone.

Riddhima hummed, but remained silent otherwise. As she continued to eat her meal, she couldn’t help but think it would be far too soon for Siya to come back home. Even if the surgery had been a success, which she sincerely hoped it was, Siya needed to be under strict medical supervision in case something was to go wrong.

“Doesn’t Siya already have a therapist?” Riddhima asked. “I mean, this can’t be the first time she’ll be needing this kind of assistance.”

“She does, but it’s been so long and there haven’t been any sort of improvements. I figured, given this surgery it would do her some good to have someone new helping her out. Plus, a fresh new perspective couldn’t hurt.”

Riddhima nodded at his logic. “Book a consultation appointment for Siya and I’ll have a look at her reports. Until I see what’s going on, I won’t be able to say much.”

“Fair enough.” Vansh said, nodding his head.

“If you don’t mind my asking, why is Siya in a wheelchair?” Riddhima’s heart thudded as soon as the words had left her mouth.

But she would find out anyways when Vansh came in with the medical reports. There was no need for him to hide the truth from her now.

“She was shot.” He curtly responded.

He finished the bourbon in two large gulps.

Riddhima’s mouth fell in shock. Siya? From the little that she had interacted with the woman, she had seemed to be the sweetest person from the Raisinghania household. Why on earth would anyone want to harm her?

“I-I’m so sorry.” She mumbled out. Leaning back against her chair, she cradled her wine glass. “If I ask you for particular details-”

“You won’t get any.” Vansh interrupted harshly.

Clenching her jaw, Riddhima gave a terse nod. She sipped on her wine and wondered just how many aspects of his life was Vansh going to hide from her? Then again, they’ve only been on one date. No matter what he said about her being wholly his, relationships didn’t work like that. They take time to foster trust. Besides, it’s not like she has been completely forthcoming to him about her past. It’s okay if he wished to keep some things close to his chest still.

“More wine?” Vansh asked, holding the bottle. Nodding, she brought her glass forward. Chuckling, he commented, “I guess you’re one of the sleepy drunks.” When she scrunched her brows at him, he clarified, “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“That’s because of all the food I ate, not the wine.” Riddhima weakly protested. “Have you ever heard of a food coma? That’s what this is.” She downed the glass in large gulps.

Feeling incredibly drowsy, Riddhima closed her eyes and laid her head down on the table. When she felt a kick to her shin, she startled awake.

“Don’t fall asleep here. I’ll drop you home.” Vansh said, downing his glass.

“Not you.” Riddhima mumbled. Pointing a limp finger at him, she said, “You can’t drive. No drinking and driving is allowed.”

Smiling, Vansh nodded. “Okay, the driver will drop us home.”

“He better.” Riddhima said in a raised voice. When the waiters came with the last meal, Riddhima groaned. “Vansh, please no. Mera paith phat jayega.”

Vansh turned towards the waiters and told them that they would be skipping the dessert for the night. Riddhima looked on with sleepy eyes as the table was cleared and Vansh paid for the meal.

Once the waiters left, Riddhima pointed to Vansh and told him, “Next time I’m buying.”

He scooted out of the chair and came to stand before her. Trailing a finger across her cheek, he asked, “You want to go out again?”

Riddhima pulled him down by the tie and kissed him with a lazy grin.

Breaking the kiss, Vansh made her stand on her feet. “Let’s go home.”

“Hmm, tumhare ghar ya mere?” She threw her arms around his neck.

Resting his hands on her lower back, he answered, “Yours.”

Riddhima frowned at him. “Mere kamre mein hi kyun jaate hai? Tumhare mein kyun nahi?” She poked him in the chest.

Smiling, he tried to pull her arms off of him but she refused to budge. “Riddhima, I promise. Next time I’ll take you to mine. But for now I need to drop you to your home.”

Groaning, Riddhima grabbed her clutch. Looping her arm with his, she leaned her head against him for support. It was only when the cool night’s breeze hit her face that she realized just how hot she was feeling. The same white car she had arrived in pulled up to the front and she was carefully led down the stairs by Vansh. With his help, she slid into the car, and had her seatbelt fastened. The moment the car went into motion, Riddhima leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. Immediately, sleep invaded her mind.

* * *

As the car headed towards Riddhima’s home, Vansh kept his eyes on the woman sleeping beside him. After two torturous long months, she was _finally_ here by his side.

He wouldn’t lie; it had angered him greatly when she hadn’t tried to contact him even once during their time apart. But that anger had shifted from her to himself when he realized his big folly. He had failed in his responsibility of giving his number to her. Yes, they’re living in a more egalitarian world, and she very well could have asked for his number herself, but given the nature of their relationship, he should have known that she had been expecting him to make that move.

He had been tempted to contact her once he had realized his mistake but he always held himself back. Even though it had pained him greatly, he had chosen to respect her decision and maintain the boundaries she had requested. On the cruise he hadn’t known why she had asked for the time apart, and his ignorance had continued for at least another week after their departure. It was only once she had gotten her new job and home in quick successions that her request had started to make some sense. He could have offered her his assistance without adding any trouble to himself, but he doubted Riddhima would have liked that. Rather than actively involving himself with her as he had wanted, he had settled on keeping an eye on her from afar instead.

Vansh shifted Riddhima’s head that was leaning against the cool glass window onto his shoulder.

He thought about how Riddhima hadn’t picked up on the fact that he already knew where she lived. Or the fact that a single address had been sent to her from what must have been an unknown number to her. Other than a single letter, there hadn’t been another signifier that it was him contacting her. A miniscule part of him had rejoiced from knowing that she had been so confident about his identity. But the other overwhelming part of him worried. What if it had been a devious mind trying to entrap her? She did do her part by double checking the driver, but she should have done more.

As he grazed his fingers against her arm, he thought about how he’ll have to talk to her about being more careful.

* * *

The trip to her home felt awfully short for Vansh. Even though she had been asleep in his arms, he greatly enjoyed her company.

Gently shaking her by the shoulder, he woke her up, “Riddhima, ghar aa gaye.”

“Kiske ghar?” She asked in a groggy voice.

“Tumhare.” He answered, slightly amused. “Chalo.” He unfastened her seatbelt and helped her out of the car.

She was clearly still heavily drunk as she spun on her heel and fell against his chest with a happy smile. “Mere saath upar chalo na. I’ll show you my home, my room, my bed.” She added the last with a whisper to his ear.

“As tempting as that is, no.” Vansh replied, keeping her hands by her side. “You’re drunk out of your mind right now.”

“So what.” She pouted cutely. “Tumhi ne toh kaha hai ki mein tumhari hoon. So kya farq parta hai?”

“Farq parta hai Riddhima.” He opened the main doors and led her inside.

“Kya farq parta hai?” She asked loudly, grabbing the attention of the security guard that was seated behind a desk. “Tum mere ho, mein tumhari hoon. Yeh farq kahan se aa gaya?”

Vansh pressed the metallic button for the elevator to descend. “Tum apne hosh mein nahi ho Riddhima.”

“Kuch bhi! Mein apne pure hosh mein hoon.” Vansh watched as she pulled herself away from him, and ran towards the second set of elevators. “Dekho, I can walk a straight line.” With both arms extended out for balance, she walked towards him.

“That is anything but a straight line.” Vansh commented on her wobbly gait. He glanced up when the elevator beeped. “Ab chalo. Elevator aa gayi.”

He stepped inside and Riddhima hurried in after him.

“Kaunsa floor?” He asked her.

“Umm,” Riddhima tapped the corner of her mouth as she thought about it, “Top!” She jabbed the button for the twentieth floor.

Vansh was starting to get a feeling that she didn’t actually live there. He was about to ask her the same when Riddhima pressed herself against him. With her hooded eyes locked onto his lips, she slowly slid her hands up his chest to loop them around his neck. He was about to take her name to get her to stop but she immediately kissed him. It wasn’t even a sloppy kiss like he had expected given her drunken state. No, it was a rather heated and passionate one as she moved her tongue inside his mouth expertly. He rested his hands on her hips and kissed her back furiously.

The elevator, finally reaching the top floor, dinged open.

Vansh broke their heated kiss for a brief moment to ask, “Tumhara ghar kahan hai Riddhu?” When she kissed him again, Vansh pushed her back a bit. “You wanted to show me your bedroom right?” He breathed. “So tell me, where is it?”

“Tenth floor.” She said, equally out of breath.

As she kissed him again, Vansh jabbed the appropriate button for the floor. He knew he should stop her. She was heavily drunk after all, but it has been so long since he was last intimate with her. Her supple lips moved so gloriously against his. And the way her body pressed itself onto him? There was just no other feeling like it.

The elevator opened once more, and Vansh led her out with their lips still locked. 

Pushing her back to the wall, he laid hot kisses along her jaw to ask her, “Which way?”

“You can have me however you want.” She breathed hotly, rubbing her leg up behind his to hook it over his hip.

The sheer thrill that coursed through Vansh’s veins at that moment was unparalleled. His mind was instantly flooded with all the erotic ways he wanted to pleasure her. But first he had to get to her home.

“As happy as I am to hear that, I need you to tell me where you live.” Vansh whispered into her ear. “Tumhara ghar ka number kya hai?

“1012.” She said before bringing her lips back over his.

Slightly crouching, Vansh lifted her so that her legs were hooked onto his hips. Cradling her, he walked towards her home. Standing before the door, he broke their kiss to ask for the keys. Riddhima opened her clutch to produce a single metallic key hooked to a keychain that had a highly cute panda waving at them. Vansh couldn’t help but laugh at it. Riddhima unhooked herself off of him and attempted to open the door. When the key kept missing the slot, Vansh helped her to insert it. The door clicked open and Vansh was about to step inside when Riddhima held him back with a loud shrill.

“Aise andar nahi jaa sakte!” She scolded him.

“Kyun?”

“Nayi jodi jab pehli baar ghar aati hai, dono ko apne right pair se kadam lena parta hai.” She informed him, while looping her arm with his.

Vansh felt his heart softening towards her even more. 

When she fell against him sideways, he looked down at their feet. She already had her right foot in the air and was toppling over due to her imbalance. Vansh, shaking his head at her, interlocked their fingers together. With the additional support, Riddhima corrected her stance. Not wasting another moment, they both stepped into Riddhima’s home with their right foot.

Clapping her hands, Riddhima jumped around in gleeful excitement.

“Riddhima aaram se.” Vansh worried she may fall over given the way she was hopping around in her heels. “Gir jaogi.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and carried on to spin around. “Tum jaante nahi ho ki mein aaj kitni khush hoon Vansh.”

When she was about to fall over, Vansh grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. She lazily encircled her hands over his neck and smiled at him.

“Tum finally meri zindagi mein aa chuke ho Vansh.”

Smiling, he told her, “Tumhari zindagi mein toh mein do mahine pehle aaya tha Riddhima.”

She shook her head. “Tab tum puri tarah se nahi the.” She ran her hand through his hair. “Tab tumhari rooh ka halka sa nasha tha, aur tumhare jism ka pura.”

Laughing, he asked, “Aur ab?”

“Ab tumhari rooh ne mujhe kabza kar liya. Tumhe khud se door karne ka mann hi nahi kar raha.” She confessed with drowsy eyes.

Vansh scooped her up in his arms and asked, “Bedroom kahan hai?”

Riddhima tilted her head back and pointed at the door that was right before them. 

Vansh walked towards it as Riddhima continued to speak. “Tumse aaj baatein kar ke mujhe bahut acha laga Vansh.”

“Hum yeh pehle bhi toh kar sakte the Riddhima.” He told her, gently laying her on the bed.

As he removed her heels, she told him, “Nahi kar sakte the. Break up ke baad itni jaldi kissi ko date karna acha nahi hota.”

Vansh froze. With a fast beating heart, he asked her, “Break up?”

She slowly nodded. Her previous loopy smile was dropped for a frown. Her eyes instantly watered and her face crumpled as she began crying.

“Hey, ro kyun rahi ho?” He gently asked, wiping away the tears that were rolling down the corner of her eyes.

“Agar tumhe pata chale ga, you will hate me.” Her voice wobbled.

Kissing her on the forehead, he reassured her, “I can never hate you Riddhima.”

Sniffling, she insisted, “You will.”

With a soft smile, he shook his head, “Never.”

“I cheated.” She revealed in choked words. “Jab mein tumhare saath cruise mein thi, mera boyfriend tha.”

Vansh rubbed his hand across her cheek. “Is that why you asked for two months? To get over him?”

She shrugged. “Mujhe jaana tha ki tumhare liye jo feelings thi meri woh sirf jism tak the ya phir kuch aur. If it was just body phir dooriyon ke saath kam ho jaati. But nahi hua. Jaise din beete ge, I wanted you more. Aur aaj raat ke baad toh aur bhi zyaada.” She finished with a cry.

“Toh ro kyun rahi ho pagli?” Vansh asked with a small chuckle.

“Because I cheated.” She cried. “Agar tum mujh par shak karne lage toh?”

Vansh shook his head to allay her worries. Holding her hands, he consoled her, “I trust you Riddhima. Tum aisa kuch nahi kar sakti jiske karan mujhe tum par shak karna pare.”

“But-”

“Balhe tumhe time laga, in the end you chose to tell me the truth.” He rested his hand against her cheek. “Mujhe tumhari imaandaari par pura bharosa hai.’

Sniffling, she told him, “Mera boyfriend police wala tha. Kabir. Usne mujhe cruise par tum par jasoosi karne ke liye bheja tha.” Sitting up, she frantically shook her head and held his hands tightly. “But mera yakeen karo Vansh, meine koi jasoosi nahi ki.” With a hand on his cheek, she added, “Hum dono ke beech jo bhi hua woh sach tha. You have to believe me. I-”

She was silenced by Vansh leaning forward to kiss her. Breaking it, he rested his forehead against hers.

“I know.” He quietly told her. “Meine tumse kaha na, mujhe tumhari imaandaari par bharosa hai. You will never do anything to hurt me.”

He traced the back of his fingers against her cheek. Riddhima closed her eyes and let a few more tears fall down. He leaned forward and captured them with his lips.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked in a low whisper.

“Do you want me to?” Vansh asked, tracing her lips. She nodded. “Let me go lock the door.”

Giving her a brief kiss, he removed himself from her warm bed. He strode over to the main door, and locked it. He sent a quick text to the driver, letting him know that he should go home until he’s needed again. Having done that, Vansh took his time to look around. He couldn’t see much due to all the lights being off, but even if they were on, he doubted he would have gotten to see anything fanciful. There was hardly any furniture, or any personal items that he could observe and admire. They were all still packed away into the several large cardboard boxes that were littered around the room.

He made his way back to her bedroom, the only place that seemed to be personalized and lived in for the moment. He leaned against the threshold of the door and watched Riddhima shimmy out of her dress. Clad in nothing but her underwear and bra, she looked absolutely alluring to him. Vansh swore he had never seen a more hotter article of clothing than the strapless black bra she was wearing.

Before she could take it off, he walked over to her. Spinning her around by the elbow, he stared down at her with his desire shining clearly through his eyes.

He placed his hands over her tightly covered breasts, and whispered to her, “Do you have any idea how fcking hot you look?” Her cheeks instantly flushed. “Fck, Riddhima.” He cursed under his breath, as he squeezed and pushed her breasts together. Bending down towards her ear, he told her, “You better wear this again when you’re sober.”

He was about to remove his hands off of her when she kept them up. “But I’m wearing it now.” She kept her eyes locked to his lips. “Do whatever you want now.”

He shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

Riddhima bit his bottom lip. “So what? I want you, you want me. Who cares about the booze.”

Vansh chuckled. “I do.”

“ _Vansh_.” Riddhima whined.

“Riddhima, no.” He repeated firmly. Gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his fingers, he told her, “I want you to be sober every time I’m having you.” A kiss on the cheek, “I want you to remember every little thing that I do to you.”

Riddhima rubbed her cheek against his. “Trust me, I will remember.”

Vansh smirked. He had no doubt of that, but he wanted her to be in her full senses every time he was intimate with her. He didn’t want her to say yes to something while under the influence and then come to regret it heavily the next morning.

“Riddhima, I’ll only say this once,” he spoke seriously, “I will never have you while you’re drunk.”

Riddhima pouted. “Phir mera daaru peena band.”

Vansh laughed at that. “Fine.”

Grazing his nape with her fingers, she told him, “At least bra toh utar do.”

“Riddhima.” He warned.

“Vansh, mein bra pehan kar nahi so sakti. It’s too tight.” Riddhima argued.

Although he shook his head at her, he unclasped the hook and freed her ample breasts from the tight material. Seeing them so naked and close before him, he felt his resolve weaken.

She must have seen the same for she told him, “Tum apna mann badal sakte ho. I won’t mind.”

He groaned out her name when she lightly pressed herself against him, and ran her hand over his groin. It didn’t help that she raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hands on her ass, he lifted her and threw her onto the mattress. She landed with a bounce and her eyes lit up with a happy delight. One leg bent, she bit on her bottom lip. Vansh shrugged himself out of his jacket and slipped off his shoes and socks. Riddhima got on her knees and looped his black tie once around her hand. Kissing him, she tugged him towards herself. She fell back against the mattress and Vansh captured her body with his arms on either side of her. She pushed his ass down so that his crotch was directly above hers and slowly ground their hips together.

He groaned heavily. She felt so damn good but he just could not do what she wanted. It didn’t matter that her delicate hand running up and down his groin made him painfully hard. And it certainly didn’t matter that when she placed his hands on her breasts, all he wanted to do was suck on those beautiful nipples. He had to ignore the fact that he knew she was incredibly wet just from the way she was grinding against him.

He broke their kiss and pinned her hands down. He panted while staring down at her. Her eyes were blown wide open with nothing less than a heavy desire. It made his heart swell with pride that she wanted him this bad. But he had to do better. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

“You need to sleep now Riddhima.” He whispered.

“But Vansh-” She began to whine but was interrupted by Vansh shaking his head.

“Either you sleep or I leave. Take your pick.” He told her.

Scowling, she looked away. Vansh smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Leaning away, he pulled her up towards the pillows and laid himself beside her. He pulled the blanket over her body and tucked her in.

Touching his chest with the back of her fingers, she told him, “Tie utar lo. Varna gala ghut jayega.” Smiling, Vansh sat up, removed the tie and flung it aside. “Shirt bhi utar lo.” She sheepishly added, turning over to lay on her stomach.

Vansh smirked, knowing exactly what she was up to. He took his time in unbuttoning the cuffs. As for his shirt, he undid only the first three buttons.

“Baaki ke bhi karo na.” Riddhima childishly added, running her hand over the closed buttons.

“Riddhima,” Vansh leaned down towards her, “stop being so naughty.”

“But you like naughty.” She wiggled against the bed.

Fck, this woman was testing his every last patient nerve. He undid the rest of the buttons while kissing her. She hummed when he shrugged himself out of his shirt.

She broke the kiss briefly to glance down at him. “Your belt. Varna raat ko chubhe gi.” Shaking his head at her, he unbuckled himself and slid the leather out of the loops. She bit down on her lips and kept her eyes fixed on the bulge that was pressing against his black pants. “Pant bhi utar lo.” She said in a heavy voice.

“Riddhima.” He hated how his voice faltered when he spoke. But what could he do when she was running her hand over his groin and getting a good feel of him?

“Just have me na Vansh.” She requested, giving him a good hard squeeze.

Vansh lowered himself against the bed, and pressed her back against his chest. She immediately started to grind herself against him. His hands over her breasts, he massaged and squeezed them.

“Why do you want me so bad Riddhima?” He whispered hotly into her ear. “Subah tak wait nahi kar sakti?”

Her eyes closed, she shook her head as if she were in pain. One hand reached back to rest against his cheek, “I can’t wait that long Vansh. Already bahut wait kar liya.”

“Thoda aur karna parega Riddhima.” Vansh told her, standing his ground.

“No.” She whined, turning herself around. She hooked one leg over his hip and pushed him towards herself. “Please Vansh. I promise mein kuch nahi kahungi.”

Vansh kissed her to silence her protests. When she started to grind herself harder against him, he had to press down on her hips to stop her. He panted, breaking the kiss.

“Riddhima, I’m serious. If you want me here tonight, then no sex.”

Scowling, she removed herself from him, and turned around so that she was facing away from him.

Sighing, he pulled back on her shoulder but she shrugged his hand away. Snaking his hand over her stomach, he pulled her tight against him.

“Riddhima, aise naraz nahi karte.” He spoke into her ear.

“Same to you Vansh.” She bit back.

Smiling, he hid his face against the crook of her neck. “I promise I’ll make it up to you soon.”

“Tum toh rehne do.” She dismissed him with a small shake to her head.

Vansh kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tighter. She may not believe him now, but she would when morning arrived.

* * *

When Vansh stirred awake, he didn’t know what the exact time was, but he did know that it was way past when he normally woke up. A quick glance at his watch confirmed the same.

He looked down at Riddhima. She was sleeping away in his arms. The naughtier side of him wanted to wake her up and show her the exquisite time that he had promised her last night. The gentler side of him however, wanted to continue basking in this peaceful moment.

Closing his eyes, he hugged her tighter. He inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled from smelling the roses. He buried his head deeper into her hair and coiled his arms around her stomach. It brought out a delicious moan out of Riddhima’s lips. Vansh brought his hands over her breasts and circled his fingers around her nipples. The more he circled, the harsher Riddhima’s breaths started to come out. When he brushed his fingers over her nipples, she twitched against him. He gently twirled them between his thumb and index finger until they hardened just how he liked them. He leaned over her shoulder, lifted one of her breasts and brought his mouth over it. The sharp gasp out of her mouth sounded glorious to him. He moaned as well as he sucked on her.

Vansh ducked under her arm and made her lie flat against the bed so that he could lay over her. While his tongue worked on one breast, he massaged and squeezed the other.

“Vansh.” She sighed, raking her hand through his soft hair.

It made him suck on her harder. Riddhima hooked her legs over his waist and began moving her hips against him. Vansh reached down into her panties and gasped when his fingers ran through her slick folds.

“Fck.” He mumbled, running his fingers up and down. He kissed across her chest to the other breast to let his mouth shower some love on it as well.

“Vansh!” She removed her hands from him to clutch the pillow tightly.

He used her juices to lube up his fingers and inserted them into her. The series of moans she let out was another song he wished to hear all day long. He pushed her legs apart further and increased the pace of his thrusts.

Groaning, Riddhima twisted her body to push at her underwear. “Take these off!”

Vansh pulled his fingers out for a few seconds to drag her panties down and flung them over his shoulder. Scooting himself down on the bed, he thrusted her with his fingers again, but this time he lowered his mouth over her bud as well.

“Fck!” Riddhima screamed, clutching at the pillow even harder.

The more he thrusted and sucked on her, the more vigorously she moved her hips against him. He swept his tongue over and through her folds to lap her up. He ran it a few times over her bud and she clenched around his fingers with her orgasm. He littered her belly with kisses as he waited for her to settle down. He kissed his way upwards, and would have kissed her on the lips had it not been for her pushing his face away.

“Vansh! You haven’t brushed yet.” She complained, pushing him off of her.

“So I can do all of _that_ but not kiss you?” He asked incredulously.

She gave a curt nod while clutching the side of her head.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, with furrowed eyebrows.

“Sar bahut dukh raha hai.” She answered in a small voice.

He sighed. “You have a hangover.” Slipping himself out of bed, he asked her, “When was the last time you had one?”

“I don’t know.” She groaned. “But this one is hurting.”

“What exactly are you feeling?” He asked, watching her curl up into a fetus-like position.

“Headache, sleepy.” She answered, drowsily.

“Nauseous?”

“Thoda sa. But if I stay like this I’ll be fine.”

Vansh leaned over to kiss her on the head. “Do you want some coffee?”

“No... but I think the smell will help.” She said, making him smile.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” He kissed her again and left the room for the kitchen.

As he made his small trek, he glanced around what was supposed to be her living room. He had been right last night. There wasn’t much for him to look at. The place was littered with cardboard boxes, and there wasn’t a single piece of furniture in sight. He found that to be quite odd. Had the previous inhabitants truly not left anything behind? It would take her quite some time to get all the essentials.

He glanced around the kitchen and immediately spotted the coffee maker. He took a quick glance at the appliance and found it easy enough to use. He opened up several cupboards until he found the ground up coffee beans, and sugar.

He had been in the middle of starting the machine when he felt Riddhima’s head lay against his back.

“Riddhu, you should rest.” He said over his shoulder.

“I am resting.” She mumbled against his skin.

With the machine turned on, Vansh spun in his spot. Riddhima hugged him and he wondered if she had fallen asleep right against him. He stood with her for a few minutes, petting the back of her head.

“Riddhu,” He said, “kamre mein jaa kar so jao.”

She shook her head. “It’s too cold.”

“Do you have the fan turned on?”

Another shake to her head. “Tum wahan nahi ho. Agar mera personal heater uth kar chala jayega, phir mein bechari kaise songi?”

Vansh grinned and wrapped his arms around her even more. She hummed, satisfied.

As the kitchen filled up with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, Vansh asked her if she wanted to eat something. She declined the gesture, fearing she may just throw it back up.

“You don’t have work today?” He asked, while pouring out a cup of coffee for himself.

“No work on the weekends.” She told him with a smile. Tilting her chin that was resting on his shoulder, she added, “That means you can have me all weekend long.”

Vansh chuckled. It wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“You sure you don’t want some?” He gestured towards the coffee.

Riddhima shook her head. He poured out the remaining coffee into his cup and, leaning against the counter, blew on it.

“Chalo, kamre mein wapas chalte hai.” She tugged on his arm.

“Riddhu, coffee toh peene do.” He said, pulling his arm back to protect the hot coffee from spilling over.

“So what. Kamre mein pee lena.” She insisted by tugging on his arm.

Sighing, Vansh followed after her. It would have been useless to continue fighting with her anyways. He carefully seated himself against the headboard while Riddhima sidled up to him. One leg over his, and her head resting over his chest, Vansh was reminded of their last time on the cruise. He glanced around her room while he sipped on his coffee.

She was a complete mess. There were clothes draped over her open closet door, and her vanity desk was filled with various bottles and trinkets. There were various bits of paper as well that Vansh assumed were receipts of some kind. It would explain the empty shopping bags that were hanging over the knob behind the door.

“What are you looking at?” She asked.

“Your room.” He answered. “You’re such a hot mess.”

She swatted him on his chest, making him laugh.

“As if you’re not.” She retorted.

“Absolutely not!” Vansh agreed. “In my life, har ek cheez ki apni jagah hai.”

“Aur meri kya jagah hai?” She asked, making circles against his skin.

“Permanent.” He immediately answered.

Riddhima remained quiet for a few minutes before she asked, “Do you think we’re rushing into things?”

“Woh kaise?”

She shrugged. “It hasn’t been that long since we’ve known each other.”

“So what? Some people can stay with each other for years and not know a single thing about one another.” He gently rubbed his thumb against her back.

“Haan, but still.”

“Riddhima, didn’t you have this exact same problem two months ago?” Vansh asked in frustration.

“Haan, but tab toh valid tha na. I mean, I had a boyfriend, aur phir tumhare saath itna saara sex bhi toh kiya tha.”

Vansh gave a hearty laugh at the way she stated her reasoning. “Okay, I admit, the mindblowing, hot, and sexy,” He squeezed her as he pressed his lips against her head, “times we had with each other might have influenced our opinions then. But do mahine alag bhi toh rahe hai. And then last night, sex kam baatein zyaada thi na?” She nodded. “Toh phir?”

“Does that mean I’m your girlfriend?” She asked.

Vansh took a long drink of his black coffee. “No.” When Riddhima looked up at him, he clarified, “I don't like that word. It makes it sound so childish. Jaise nibba nibbi pyaar karte hai.” Riddhima giggled. “We’re not nibba nibbi okay.”

Riddhima broke out into a full belly laugh. It made Vansh give a hearty laugh too. Her head resting on his stomach, she played with his fingers for a bit before she rested his hand against one of her breasts.

When he raised his eyebrows at her, she told him with a heavy blush, “I like it when you touch me here.”

Vansh simply smiled softly, and brushed his thumb against her nipple. She twitched and lowered her eyes, still wearing that heavy blush.

“Don’t you have a hangover to get over?” He asked in an amused tone.

“Haan toh I am.” She defended. “You doing this helps.” She lowered her head to kiss him on his forearm.

Vansh chuckled. “I don’t think hangovers are cured like that.”

“Mere hote hai.” She shook her head with a cute smile on her face.

Vansh knew that he had wanted her in his life for a while now, but with every such act of hers, that conviction turned even more resolute. He squeezed her breast and ran his hand across it. Riddhima looked up at him with her big doe-like eyes and he wanted this moment to last forever. Him being openly intimate with her and her allowing him to do so. Such a rare occurrence in his life and now that he had gotten a taste of it, he never wanted to be left bereft of it.

“Humsafar.” When she blinked in confusion, he clarified, “Mein chahta hoon ki tum meri zindagi ki humsafar bano.”

He rubbed her cheek as her eyes watered. She kissed his palm.

Leaning her cheek back against it, she said, “I like the sound of that.”

She turned around so that she was laying on her stomach, and rested her head against his chest. She drifted back to sleep and Vansh finished the remainder of his coffee while he thinked about how his life was starting to become complete.

* * *

Riddhima was in the midst of transitioning between her patients when her door was burst open by a group of police officers. She stood up from her chair on sturdy legs, but her hands were trembling.

“Aap hi Dr. Riddhima hai na?” The leading male officer inquired.

“Ji.” She muttered. She looked at the two female police officers who were standing behind him. “Aap kyun puch rahe hai?”

“Aap ke naam ka ek arrest warrant hai.” He informed, shocking her to her core. “Based on the charges of colluding, aiding and abetting, as well as holding knowledge of the various criminal activities of Mr. Vansh Raisinghania.”

Riddhima blinked hard to process the words being thrown at her. Her, arrested? Vansh, a criminal? Her, _helping_ him? This was all wrong.

She had opened her mouth to say the same, when the leading officer told the two female constables to arrest her.

“No, this isn’t true!” Riddhima protested as they grabbed hold of her. “Meine aisa kuch nahi kiya. Aap ko zaroor koi galat fehmi hui hai.”

“Dekhiye Madam, aap ko jo bhi kehna hai police station mein jaa kar kahiye. Le chalo isse.” He instructed with a stern voice.

Riddhima heavily protested but they didn’t heed a single word. Hot tears fell out of her eyes as she was dragged down the corridors, in front of her patients and colleagues. Her wildly beating heart calmed just for a fraction as it was shocked to see flashing cameras aimed at her face. Microphones were shoved into her face; invasive questions were asked about the nature of her relationship with Vansh, and just how long she has been a criminal herself.

She was situated between the two female constables in the back of the police jeep. She looked down at her handcuffed hands, and wondered just what the fck was going on. She hid her face in her hands and cried. In just mere moments, her entire world had turned upside down.

* * *

“Boss, we have a problem.” Aangre whispered urgently into Vansh’s ear.

His eyes still on the presentation happening before him, Vansh said, “Make it wait.”

“It’s Riddhima.” Aangre insisted. Vansh’s eyes immediately snapped to him. “She’s been arrested.”

Fury clouding his mind and heart, Vansh bolted out of the room without bothering to give an explanation.

* * *

Riddhima jumped in her seat when a strong hand slammed across the metallic table.

“Don’t make this any harder for yourself. Just tell the truth!” The male officer yelled.

“Meine kaha na, I don’t know anything!” She cried. “Aap ko koi galat fehmi hui hai!”

Riddhima flinched when the officer raised his hand to strike her. Luckily for her, it never occurred as the door opened. For the first time in a long time, Riddhima was happy to see Kabir.

“Kabir!” She greeted, with hope blooming within her. “Kabir tum inhe batao na. Inhe lagta hai ki mein Vansh ke saath mili hui hoon, but yeh sach nahi hai.”

Kabir sat opposite of her with a manila folder plopped on the table between them.

“You may go.” Kabir told the officer.

He left only after glaring at Riddhima. Gulping, she returned her attention back to Kabir.

“Kabir, yeh sab kya ho raha hai? How can they think ki mein Vansh se mili hui hoon? Tumne hi toh mujhe uske paas bheja tha jasoosi karne ke liye.” Riddhima spoke frantically.

“Aur jasoos palti bhi maar sakte hai Riddhima.” He spoke sternly.

Riddhima was taken aback by his cold tone. She had never met the man who was sitting before her. He opened the folder, and sifted through a few documents.

“For two years you were working as an event manager. Then all of a sudden you switched tracks. Why?” He asked with folded hands.

“I wanted to focus on physiotherapy. After all, itne saal mehnat karke degree haasil ki hai.” Riddhima replied.

“And your home? Why buy a new one now?”

Riddhima shrugged. “I was outgrowing the hostel. And I wanted a place of my own. Somewhere private.”

“So that you can host your secret meetings with a known criminal?” Kabir asked.

“No.” Riddhima asserted. “I bought a home for _myself_. Not for anyone else. Aur yeh kya criminal ka jaap laga rakha hai? Kya saboot hai tumhare paas ki woh ek criminal hai?” Riddhima shouted.

“Chilao mat!” Kabir stood up, and slammed his hand down the table, scaring her. “Yeh ek police station hai. Koi public park nahi jahan tum chila kar apna hukam chila sakti ho.”

Riddhima was taken aback by his statement. Surely, he couldn’t be _that_ petty that he would allow their private matter to interfere with his professional.

“Kabir-”

“State your relationship with Vansh Raisinghania.” The fact that he posed this question without blinking an eye unnerved Riddhima greatly. “From July 14th to July 19th, you were employed by him as an event manager aboard his cruise. Don’t you even dare to try to deny this because we know it’s a fact. What I want to know is how does one transition from an event manager to this?”

He spun a large photograph so that it was facing her. She was stunned to see a picture of herself leaning against Vansh in a rather intimate embrace.

“You were spying on me?” She shouted in an accusatory tone.

“It’s called surveillance, not spying. Something you would have known had you done your job right.” He taunted.

“Spying is not my job!” Riddhima argued. “Never was and never will be.”

Kabir scoffed. “We’ll see about that.” Poking the photograph, he carried on, “Answer me Riddhima. Are you really going to deny having a personal relationship with Vansh Raisinghania after seeing this?” Clenching her jaw, Riddhima looked away. “Are you his girlfriend? Mistress?”

Riddhima snapped her eyes at him, and looked at him furiously. “Don’t you dare cheapen my relationship with him by using such disgusting words.”

“So there is a relationship.” Kabir’s eyes widened with mania. Taking a seat, he continued speaking. “Agar rishta hai toh zahir si baat hai ki kaafi _personal_ baatein bhi hui hogi. Aisi baatein jo usne sirf tumse share ki hogi.”

Riddhima closed her eyes and after taking a deep breath, she answered him, “Nahi. Mere aur Mr. Vansh Raisinghania ke beech aisa koi rishta nahi hai.”

“Don’t lie to me Riddhima.” He said, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m not lying.” Riddhima insisted. “You’re right. Mr. Vansh Raisinghania was my employer from July 14th to July 19th. Uske baad we’ve never contacted one another. Aur yeh jo photo tum dikha rahe ho, it’s just a coincidence. I went out on a date who failed to show up. Feeling bad, I drank too much wine. I was about to leave but Mr. Vansh Raisinghania saw me in my drunken state and being the gentleman that he is, offered to drop me home. This snapshot,” She gestured towards the photograph, “was just me acting out because I was drunk, that’s all.”

He scoffed. “Itni asani se jhoot bol na tumhe Vansh ne sikhaya hai kya?” She rolled her eyes. “Chalo teekh hai. Ek pal ke liye maan lete hai ki usne tumhe apartment tak choda. But why did he go up with you?”

“To make sure I reached my home safely.” She replied.

Kabir nodded for a few seconds. Then, scrunching his eyebrows, he asked, “Phir woh neeche kyun nahi aaya?” Riddhima’s eyes burned with hot tears. “Gentleman ka kaam ghar _tak_ chod na hota hai na? Toh woh tumhare ghar ke _andar_ kyun gaya? Aisa bhi kaunsa gentleman wala kaam kar raha tha? Woh bhi _puri_ raat?”

Riddhima closed her eyes and let her tears fall. The insinuation he was making was far too much for her to handle.

“Ab chup kyun ho gayi Riddhima?” He said, leaning his crossed arms over the table. “Aur gun gao na Vansh ke. Saari raat woh kaise tumhare saath gentleman ki tarah behave kar raha tha, detail mein batao.”

Riddhima opened her tear filled eyes to glare at him.

“Nahi batao gi?” Clicking his tongue, he placed the photograph back in the manila folder. “Suit yourself. I can understand mere samne tumhe moonh khol ne mein thodi si sharam aaye gi. But at least inke saamne toh bol hi sakti ho.”

He waved two of his fingers to gesture someone to come forward. Before Riddhima had the chance to look who he was motioning to, her head was slammed against the metallic table. She screamed when her head was brought back up by a rough hand pulling at the roots of her hair.

“Saali moonh khol!” The female officer yelled. When Riddhima shook her head, she was slapped across the face. Her face was squeezed hard. “Shakal itni bholi bhali aur harkatein randiyon wali.”

She was struck back across her face. Riddhima cried harder at the vile accusation more than the physical attack itself. She faintly heard footsteps walking away, and the door shutting closed. The only noise to fill the room were her screams and cries as she was beaten in the excuse of prying information out of her.

* * *

Vansh marched into the police station ready to burn it down with his bare hands.

“WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!” He roared, attracting all eyes on him.

The room went deathly silent as everyone wondered who he was referring to. Vansh roamed his eyes around the room, waiting for _someone_ to speak up but no one dared.

“Sunayi nahi de raha? Meine pucha Riddhima kahan hai!” He yelled again.

“Yeh kya shor sharaba macha rakha hai yahan?” An officer complained, whilst walking in and sipping on his chai. “Kyun bhai, tum kaun ho?”

“Vansh Raisinghania.” He seethed.

“Wahi, croron ka maalik? Yahan kya kar rahe ho?” The officer asked.

A constable approached the officer and whispered to him, “Yeh woh doctor sahiba ke liye aaye hai.” “Ufh yeh kambakht ishq.” The officer enthused dramatically. “Admi kitni bhi oonchayi tak pahunch jaye, lekin zameen tak sirf aurat hi laa sakti hai.”

Vansh’s blood boiled while the officer merely laughed and took his seat. He slurped on his chai and pointed at the seat before him.

“Baithiye. Bataiye kya takleef hai aap ko.” The officer spoke nonchalantly.

“Riddhima ko azaad karo.” Vansh commanded. 

“Eh!” The officer pointed a strict finger at Vansh. “Yeh tere _baap_ ka thaana nahi hai jo apna raub yahan dikha rahe ho. Usse riha karna hai toh zamanat bharo.”

Vansh would have murdered the officer right then and there had it not been for Aangre holding him back.

“Jab usne kuch galat kiya hi nahi toh arrest kyun hui hai woh?” Aangre asked the officer.

“Doctorni ki galti yeh thi ki woh iss aag ke gole ko jaanti hai.” The officer waved his finger up and down Vansh’s livid body. “Aur woh bhi aise.” Smiling, the officer pinched his fingers together and made them bump into each other to mimic the motion of kissing someone. “Toh bas,” he brandished a huge smile, “itna kaafi tha usse arrest karne.”

“What rubbish is this!” Vansh remarked in a raised voice. “Ab har ek aurat ko arrest karoge jo mujhe jaanti hai?”

The officer shrugged his shoulders and drank another sip of his chai.

“Kis basis par usse arrest kiya gaya hai?” Vansh asked.

“Sunayi nahi de ra kya?” The officer pointed at his ear and shook his hand. “Meine abhi toh kaha ki woh tumhe jaan thi hai. Usse tumhari saari gehr kanooni harkaton ke baare mein pata hai aur police ko sach batane ki bajaye, woh chup rahi. Toh woh hui na gunegaar.”

Vansh clenched his fists in an effort to calm himself down but it was useless. His clenched fist simply made him want to punch the officer in the face.

“Iss hisaab se toh every woman who knows me should be arrested.” Vansh rebuked. “Aangre, call up every single woman that works for us and call them down to the station. Inke hisaab se woh sab bhi gunegaar hai. Lage haath call up Senator Mukherjee as well. Woh bhi toh guilty hogi.”

The police officer paled considerably hearing the name of such a highly influential individual being dropped so casually. When Vansh told Aangre to call up the President of New Zealand as an additional female individual who knew him and surely must be guilty of collusion, the officer had completely lost his color.

“I can do you one better.” Aangre said. “I have the Police Commissioner on the line.”

Keeping his eyes on the officer in front of him, Vansh spoke into the offered phone. “I’m not going to bother with the pleasantries Sanjoy. I just want to know why someone has been arrested for the sole basis of knowing me. What kind of fcked up police station is being operated under your watch here?”

“Mr. Raisinghania I can assure all the precincts under my supervision are operated in accordance with the law.” The senior officer spoke over the line.

“Oh really? Since when does the law dictate that an innocent citizen can be arrested for merely _knowing_ another person in passing?” Vansh asked in a raised voice.

“Mr. Raisinghania if an arrest has been made, then surely there was a valid reason for it.” The Commissioner tried to explain.

“And what reasoning would that be?” Vansh argued. “Being employed by me? For speaking with me outside of work hours? If that’s the criteria for which she was arrested, then I can name hundreds more who fit the bill. Maybe you should arrest them all and interrogate them to your hearts’ desire.”

There was a heavy sigh over the phone. “Let me speak to Inspector Mehra.”

Keeping the phone slightly away from his ear, he looked around the room. “Yahan Mehra kaun hai?”

“M-mein.” The officer he had been arguing with earlier stood up.

Glaring at him, Vansh handed the phone over.

“I’m here.” Vansh twisted his body to see his lawyer approach them slightly out of breath. “Where’s the client?”

“Still inside.” Aangre replied much to Vansh’s chagrin.

He turned his attention back to Inspector Mehra.

“Ji Sir. Right away Sir.” Straightening his posture, he gave a salute. “Jai Hind Sir.”

With lowered eyes, he returned the phone. Vansh snatched it out of his hand.

“Dr. Riddhima kahan hai?” He gritted.

“Mohan!” Inspector Mehra yelled to a constable. “Woh doctorni ko chod do.”

Vansh once again clenched his fist.

The lawyer approached Inspector Mehra and took a seat in front of his desk. “Kya aap bata sakte hai ki Dr. Riddhima ko yahan kis basis par laya gaya tha?”

“Ab kya bataun.” The inspector took his own seat. “Yeh CBI wale humein kahan kuch batate hai. Bas order mila tha ki doctorni ko arrest karna hai, toh chale gaye hum karne.”

“Investigation ke details share nahi kiye?” The lawyer asked.

The inspector clicked his tongue. “Humein toh bas itna bataya gaya tha ki yeh doctorni ek bahut hi khatarnak mujrim Vansh Raisinghania se mili hui hai. Usse arrest karo, aur moonh khulwane ki koshish karo. Nahi kholti toh koi baat nahi. Uska aashiq aa jayega usse chodwane aur unhe jo confirmation chahiye woh mil jayegi. Aur dekho wahi hua. Aa gaye Maharaj apni mehbooba ko bachane.”

“That’s enough!” Vansh yelled. “I don’t know what the fck is going on here but itna toh zahir hai ki thaane mein bahut saara gand phail chuka hai. Saaf karne ka time aa chuka hai.” He spoke in a threatening tone.

“Yeh dhamki kissi aur ko sunana Vansh Raisinghania.” Vansh turned around to see Kabir. His anger rose even higher. “Kanoon ke rakhwale hain hum. Itni asani se inn dhamkiyon se toot ne nahi wale.”

“Riddhima kahan hai?” Vansh gritted.

“Apni ex-employee ke liye itni fikar?” Kabir asked with his arms crossed. “Kyun? Aisi special attention saari employees ko milta hai or… is she a special case?”

Vansh clenched his jaw. He was moments away from adorning Kabir’s face with black and blue bruises.

“Because according to Riddhima, you’re nothing.” Kabir’s words took Vansh by surprise. “Sorry to say but,” he opened the manila folder to produce a photograph, “jo bhi iss raat ko hua tha, it didn’t mean a single thing to her.”

Vansh glanced down at the photograph and saw himself and Riddhima in a close embrace.

“Were you stalking her?” Vansh asked accusingly.

Kabir’s face and voice took on a hard edge. “I wasn’t _stalking_ her, I was surveilling her. There’s a difference.”

Vansh scoffed. “And what’s that? Your fcking badge? Take that away and you’re doing the exact same thing that a creepy stalker would do.”

“Vansh!” Kabir yelled. Pointing a finger at him, he warned the taller man, “Apni limit mein raho.”

Vansh took a few steps closer to him so that he was towering over Kabir. “Limit mein tumhe rehna chahiye Kabir. Hadh se kuch zyaada hi kud rahe ho.”

“I disagree Vansh. Jab desh ki hifazat ki baat hoti hai, phir aisi koi hadh nahi hai jo mein cross nahi kar sakta.”

“Phir yeh vardi pehna ka koi fayda nahi hai Kabir. Isse pehan kar tauheen kar rahe ho.” Vansh commented.

Kabir scoffed. “As if you know the value of this uniform.”

“Actually, I do. After all yeh vardi aur uske upar lage hue taare, mere hi banaye hue hai.” Vansh replied haughtily. “So yes Kabir, iss thaane mein toh kya, iss pure desh ki har ek vardi ki keemat aur aihmiyat pata hai mujhe. So don’t you dare try to pull this shit with me again.”

Kabir was about to retort when he got a phone call.

Answering it, he replied, “Yes Sir. On my way.”

Clicking it off, he pointed to Vansh with the manila folder. “Don’t think this is over.”

“Oh believe me, it’s not.” Vansh replied in a stern voice.

Kabir left the station, and Vansh returned his attention to his lawyer and Inspector Mehra. From what he could see, they were going over the legal documents that Riddhima will have to sign when she came out.

He was just about ready to raise the roof again, demanding to know where the hell she was, when he saw her enter the main room. He was frozen to his spot. Cheeks wet from her tears; lips swollen and ripped with trickles of blood running from the corners; eyes and forehead littered with freshly formed lumps and bruises. She couldn’t possibly be _his_ Riddhima.

Ignoring him, Riddhima sat before Inspector Mehra’s desk, and kept her head hung the entire time.

“Dr. Riddhima, I’m Advocate Jha, Vansh Raisinghania’s personal lawyer. I have been appointed by him to represent you for this case.” When she blinked in acknowledgement, Jha carried on to explain the papers in front of her. “All the charges against you have been officially dropped. There will be nothing on your record so you don’t have to worry about that. All you have to do is sign here, here, and here,” The lawyer pointed at the appropriate sections, “and that will complete your acquittal process.”

Riddhima took the pen that was offered to her and took her time to read through the documents first. Once done, she scrawled her name against the black hard lines and handed the pen back.

“And that’s it!” Jha told her with a grand smile. “Now we can put all this behind us and move on.”

Vansh saw the way Riddhima stared at Jha. Her hollow eyes strongly disagreed with Jha’s optimism. Vansh was seeing red. These so called protectors of the law had the audacity to hurt her in such a brutal manner and they think they would get away with it scott free? _Never_.

Before he could unleash his full wrath on all the officers currently in the building, Vansh left the station. He paused seeing all the reporters waiting like vicious vultures right outside the building. He spun on his heels and stopped at the threshold seeing Jha, Aangre, and Riddhima.

“We’re leaving from the back.” Vansh informed them, pulling his phone out to tell the driver of the same.

“I’ll come in my own car.” Jha informed them, heading in the opposite direction.

Aangre gave a curt nod and gestured for Riddhima to follow after Vansh. She did so, quietly and with her head hung low. Her silent demeanour was infuriating him. He wanted her to speak, shout, scream, do _something_ other than just keep quiet.

The car had pulled up just as they had reached the back. Vansh held the door open for Riddhima and she got in without even looking at him once. Something sharp pierced through his heart.

Shutting the door behind him, he gave the driver the address to Riddhima’s home. He glanced at her. With her head laid back against the headrest, she was staring out the window.

Vansh punched Jha's number into his phone. “Meet me at the Golden Grove. I want to talk to you about how we can punish the precinct.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jha asked. “Dr. Riddhima has already been released.”

“She wasn’t supposed to be arrested in the first place Jha!” Vansh argued in a loud voice. “There’s something really rotten going on and I want to know what.”

He disconnected the phone and looked out his window. Hearing Riddhima’s yelp, he snapped his attention to her curled form. He glanced out the window and saw a few reporters pressed against the glass, speaking incomprehensibly and clicking photographs.

“Aangre!” Vansh shouted. “Find out what channels they’re from and have them fired. This is _ridiculous_.” He huffed.

Aangre rolled down the window to click a couple of photographs. He rolled the window back up and made a phone call.

The car continued to move down the road, away from the invasive reporters but it did nothing to allay his anger or Riddhima’s fears.

“Fck!” He cursed under his breath when he saw yet more reporters waiting by her apartment. “Take the car to the Golden Grove.” He commanded the driver.

He would keep Riddhima with himself until the furor died down. He looked over at her. She was now lowered in her seat so that onlookers couldn’t see her easily, but she still stared out the window.

“Riddhima.” He gently called, and reached his hand out for her.

Before he could even touch her, she flinched and moved her arm as far away from him as possible. Vansh curled his hand back, biting back the anger that was resting on his tongue. It wasn’t her fault, he had to remind himself. Her reaction wasn’t because of _him_ , but because of the monsters who hurt her so badly.

He clicked his phone open, sifted through his documents and pulled up a list of all the officers that were working in the precinct they just came from.

He forwarded the list to Aangre along with a message: _Identify **all** the corrupt elements and get rid of them. **Especially** those who hurt Riddhima today. _

He clicked the phone closed without bothering to see what Aangre’s reply would be. Either way, nothing less than an affirmation of his demand would suffice.

* * *

Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to Riddhima, Vansh led her up to the penthouse suite from the back of the hotel. Once they were inside, Vansh had given strict instructions that no one was to interrupt them while they were there. He hadn’t noticed Riddhima’s absence from his side at first. He had become far too occupied with making sure that her stay would be as comfortable as possible. Her favorite foods and beverages were ordered, and a wide selection of movies in her preferred genre were pulled up. He had even gone out of his way to fly Sejal down from Jaipur. If not him, then maybe she would feel comfortable speaking to her best friend.

Vansh had turned to Riddhima to ask if she wanted anything else but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. It was Aangre who had informed him that she had wandered off into the bathroom and had been there for the past fifteen minutes now. Vansh had been about to walk in after her, but had to pull himself back when Jha arrived.

Gesturing towards the couch, Vansh told Jha to take a seat. He poured out two glasses of whiskey and brought them back to where they were seated.

Scratching his temple, Vansh told Jha, “I want to know what the hell happened today.”

Gulping his drink, Jha straightened his posture. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a copy of Riddhima’s charge sheets.

“She was merely brought in for questioning. They didn’t have any hardcore evidence to actually convict her of anything.” Jha informed him.

“That doesn’t justify the way they beat her.” Vansh argued harshly.

“I agree.” Jha replied. “They stepped out of line by doing so.”

“Can we sue them?” Vansh asked.

“Are you sure you want to pursue this? She has been acquitted with a clean record.” Jha inquired cautiously.

“Clean record? According to who? Uski izzat mitti mein milaye gayi hai and no one is going to give a damn about what the truth is! Unless the police’s incompetency isn’t proven, they’ll just see her as a guilty party.” Vansh downed his drink to calm his boiling blood.

“Guilty to what?” Jha argued. “In order for her to be proven guilty, they need to find you guilty of a crime first. And we both know that’s not going to happen anytime soon. She will be fine.” He tried reassuring. “This will all blow over soon. They just need to find another hot topic to run after.”

Vansh shook his head, heavily disagreeing with what was being said. “No. They _have_ to pay for what they did to her.” He poured out another drink. “Guilty, innocent, I don’t give a fck anymore.” He swirled the liquid around. “It’s time everyone knows what it means to even _think_ about messing with me.” He downed the drink again in two large gulps.

Sighing, Jha nodded. “Fine. If you want to pursue this, then I will need to speak with Riddhima first. I need to know everything that happened from the moment they approached her to the second she came out of the cell.”

Vansh clenched his jaw, but nodded. It would undoubtedly be a difficult conversation for her, but it was one that needed to be done.

Getting up from his seat, he marched towards the bathroom.

Passing by Aangre, he told him, “Get started on the precinct. I want a list of names by the end of tonight.”

Aangre nodded and left the suite to do as was assigned.

Vansh paused by the bathroom door and took in a deep breath.

Knocking, he called out, “Riddhima. It’s me Vansh. Mein andar aa sakta hoon?”

There was no response. For some reason his mind chose to supply him an image of Riddhima leaning over by the railing on the cruise. Fearing she might try to harm herself, he threw the door open, screaming out her name.

Water splashed out of the tub, as she turned to face him, startled by his brash action. Seeing that she was alright, his fast beating heart began calming down. He closed the door behind him and slowly approached her. He carefully sat himself by the tub, making sure to not knock over any of the scented candles she had lit.

She turned away from him to aimlessly play with the water.

“I’m going to sue the precinct.” Vansh quietly told her.

She still didn’t face him. “What will that achieve?”

“They _hurt_ you Riddhima. They deserve to be punished.” He answered harshly.

She brought her legs before her chest. Just before she covered them completely, Vansh noticed the bruising on her torso. His anger grew even more.

“You shouldn’t be here.” She told him quietly.

“Why not?” He reached out to hold her hand but she pulled away.

“I told them that you’re just my ex-employer.” She revealed in a small voice. Vansh blinked in confusion. “Woh tumhare baare mein bahut bura bol rahe the Vansh. Mujhe tumhari rakhail bola. Meine randi wali harkatein…” Hunching over herself, she broke out into a sob.

Vansh immediately pulled her to himself and hugged her tightly. How fcking dare they! He would bear all the insults to himself, but for _Riddhima_ to be insulted in this manner… no. They wouldn’t live to see another day.

Pressing a kiss against the side of her head, he rubbed her arm soothingly.

“Itni gandi language mere saath aaj tak kissi ne use nahi ki.” She cried. “Aur yeh toh kanoon ke rakhwale hai. Aise protect karte hai hum sab ko? Mein baar baar kehti rahi ki mujhe kuch nahi pata tumhare kaam ke baare mein but ek baar bhi meri baat nahi suni. Pata nahi kahan ke connections kahan jod rahe the.” Her voice wobbled. “Woh bahut bure hai Vansh. Sab ke sab bure hai.”

She turned around to hug him and Vansh returned it by wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Sab ko saza milegi Riddhima. Trust me.” He whispered to her. He slightly pulled himself back to rub her cheek. She winced when his fingers brushed against her bruised skin. “Kissi doctor ko dikhana hai?” She shook her head. “Bahar Jha baitha hai. He’s waiting to hear from you ki exactly kya hua tha. Based on that we can file our case. Do you think you’re ready to speak with him?”

“Abhi jaana zaroori hai?” She asked in a small voice.

Vansh shook his head. “We can stay here a little longer.”

Looking down at him, she pulled herself away from him. “Tumhari shirt gili ho gayi.”

“It’s okay.” He dismissed her futile worry by pulling her back against him. “I can wear another.” Hand in hand, they stayed pressed in each other’s arms for a long few minutes. It was Vansh who broke the silence in the bathroom to ask her, “Do you hate me Riddhima?”

She lifted her head to look at him. “Why would I hate you?”

“Meri karan hi toh tum iss halat mein ho.” Vansh told her as if it was a matter of fact.

Riddhima looked at him confused. “Kya tumne mujh par haath uthaya?”

“No.”

“Did you say all those nasty things about me?”

“Of course not.” He asserted.

“Toh phir?” She questioned him. “Vansh,” She held his hand, “thaane mein jo bhi hua woh police walo ne kiya hai. Galti unki, responsibility bhi unki. Agar tumne kuch kiya hi nahi then why would I hate you?”

She rested a gentle hand on his cheek as a means of reassuring his worries but it had the opposite effect. His throat instantly choked up and his heart constricted painfully. The kind of faith she was displaying for him was everything he had ever wanted from her. But now that he had it, it felt so wrong.

“Riddhima,” He spoke through a dry mouth, “it’s all true.”

She gripped his hand tight until her knuckles went white. She blinked rapidly but maintained the small smile over her face. “What’s true?”

Licking his lips, he told her, “I’m not a good man.” His eyes burned. “I have done things that will make you ashamed of me. Bad things. Horrible things.”

She gave him a watery smile. “So what? I’ve done bad things too Vansh.” Giving a wet chuckle, she said, “Remember I cheated on my boyfriend.” Her face crumpled as more tears fell out of her. “I’m not good either.”

Vansh ran his hand across her face and leaned his forehead against hers. “No Riddhu. You’re not bad like I am. Jo cheezein meine ki hai, woh tum soch bhi nahi sakti.”

Riddhima closed her eyes and let more tears roll down her cheeks. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“Kyunki mein nahi chahta ki tum kissi bhi bhram mein raho. If you’re going to be with me, then it should be with _all_ of me. Not this false version or idea that you have created in your mind.” He cupped her cheeks and softly kissed her. “I know all of you Riddhima. Inch by inch, atom by atom, and trust me when I say I have never wanted someone more in my life than you. Aur jis khadar mein tumhe chahta hoon, I want you to want me too.”

“Have you killed someone?” She asked in a small voice.

When Vansh nodded, she closed her eyes once more and hung her head. She removed his hands from her and turning herself back around, she brought her knees up to her chest.

“Please go away.” She quietly requested.

Vansh wanted the exact opposite. However, understanding the deep pain he delivered upon her, he did as she asked.

He closed the door behind him and rested his head against it to recompose himself. There was no point in second guessing his decision now. The damage was done. He had imagined himself coming clean to her about his nefarious activities, but it was always when they were further along in their relationship. When they were more in love, and had more trust and faith in one another. To lay this on her when she was already so vulnerable surely couldn’t be right.

He pushed himself off of the door and headed to the closet whilst unbuttoning his wet shirt. He supposed he was leaving his fate in her hands. It should be terrifying. He has seen the immense fear in the eyes of his enemies moments before he struck them down. But with Riddhima, there was no such fear. Rather, there was a serene calmness settling within his heart. Vansh didn’t know what to do with this foreign feeling.

“So, am I having the chat with her or not?” Vansh startled hearing Jha’s voice.

He had completely forgotten he was still here. Buttoning up the remaining buttons on his new shirt, Vansh approached him.

“Not right now.” Vansh told him. “She still needs some time.”

Munching on some spicy roasted peanuts, Jha nodded. “Fair enough. Let’s talk about you in the meantime.”

“What about?” Vansh asked, taking his seat.

“The nature of your relationship with Dr. Riddhima.” Jha commented. “What is it?”

Vansh sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Undetermined.”

“Well,” Jha munched on some more peanuts, “whatever it is, it has to match the story that she told the officers.”

Vansh poured out a drink for himself. “She told them I was just her ex-employer.”

Jha nodded thoughtfully. “If you want to go ahead with the trial, then that’s all you would be. That means no more interactions with her Vansh.”

Vansh clenched his jaw. Why was the universe so hell bent on keeping him separated from her?

“So what if I see her? How is that going to impact the case?” Vansh interjected.

“Apart from the fact that you would be proving her to be a liar, you’ll also be laying doubts on her integrity as a professional worker.” Jha said. “Questions would be raised in regards to her work ethics. These prestigious jobs that she’s getting, is it because of her merit or because she’s sleeping with the bosses? The new home that she got, it’s in a really good neighborhood. Is it because she was able to actually afford it or did she get it from her sugar daddy?”

“Jha, you better mind your tongue!” Vansh warned him.

“Vansh I’m just giving you a _taste_ of all the hell that would befall her if you decide to pursue this. You may be used to hearing all this backtalk, but her?” Jha gestured towards the bathroom. “The girl heard who knows what from just a few police officers and locked herself in the bathroom for hours. What do you think she’ll do when the whole world starts talking about her?”

Vansh tightened his hold over the glass in his hand.

“You want to take on the world, fine. But you better damn make sure that she’s ready to do it too.” Jha finished, getting up from his seat.

“Where are you going?” Vansh asked, seeing him walk away.

“To deal with another client.” Jha clipped.

Vansh rested his head back against the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Whether Riddhima was ready to take on the world or not depended entirely on whether she would accept him as he was. He hoped he would be able to respect her decision, but successfully moving on from her would be next to impossible. How could he live without hearing her melodious voice, or feel the warm sunshine that resided in her smiles?

He closed his eyes and sincerely hoped such a day would never arrive.

* * *

Riddhima wrapped the bathrobe tightly around herself. She peeped her head out of the door to make sure there weren’t any strange men lurking around. She tiptoed her way out and searched for Vansh. She hoped he could supply her with some clothes to wear for the night.

“Vansh.” She called out when she couldn’t spot him easily.

“Riddhima?” A shrill voice called out for her.

“Sejal?” Riddhima responded back in frantic disbelief.

She quickly ran towards the main doors and was met by her best friend halfway through. The sheer exhilaration that coursed through Riddhima upon being hugged by someone familiar was like no other. She let her tears fall out freely and allowed herself to be just a little weak. She needn’t have to worry so much with Sejal by her side.

“The hell happened to you?” Sejal pushed herself back to examine her face. “Who did this?”

“Police.” Riddhima answered in a small voice.

“You’re fcking kidding me.” Sejal said, not quite believing her. As she shrugged out of her jean jacket, and scarf, she spoke to one of the security guards standing by. “Thodi si daaru le kar aa. Aur kuch acha sa lekar aayi. Koi sasti si beer mat utha le aana.” The guard was about to leave when Sejal added, “Also, bring us some cheesecake.” Turning over to Riddhima, she asked, “Kuch aur chahiye?” When Riddhima shook her head, Sejal turned back to the guard and dismissed him. 

Looping her arm with Riddhima’s, she led them to the bed. Riddhima immediately slid herself underneath the heavy duvets. WIth all the extra weight over her, she wanted to drift off to sleep.

“So bata.” Sejal patted her on the leg. “What the hell happened?”

“I was arrested. Woh bhi kaam par, sab ke samne.” Riddhima mumbled.

Sejal’s face dropped. “But why?”

“Because they think I know something about Vansh and his illegal activities.” Riddhima answered

“Why would they think that? It’s not like you know him that well. Do you?” She asked, not quite sure of the full extent of their relationship.

“Not anymore.” Riddhima mumbled.

Sejal was quiet for a few more minutes before she asked, “Riddhu… the man on the cruise, and the one you were going to meet that day for your date?” She whispered. “Woh Vansh hi tha na?”

Crying, Riddhu slowly nodded. “But no one can know Sejal. It will just ruin everything.”

“Oh Riddhu.” Sejal brought her in for a tight hug.

There was a clearing of the throat before the guard arrived with Sejal’s request.

He placed the tray over the bed, and asked, “Would you like anything else?”

“No. Just close the door.” Sejal instructed.

Nodding, the guard left, giving the privacy she had asked for. Riddhima didn’t know how long she remained in Sejal’s arms crying her heart out but she was thankful for it. The tears that were flowing out of her, she couldn’t even keep track of what exactly they were for. The humiliation she had to suffer today at the hands of the police or Vansh confessing about his illegal activities. The fact that she had been wrong in not trusting Kabir, or how she had fallen so deeply for a criminal.

“Shant ho jaa Riddhu.” Sejal soothed, rubbing her hand over Riddhima’s hair. “Thoda sa kuch khaa le.”

Sejal shifted to pull the tray closer to them. She opened the bottle of wine and poured some out the deep crimson liquid into the tall glasses. As Riddhima swirled and sniffed her drink, she was hit with a familiar scent. It was the same wine she had on her date with Vansh.

“Wow, that’s some good shit.” Sejal commented after taking her first sip.

Riddhima chuckled as Sejal drank some more. Taking her own small sip, Riddhima eyed the cheesecake. It looked to be a classic, but it was topped with luscious deep red cherries. Without even bothering to cut proper slices into it, Riddhima grabbed a fork and broke off a large morsel. She couldn’t help but moan when the delicious cheesecake hit her taste buds. It was insanely good.

“Yeh hui na baat!” Sejal exclaimed, patting her hard on the back.

Grabbing her own fork, she dug into the dessert.

After a few minutes of silent eating, and drinking, Sejal asked, “Riddhu, how are you feeling about what happened? I know that your feelings for Vansh are complicated, but uske karan tumhari kaafi beizzati hui hai aaj. Do you want to pursue things with him?”

Riddhima ate a piece of cheesecake as a way of stalling. She couldn’t exactly tell Sejal about Vansh’s criminal ways. She simply wouldn’t understand him. Riddhima slumped. But did she understand him? He confessed to her about murdering people. How could she possibly be okay with that?

“I’m not sure Sejal.” She answered truthfully. “Meine do mahine ka waqt manga tha usse to figure things out. Thodi der ke liye laga bhi tha ki sab sorted hai. But ab toh sab kuch aur bhi zyaada complicated hogaya.”

“Do you think Kabir was right about him being a criminal or was he just trying to get back at you for dumping him?” She further asked to Riddhima’s immense frustration.

Groaning, she said, “I don’t know Sejal. Do we have to talk about all this?”

“Of course we do Riddhu.” Sejal argued. “If you think ki Kabir ne personal reasons ki vajah se tumhe harass kiya hai, then we can file a complaint against him. After all, he was the one who roped you into all this mess.” Getting more heated, she asked, “Aur waise bhi yeh kaisi police hai jo citizens ko apna kaam karne bhejti hai? Itni nikammi ho gayi hai kya apni police force? This is just ridiculous.” She muttered, before taking another large sip. “They should all be punished for this fcking bullshit. Bina koi hardcore proof ke woh aise kaise tumhe maar sakte hai? Tumhare bhi toh koi rights hai.”

Riddhima softly smiled. “Vansh bhi yehi keh raha tha. He’s talking to his lawyer about suing them all.”

“Good!” Sejal agreed enthusiastically. “Let him use all that money for something good.”

“But I don’t know Sejal. Mamla bewajah keecha jayega. I don’t want to give people a reason to talk.” Riddhima protested.

“But Riddhu samaj ke darr ke karan hum police ko bhi apni mann maani nahi kar ne de sakte. They need to be taught a lesson.” Sejal argued.

Riddhima dragged her fork over the cheesecake. “No Sejal. The kind of things that the police said about me, I know ki media bhi wahi bolegi. I can’t go through that every day. Ek baar jo izzat par daag lag gaya, usse mitana bahut mushkil hote hai.”

“But it’s not impossible.” Sejal tried again. “Aur jo criminal hone ka dhaba police ne tum par lagaya hai, tum usse mitane ki koshish kar rahi ho.”

Riddhima shook her head. “It’s not that simple Sejal. If I sue them, then investigation hogi and they will know ki mera Vansh ke saath kya rishta hai. And if that were to come out, then I would automatically be proven a liar. Phir woh aur puch tach karenge. Ki chupa rahi hoon Vansh ke baare mein. How can they believe this truth when I lied before? I’m sorry Sejal, but mujhe yeh headache nahi chahiye. I just want to put this day behind me and move on.”

“Vansh se bhi?” Sejal quietly asked.

Riddhima looked at her in surprise. “Agar uske saath rahogi, then won’t you be reminded of this day? Aur filhaal ke liye uss pe toh kari nazar rakhi jayegi. Maybe not by the police, but media wale toh zaroor isko lamba keechenge. I don’t think you contacting him would make things any better.” Saddened, Riddhima hung her head. “But that should be easy for you na? It’s not like you love him.”

With fat tears blurring her eyes, Riddhima spoke in an inaudible voice. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Sejal rubbed her back soothingly, “tu tension na le. Bappa hai na. Woh sab teekh kar denge.” Sejal reached for the wine bottle and refilled their glasses. “For now, we’re going to finish the rest of this bottle and eat that entire cheesecake. And we’re not going to worry about anything else.” She finished, clinking her glass with Riddhima’s. “Deal?”

Riddhima gave a small smile and nodded. As Riddhima drank, she eyed the cheesecake that was still waiting to be devoured. Picking up her fork, she dug into it. She was glad for the distraction, no matter how short lived it may be.

* * *

“These are the ones who were directly involved with Riddhima.” Aangre pointed at five different faces on the big monitor. “The rest have all been involved in minor infractions. Briberies mostly.”

“Work performance?” Vansh asked, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’ll have to take a closer look at the cases they worked on.” Aangre informed.

“Do that then.” Vansh replied. “I want to know every little misdeed that occurred in that station.”

Aangre nodded. “What do you want to do about them?”

“Have them followed. Keep a tight eye on them. If things don’t work out legally, then we’ll handle it our way.” Vansh remarked before turning around to head into Riddhima’s room.

With his swift steps he would have reached the door but he was interrupted by a guard who blocked him. Vansh glared at the audacity he had just shown.

“Mujhe rok ne ki himmat kaise hui tumhari?” Vansh growled.

“I’m sorry Sir.” He responded with lowered eyes. “But Madam is inside with a friend.”

A flash of fury ran through Vansh. “Who?”

“Sejal.” The guard responded.

Vansh’s anger was allayed upon knowing it was her best friend inside. Looking away, he berated himself. Of course it would be Sejal. Who else would dare to come here and be with her behind closed doors?

“Don’t eavesdrop.” Vansh replied.

“I can’t hear a single thing Sir.” The guard assured.

Nodding, Vansh redirected his steps to the spare bedroom. It was going to be an incredibly long night without her.

* * *

Riddhima stirred awake hearing a knock on the door. Rubbing her eyes, she slipped out of the duvet and padded her footsteps towards it. Pressing both hands against the door, she slid it open just enough to peek her head through. Her heart fluttered seeing Vansh on the other side. His eyes also shined bright from seeing her.

Running his fingers over her cheek, he greeted her. “Good morning.” She lowered her head, wishing the day would indeed be good. “Freshen up ho jao. Mein breakfast laga deta hoon.”

He was turning around to do just that when Riddhima grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She squeezed through the door to hug him.

“Riddhima?” There was a cautious tone to his voice.

“Pehle mera hangover door kar do. Mera sar bahut dhuk raha hai.” She mumbled into his chest.

Vansh smiled mischievously. “Right in front of your friend and the guards?”

Riddhima hit him lightly on the chest. “No, bas headache door kar do.” She whined. “Tension bahut ho rahi hai, upar se kal wine ki puri bottle pee li thi. Aur ab bahut bhaari sa lag raha hai.”

Vansh’s concern grew when she fell even more limp against him. “Riddhu, ulti toh nahi aa rahi?”

“No.” She answered groggily.

“Okay, come with me.” He gently led her by the hand towards the couch. Sitting down, he poured out a tall glass of icy water and offered it to her. “Yeh lo.”

She took her first sip and yelped. “Itna thanda!” She put it back on the table.

Sighing, he told her, “Nimbu paani lekar aata hoon.”

He was about to get up when Riddhima pulled him back down. “Kissi aur ko bhej do na. Tum kyun jaa rahe ho?” Holding onto his arm, she nuzzled her head against him.

She felt him shuffle around in his pockets until he pulled out his phone. Quickly dialing someone, he ordered for a jug of nimbu pani and a hearty breakfast to be brought upstairs.

“A jug of nimbu pani? Really Vansh?” Riddhima asked, slightly lifting her head up.

“Trust me, you need it.” He kissed her on her forehead.

Riddhima disagreed. Nuzzling back against him, she said, “I just need you.”

“I don’t cure hangovers Riddhima.” He chuckled.

“You do mine.” She wrapped her arms around his wide chest, making him smile even wider.

Lightly touching her forearm, he spoke, “Riddhu, does this mean-”

“Ah, glad to see you’re finally awake Dr. Riddhima!” Jha announced himself with his loud greetin.

She immediately pulled away from Vansh, and sat up straightening herself out. Vansh picked up the knitted throw blanket that was laying on the couch and draped it over her.

“The hell are you doing here Jha?” Vansh asked, annoyed.

Jha spread his arms out as if it was obvious. “To get her statement of course. You still want to sue the cops right?”

“Of course.” Vansh bit back.

“Then I need to hear from the lady.” Jha undid the button on his suit’s jacket and took his seat on the couch opposite them. “So Dr. Riddhima,” he clapped his hands, “walk us through. What happened yesterday?”

Riddhima took a deep breath. This was _not_ how she imagined her morning to go.

“Can it wait a little bit?” Vansh asked. “At least let her eat something.”

“We can talk while she eats.” Jha answered as if it was no big deal.

Vansh rolled his eyes, annoyed. Riddhima sensed he was about to yell at the lawyer again, when she rested a hand on his arm.

“What exactly do you want to know?” She asked Jha.

“Let’s start with when the police first arrested you.” Jha unzipped his briefcase to pull out a legal pad. Clicking open his pen, he poised it, ready to jot down his notes. “Where were you? Who was there? The basics.”

Riddhima felt herself lose color as she thought back to the previous day. “I was at work, City Life Hospital, when they showed up. I was in between patients so I wasn’t really expecting them.” She played with a loose thread on the blanket.

“How many of them were there?” Jha asked.

“Three. One guy, two lady constables.”

Jha nodded. “And did they tell you why you were being arrested?”

She scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to remember the exact wording. “Yeah. Collusion, aiding and abetting, and there was one more that I can’t remember. It just happened so quickly. I was just trying to understand what they were saying when I felt handcuffs around my wrists.”

Vansh intertwined their fingers together and clasped her hand tightly.

“Then what?” Jha asked, not failing to notice their hands.

“I was dragged out of the hospital.” Riddhima hung her head, and gripped Vansh’s hand tighter. The dirty stares, the hushed whispers, they were all flashing back to her.

“Hey, you’re safe.” Vansh whispered in her ear. Closing her eyes, she shook her head.

“Let’s move onto the police station.” Jha spoke eagerly. “What happened there?”

“I was interrogated.” Riddhima answered as if it was obvious.

“How? And by who?” Jha clarified.

“Well, looking from my face I’m pretty sure you can tell they weren’t very kind in their approach.” Riddhima answered dryly.

Jha cleared his throat. A red hue came to color his cheeks.

“There were three in total.” Riddhima spoke, putting Jha out of his misery. “Some Mehra, then Kabir, and then a female constable. She was the one who was most violent with me.” Riddhima revealed quietly.

Beside her, Vansh mumbled out a particularly nasty curse.

“Kabir, this is the CBI Agent, correct?” Jha asked.

Riddhima nodded.

“A major pain in the ass will be more accurate.” Vansh spoke irritably.

“I uh,” Riddhima shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “I dated him. For two years.” Riddhima revealed in a low voice.

“Was there another agent in the room?” Jha asked. Riddhima shook her head. “Conflict of interest. We can use this.” He said, scribbling something down on the legal pad. “Given the nature of his relationship with you, he shouldn’t have been the one asking you anything.”

“Isn’t there an issue with jurisdiction as well?” Vansh asked. “If the local police made the arrest then what the hell was he doing interrogating her? And if the CBI is conducting their own investigation, then why send the local police to make the arrest?”

“They could be working together.” Jha answered. “Besides, based on the charges that were laid against her it didn’t seem like they were out to do more than just ask her a few questions.”

“Say that to my face.” Riddhima snapped.

Jha at least had the decency to hang his head when he realized his folly. “My apologies, but that’s not what I meant. What I meant to say was that they weren’t going to arrest you for anything serious. They were just trying to get some information out of you. Speaking of which, what exactly did they ask you regarding Vansh?”

“The nature of my relationship with him.” She answered, looking down at her fingernails.

“To which you answered…” Jha pried.

“That he’s my ex-employer.” She said.

“Was there any reason that made them think you were not?” Jha asked.

“There was a photograph. Of me and Vansh… together.” Riddhima’s heart raced.

“Together how?” Jha asked.

“Jha, mind it.” Vansh warned.

“I need to know how you both were Vansh. Were they right to assume that you both are romantically involved or were they just spinning yarn?” Jha defended.

“We were close.” Riddhima spoke. “We weren’t kissing or anything, but we were close.” She looked back down at her fingers.

“And how did you explain the photograph?” Jha asked.

“That I went out on a date but he never showed up. I drank because I was feeling bad. Met Vansh there, and he offered to drop me home.” Riddhima replied.

Nodding, Jha jotted something down. “Then what?”

“He came upstairs to make sure I was dropped off safely.”

“Anything else?”

Riddhima felt herself choke up as she remembered the dirty accusations Kabir had laid against Vansh.

“Dr. Riddhima?” Jha called out when she didn’t speak.

“Kabir wanted to know why Vansh didn’t come back downstairs.” Hot tears plopped out of her eyes.

Vansh draped his arm around her and rubbed hers in a soothing gesture.

“And what did you say?”

“Nothing.” She choked. “I didn’t have an answer.”

“How does that even matter?” Vansh seethed. “The question was invasive.”

“Not if they want to establish a connection between you two.” Jha replied. “They can ask any kind of question. Still, Dr. Riddhima, you really should have waited for a lawyer. Your inability to answer the last question raises doubts regarding your honesty.”

“I, but I didn’t have a lawyer at the time. I wouldn’t have even known who to call.” Riddhima weakly supplied.

“Every citizen has the right to a lawyer Dr. Riddhima. The court will appoint one for you if you don’t already have access to one.” Jha explained. “Weren’t you informed of this at the time of the arrest?”

“No.” Riddhima answered fearfully.

“Dr. Riddhima,” Jha spoke seriously, “at the time of your arrest, what exactly were you told?”

“Meine bataya toh tha. They told me the charges laid against me, that they have an arrest warrant for my name. And then they just arrested me.” Riddhima repeated.

“Did they give you the chance to read the warrant through?” Jha asked. When Riddhima shook her head, he further asked, “Was anyone informed of your arrest?”

Again, Riddhima shook her head. “They just asked me about Vansh.”

Sighing, Jha spoke to Vansh. “We can file a case on the grounds of an unlawful arrest, but it will be applicable to the specific officer who made the arrest only. We can’t go after the whole department with just this. There’s just not enough material for a civil suit of that nature. Besides, illegal arrests aren't an uncommon thing. Chances are that the case would get dismissed within the first ten minutes of the hearing.”

“But there has to be _something_ Jha. Arresting Riddhima wasn’t a fluke. It was a strategic move.” Vansh argued.

“Which would become successful only if you strike back.” Jha replied. “Not to mention by going through with this case, you will be bringing a lot of unnecessary attention to yourself and her. More than the police’s unlawful conduct, people will want to know why you’re taking so much interest in this particular arrest. It’s not like the first time people have gone to jail for you. They will want to know who she is and what’s the connection between you two. And like I told you yesterday, they _will_ rip her life apart just to find out why she’s so important to you.”

Riddhima looked at Vansh cautiously. She didn’t know what was going on behind that stoic expression. All she knew was that she didn’t want a repeat of what happened yesterday. To have the police officers make such degrading comments about her was bad enough, but to have the whole world do the same? No, she couldn’t go through that torture again.

“What if I tell you I have proof about a large portion of the officers being corrupt?” Vansh said.

“Like what?” Jha asked.

“Accepting briberies for starters.” Vansh replied.

Jha nodded. “That could work. I can’t guarantee anything but we could try to get them fired.” He finished straightening his back.

“Good.” Vansh replied. “I don’t care what we have to do, but we’re getting every single one of those fckers.”

Riddhima pulled away from his touch. “I don’t want this.”

“Riddhima, they need to be punished.” Vansh argued.

“Tumne suna nahi lawyer ne kya kaha. Nothing will happen to them.” Riddhima argued back.

“Riddhima, if we play our cards right, we can get them all.” He insisted.

“Play our cards?” She asked in disbelief. “Vansh yeh meri izzat ka sawal hai! It’s not some game.”

“Riddhima, that’s not what I meant.” He tried reaching for her hand, but she got off the sofa.

“I don’t care what you meant Vansh. If you want to pursue this, phir tum akele karoge. _Without_ involving me.” Though her eyes burned with fresh tears, she made sure to keep her voice strong and steady.

“Riddhima,” He got up to once again reach out for her but she pulled away.

“No, Vansh. You can’t even _imagine_ the kind of humiliation I went through yesterday. I can’t go through that again. Itni bhi himmat nahi hai mujh mein. Tumhara pata nahi but mere liye meri izzat hi sab kuch hai. Jo dhajiya udhaye gayi thi na kal, baar baar hote nahi dekh sakti.” She cried.

Vansh ground his jaw. “I’m not backing down. I _am_ going to punish them.” With swift steps, he approached her and cupped her cheeks. “Riddhima I can’t just let them go. Not after what they did to you.”

“Aur jo tum mere saath karoge?” Riddhima asked. “By going after them, you’re going to keep dragging this matter for who knows how long. Uss zakham ko kaun bharega?” Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Riddhima, why can’t you understand? They need to be put in their place or they will try to do something stupid like this again. They need to be reminded that they can’t mess with me or those I hold precious.” Vansh tried to reason.

“Tum meri baat sun bhi rahe ho Vansh?” Riddhima cried. “Mujhse yeh nahi hoga. Mein apni izzat ke saath nahi khel sakti. Puri zindagi lagi hai mujhe isse banane mein. Aise barbaad hote hue nahi dekh sakti.”

“Riddhima please.” He whispered against her lips while rubbing her cheeks. “I’m doing this for us.”

“Us or you?” Riddhima questioned. She pulled herself out of his hold. “Mein tumse jo kahe rahi hoon, tumhe samajh nahi aa raha kya? I. Don’t. Want. This.”

Vansh pocketed his hands and stared at her in silence.

It must have become unbearable for Jha for he cleared his throat to ask, “So are we going ahead with the trial?”

After a long moment of silence, Vansh answered, “Yes.”

In a more cautious voice, Jha asked, “And Dr. Riddhima?”

“Without her.”

“Vansh,” Jha shifted in his seat, “your relationship with her-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Vansh replied, looking straight into Riddhima’s eyes. “It’s like she said. I’m just her ex-employer. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Riddhima felt her heart shatter into pieces. Everything she had secretly been weaving for him, with him, came undone. It was then that Riddhima realized just how easy it was for relationships to break. Days, weeks, months, even years become irrelevant to that singular moment when everything finally comes to an end.

Vansh turned around and left the room without offering another word. Jha collected his belongings and silently followed after him. The food that Vansh had ordered for was finally wheeled in.

Sobbing, Riddhima made her way into the bedroom and curled herself up against Sejal’s sleeping form.

“Riddhu?” Sejal grumbled in a groggy voice.

When she cried harder, Sejal turned around in bed to face her. Hugging her, she called out to Riddhima repeatedly, but all she could do was cry like she never cried before. It was only fitting considering she never had her heart broken quite like this before either.

* * *

**_Three months later…_ **

Riddhima thanked Nikhil as he held the car’s door open for her. She slipped inside towards the other end of the car and waited for him to get in. Her heart quickened when the Uber driver stepped out.

“Yeh kahan jaa raha hai?” Riddhima asked her date.

“Don’t worry about him.” Nikhil spoke in a low voice. He slid his hand over Riddhima’s thigh and leaned closer. “I slipped him a 500 so that we could get some minutes to ourselves.”

Riddhima tried to pull herself away from him. “Nikhil, please stop. I don’t like this.”

“But you will.” His alcohol soaked breath washed over her face. “Just don’t resist it.”

Riddhima scooted herself further back into the corner of the car and tried to push him off of herself.

“Nikhil, I said stop it!” She screamed at him.

She was relieved for just a moment when he pulled himself back.

“Fcking unbelievable. Tumhari problem kya hai?” He shouted. “This is our fourth date, and we’ve barely moved past holding hands. Just what era do you think we’re fcking living in?”

“The year doesn’t matter Nikhil!” Riddhima yelled back. “A no means no. Can you get that into your fcking head?”

He scoffed. “Is that really it? Or is it because I’m not your boss?” Riddhima was taken aback by his vicious words. He immediately leaned over her again, caging her between his arms. “If that’s what turns you on, don’t worry. I don’t mind a little roleplay. You can call me Sir anytime you want.”

When he leaned down to kiss her, she bent her knee and gave him one strong kick in the stomach. She smacked her clutch across his face and sent him reeling back in the small space. She quickly opened the door and scrambled out of it.

“Don’t you fcking dare call me!” She yelled at him before shutting the door on his face.

She was marching away from the car when she came before the Uber driver. She gave him a strong slap across the face as well.

Pointing a finger at him, she gritted, “That’s for abandoning your duties and leaving me behind with that fcking molester.”

“Jaa jaa!” Nikhil yelled behind her. Ignoring him, Riddhima continued to walk away. “Should have held onto that rich dick while you had the chance. Just accept it. Your pssy will have to make do with a regular dick now.”

She held her clutch close to her chest and hurried her steps. Seeing an empty cab pass by, she hailed it down. With a shaky voice, she gave her the address. For the entire ride home, she silently cried in the back.

* * *

Riddhima sipped on her black coffee as she opened up the latest invoice Sejal had sent her.

She groaned as she was bombarded with a long list of numbers. She hung her head in her hands and thought about how she wanted to be working with patients and helping them heal, not sit behind a computer and punch in numbers.

Still, she supposed she should be grateful that she had a job at all. After her termination from City Life, she had been shadow banned from working at all other prestigious hospitals as well. Even the local hospitals and clinics had denied her employment on account of not wishing to risk their reputation being harmed. She had tried to explain to them that she had nothing to do with Vansh or the heavy civil lawsuit he was filing, but they had refused to listen. After all, who wants to lock horns with _the_ Vansh Raisinghania?

She leaned back against her chair and drank some more of her coffee.

It has been three months since she last spoke with Vansh. After their brutal breakup, and hearing a string of colorful words from Sejal, Vansh had returned them to Riddhima’s apartment with ample security. The media had a glorious time making up their own theories as to why she had been escorted back to her apartment from Vansh’s personal car. Not that it had mattered in the long run. When she refused to step outside of her home or answer anyone’s calls, they eventually wandered off to glean spicy gossip for the next hot topic.

It had taken weeks for her to muster up the courage to go outside and not feel paranoid about someone watching her all the damn time. She still looked over her shoulder on occasion, but her fear was considerably tamped down from those initial days. 

She glanced at her phone when it chimed with a new alert about Vansh. She clicked it open and swiped the notification away. It was an article that she had already read about him.

Reading news articles written about him, or listening to the rare sound bytes delivered in interviews was the only mode of communication that she had with him these days. Staying true to the status she had established between them, Vansh didn’t try to contact her even once. The same went for her. There were times when she was tempted to do so, but then she would hear snippets of the lawsuit he was filing and then be reminded of why they parted ways in the first place.

From time to time, she has reflected on why Vansh was so adamant about going after all those cops. Maybe he truly wanted to cleanse the precinct of all corrupt officers. Or maybe he had considered her to be nothing more than a prized possession and he was retaliating back on those who hurt what was his. She didn’t know if either of those scenarios were true.

If she was completely honest with herself, she no longer trusted her own judgment when it came to people these days. It’s why she relegated herself to dealing with the administrative work with Sejal’s business rather than directly interacting with the clients. While it’s true she wanted to deal with patients again, part of her worried if her interactions may be perceived in the wrong way. Maybe she should streamline her certification and work with children only.

Riddhima’s musing got interrupted by a call from Sejal.

“Hey Riddhu!” Her friend greeted enthusiastically.

“Hi Sejal. Kaisi hai?” Riddhima greeted back.

“Ek dum bindaas.” Sejal replied. “Yaar, agar tu yahan hoti aur bhi maaza aata.” Riddhima smiled weakly. “Vaise, what were you doing?”

“Uh, just going over the invoice you sent me.” She moved the cursor on her laptop so that the screen came back to life.

“Leave that for now.” Sejal quickly dismissed. “I’m sending you an address. Can you please go down there to check it out?”

“You didn’t like the last one?” Riddhima shut the laptop and went to her bedroom.

“Nahh. It would be too cramped. Plus, I was thinking of having a large open space where we can hold all our extra materials. Have it be set up almost like a gallery so that clients can come in and see if anything catches their eye.” Sejal quickly spoke.

“That sounds great.” Riddhima said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

“Oh! Before I go, how was your date last night?” Sejal asked in a hurry.

“Horrible.” Riddhima clipped. Sifting through the clothes in her closet, she continued to tell her, “He tried to molest me when I refused to give any to him.”

“What the fck?” Sejal screamed over the phone. “Naam aur pata de uss saale ka. Bappa kasam agar huliya ni badal dala uss chuchandar ka, mera naam bhi Sejal nahi.”

Riddhima chuckled as she pulled a white shirt and black trousers from the closet. “Ghar aaja phir sab bata doongi.”

“Did you file a police complaint?”

“No.”

“You should. Do din jail mein rahega, saari akkad tikane aa jayegi.” Sejal spoke angrily. “You know what Riddhima, fck that guy. Fck them all. The last few you have dated lately have just been the absolute scums of the earth.”

“Not all of them.” Riddhima defended. “Prakash was nice.”

“Chee. With a name like that samajh lo ki usse puja paath se vail hi nahi hoga.” Sejal quickly dismissed. “On a more serious note, maybe you should lay off the whole dating scene. Just focus on yourself you know?”

“Yeah.” Riddhima sighed. “After last night, ab toh mann bhi nahi kar raha kissi ko milne ka.”

“Hey, you will find your Mr. Right. It just doesn’t have to be right now.” Sejal reassured.

“Thanks.” Riddhima said softly. Speaking in a louder tone, she purposely tried to deflect the topic. “Chal, mujhe address text kar de. I’ll go right now to check it out.”

“Yes Boss!” Sejal hung up with a laugh.

Shaking her head, Riddhima flung the phone over the bed and proceeded to change.

Sejal was right. There was no need for her to go on a series of dates to move on from Vansh. She should just focus on getting her life back in order.

Grabbing her purse, she picked up her phone. She glanced down at the address that was provided and made her way there.

* * *

It had taken Riddhima a total of twenty minutes to reach the location via taxi. Given how heavy Mumbai traffic tends to get, that was actually pretty good. She could see herself commuting to the place every day if needed. Perhaps this little routine would help her to break out of the bad rut she had gotten herself into.

She climbed the steps to the building and rang the bell. There was no answer. She peeked through the windows to see if anyone was waiting for her inside but she couldn’t see clearly.

“Aur phir tum kehti ho ki tum kabhi jasoosi nahi karogi.”

Startled, Riddhima turned around. “Kabir?”

Her heart raced when he climbed the remaining steps and towered over her.

“Jasoosi karne ka bahut shauk hai na? Chal, tumhe ek ache mission par bhejta hoon.” He grabbed her wrist and led her down the steps. Riddhima heavily resisted and shouted for him to let go of her. Turning around, he hissed at her, “Not a fcking chance. You’re going to give back everything that I lost!”

He threw her over his shoulder and led her to a discreet white van. She screamed, kicked, shouted, did everything she could in her power to overcome him but failed before his strength. She panicked when he pulled his gun out.

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you except for ‘Yes Kabir’. Do you get that?” He growled.

“Fck you!” Riddhima shouted.

Angered with her response, Kabir struck her head with the butt of the gun. She fell to the floor of the van, knocked out unconscious.

* * *

When Riddhima came to, she found herself lying on the cold hard ground. Not recognizing her surroundings, she immediately sat up. The last thing she remembered was Kabir hitting her. Fearing what else he may do, she took a quick look around to find an exit. Seeing a door behind her, she scrambled to her feet and made a run for it. She came to an immediate halt when Kabir walked through the very same door she was trying to leave from.

With an amused smile, he asked her, “Itni tezi se kahan jaa rahi ho?”

“Away from you!” She spat.

She clenched her fists, ready to throw in a punch or two if that’s what it took for her to get out of there.

“So fast? I don’t think so.” Clicking his tongue, he turned around to lock the door.

“No!” Riddhima fell against the door just as he pulled the key out and pocketed it in his jeans. Spinning around, she grabbed him by the collar, “Chhabi do mujhe.”

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her off of himself. “Tumhare hukam dene ke din khatam ho chuke hai Riddhima. Yeh galat fehmi mein mat rehna ki tumhari yahan chalni wali hai.” Taking a few steps closer to her, he growled, “You’re nothing but my little _btch_ here.”

Riddhima’s anger rose through the roof. She had raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed it and twisted her arm around.

“Like I said Riddhima, you’re _nothing_ here.” He grunted into her ear.

“The hell do you want from me?” She shouted.

Kabir smirked. “Why I’m so glad you asked.”

Releasing her arm, he held her by the wrist and pulled her towards a set of monitors. 

“Your fcking boyfriend has been making my life hell for the past three months.” He complained. “You’re going to make it right.” He said jabbing a finger at her.

“I don’t know what the fck you’re talking about Kabir! I don’t have a boyfriend.” Riddhima said but given his shaking head, he clearly didn’t believe her.

“I’m talking about that bstard Vansh!” Kabir shouted.

Riddhima rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. “For the last time, he is _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Don’t fcking lie to me.” Kabir hissed.

“You know what Kabir. Believe whatever you want. I don’t have to explain anything to you.”

“No, not to me. But you’re going to knock some sense into Vansh. You’re going to convince him to take back the charges that he’s laying against the police force or he _will_ suffer the consequences.” He ordered.

“Fck no! Tumhe jo bhi kehna hai, khud jaa kar kaho. I’m not going to be your fcking messenger.” Riddhima argued.

“Agar mein jaa sakta tha, don’t you think I would have?” He slammed his hand across the table. “Because of that fcking asshole, I have lost my job! No matter what I say to him, it’s going to mean _jackshit_ coming from me.”

“That’s not my problem Kabir. Your inability to do your job properly has always been _your_ problem, not mine. Stop throwing all your shit onto me.” Riddhima snapped back.

“Oh no, this is on you. If you had just done your job right in the first place, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“My job? Catching criminals has NEVER been my job Kabir! I’m not a fcking cop!” She shouted. “I don’t know what’s your fcking problem with Vansh, but take it up with him and leave me out of it!”

Kabir scoffed. “You seriously don’t know what my problem is?” His hands on his hips, he squinted at her. “Apart from the fact that he’s a murderer, and a smuggler, he _stole_ you from me.” He gritted, his face turning red.

“You have fcking lost it. How many times do I have to tell you that _we’re not together_ !” Riddhima shouted. “And you didn’t lose me Kabir, I broke up with you. _Willingly_ .” When he shook his head in disbelief, Riddhima reasserted herself. “I didn’t want to be with you because you _lied_ to me. That too about something as basic as who you are. How could you possibly expect me to look past that?”

“Because I’m a bloody police officer! Desh ki raksha karne ki kasam uthaye hai meine Riddhima. I’m the _fcking_ good guy here!” He shouted back. “Aur tum jhoot ki baat kar rahi ho? Jhoot toh Vansh ne bhi bola tha na tumse? About who he really is?”

Riddhima shook her head. “Never. He never hid his true identity from me. But you know what, agar chupaya bhi hota phir bhi farq nahi parta. Because he would _never_ send the woman he loves into the arms of another man.”

“Riddhima!” He raised his hand to strike her.

“Hitting me is another thing that he would _never_ do.” Riddhima proudly proclaimed. “He respects me too much to belittle me in such a way.”

Kabir broke out into a series of giggles. They brought chills down her spine.

“Izzat? Okay.” Calming himself, he asked her, “Tell me, just how much is he going to respect you when he finds out you’re nothing but a lying cheat. That even though she had a boyfriend of TWO YEARS,” he held two fingers up, “you FCKED ANOTHER MAN.”

Riddhima trembled and took a step back from him. “I didn’t.” She wished her voice was stronger.

“Really?” He turned to the monitors and clacked away on the keyboard for a few minutes. “Explain to me what the _fck_ this is then.”

Riddhima was horrified to see footage of her and Vansh playing across the screen. This time she couldn’t even deny having an intimate relationship with him. The way they kissed each other, and their bodies moved against one another, there was no need for an explanation.

“Surely this can’t be the first time that you both boned each other.” Kabir bit out.

Riddhima closed her eyes and looked the other way.

“You know what’s the one thing I hate about the videos from this night in particular?” He asked, stepping closer to her. “Apart from the fact some other man was fcking my girlfriend of course.” When he tried to loop a strand of her hair around his finger, she pulled back. “No audio. If only the goddamn mics had worked!” He grunted. “I would have _loved_ to know what kind of pillow talk he partakes in.”

Riddhima scrunched her nose in disgust at his odd comment. Gesturing towards the monitors, she told Kabir, “Delete them right now.”

“And why the fck would I do that?” He asked her as if she was out of her mind. “Besides I haven’t shown you the best ones yet.” He typed at the keyboard for a few more seconds until a new video popped up on another screen. Looking over his shoulder, he told her, “This one has audio.” He winked, and stepped away from the monitors.

Riddhima froze in her spot. All color drained from her face.

“W-What is this?” She asked, not able to believe what she was seeing.

“Why it’s you Riddhima.” Kabir spoke matter of factly. “Teekh se sunai nahi de raha kya? Here, let me help.”

He twirled the knob on the speakers and soon the warehouse was filled with the recorded sounds of her moans. Riddhima closed her eyes and hunched in on herself. Just how long was he spying on her like this?

“What’s wrong? You don’t like it? Maybe you’ll like this one instead.” He pulled up another video and it too played out Riddhima in the midst of pleasuring herself. 

When she continued to shake, he pulled up another one. She threw her hands over her ears but it was ineffective in blocking out her moans and sighs. The worst part was when she screamed out Vansh’s name repeatedly as she reached her ecstatic highs.

“THAT’S ENOUGH! BAND KARO ISSE.” She sobbed with her hands still over her ears.

When Kabir didn’t listen, she grabbed one of the monitors and threw it to the ground.

“Go right ahead and throw the other ones too.” Kabir encouraged her with a nonchalant smile. “Won’t change the fact that I have all those videos.”

Livid, she grabbed his collar once again, and shouted, “Delete karo unn sab ko!”

“And get rid of my only leverage?” He scoffed. “Not a chance.” He trailed a finger alongside her face and told her, “But there is something that you can do for me.” She immediately stepped away from him, both afraid and disgusted by what he may ask. “You have three options Riddhima. You either get Vansh to take back the lawsuit, have him admit to his illegal activities, or you do nothing. If you successfully do the first two then I’ll delete every single of those videos right here in front of you. You do the last, then well, not just me but the entire world will get the opportunity to be entertained by you in all your naked glory.”

Horrified, Riddhima furiously shook her head. “Tum aisa nahi kar sakte.”

“Oh but I can.” Kabir retorted. Gritting his teeth, he added, “Mujhe Vansh ki barbaadi chahiye. Ya toh woh khud maara jayega, ya tumhe tinka tinka marte hue dekh kar toot jayega. Either way, it’s my win.”

“How can you do this to me Kabir? Do saal se pyaar kiya tha na tumne?” She just could not believe he would be willing to stoop this low.

“Pyaar toh tumne bhi kiya tha Riddhima. Phir bhi tumhare hothon se nikla hua naam mera nahi uss Vansh Raisinghania ka hai!” He screamed. “That fcking bstard ruined EVERYTHING for me! But no more. Ab uski haar hogi aur meri jeet. Kapre utaro.” He commanded, spinning on his heel.

Riddhima was left shocked by his command. “N-no. Mein nahi karne wali.”

“I’m not asking you, you fcking sl*t. Either you take your shirt off by yourself or I will put up a little teaser trailer for everyone to see.” Kabir threatened, hovering over by the keyboard.

Fearing he may actually go through with it, Riddhima brought her shaky hands towards the top buttons on her shirt and began undoing them. She racked her brain to think of _something_ that would make Kabir change his mind.

“Kabir, you can’t do this. You’re a cop for goodness’ sake! Humari raksha karna tumhara farz hai.” She tried to reason but it was to no avail.

Carrying a wired device, he strode over to her, “Tum agar farz ki baat na hi karo toh better hai Riddhima. Iss shabd ka matlab tum kabhi nahi samajh paogi. Now stop fcking around, and take off your shirt.” Taking a few steps back, he raised the volume even more. “Unless you want me to put up that little sneak peek.” When she didn’t move, he continued to taunt her. “Or maybe I should put up the video with you and Vansh. Surely, that would gain a lot of views.” Snapping his fingers, he said, “Better yet, I should probably sell it. I’m sure it would easily go into the thousands. I mean, it’s not every day that a billionaire’s sex tape gets released to the public right?”

Riddhima hugged herself and cried some more. It was useless trying to talk to him. He was too far out of his mind. She startled when he pulled her hands away from her body and began undoing the buttons on her shirt. She tried to shrug them off but he clutched her wrists.

“I gave you the chance to do it yourself Riddhima.” He said.

“Kabir, you’re a _cop_. Please don’t do this.” She pleaded once more.

Chuckling, Kabir continued to unbutton her. “Thanks to your lover, that’s not the case anymore. I don’t know what fcking bullshit he told my superiors but apparently they think that I have some sort of personal vendetta against him. That I let my personal feelings and biases get in the way of my work.” Moving the flaps of her shirt aside, he stared at her long and hard. “Now, where would they get that idea from? Hmm?”

Riddhima looked away. She closed her eyes and clenched her fist when he cupped her breasts and squeezed them.

“I can see now why Vansh is so crazy about you. I mean, who wouldn’t be after seeing these beauties?” He lewdly commented. He brought one of her hands and placed it over his groin. She froze feeling the hard on he was starting to get. Leaning over to her ear, he whispered, “It’s a shame we didn’t get to do anything while we were together.” He took a few steps forward, making her stumble back until she hit the desk behind her.

“Kabir please!” She cried, trying to push him away.

“Kyun Riddhima? Mein toh do saal se tumhara aashiq tha na? Mujhe toh kabhi itne kareeb nahi aane diya.” He rubbed his lips against her cheeks and squeezed her harder. “Aisa bhi kya hai Vansh mein jo tumne sab kuch usse do din mein hi de diya?” He ducked his head to look into her lowered eyes. “Was it the money? Hmm? Tell me Riddhima. Was that dick worth breaking us up?”

Riddhima glared at him. With hot tears rolling down her eyes, she spat out, “Yes.” He was clearly taken aback from her affirmation. She used his surprise to lift herself up from the desk and get into his terrority as best as her short height would allow her. “Every single second that I spent with him was absolutely worth it. Kyunki jo izzat, pyaar aur samaan usne mujhe itne kam samaye mein diya hai na Kabir, tum zindagi bhar bhi laga lo, kabhi nahi de paoge. Aur yeh jo ginhoni harkatein tum kar rahe ho na, saaf saaf dikh raha hai ki you’re not a man. Just a vile and disgusting piece of shit jisse mar jaana chahiye.”

“RIDDHIMA!” Grabbing her by the throat, Kabir pushed her back against the desk and squeezed. “Talk shit about me like that one more time and I swear I’ll make a snuff film out of you right here, right now.” Riddhima hit his arm to get him to ease off on his hold. Leaning closer, he threatened, “Now you’re going to wear the goddamn wire and you’re going to get the information that I need. Varna tumhari woh halat karunga ki tum maut ki bheek mango na phir bhi naseeb nahi hogi. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Riddhima continued to hit his arm. “DO YOU GET WHAT I’M SAYING?” He shouted in her face, making her flinch.

It was only when she nodded her head that he released her. She fell forward, coughing and clutching her neck. She didn’t get a lot of time to recuperate as Kabir pulled her back and kept her pressed against the desk. In her hazy state, she vaguely felt Kabir’s fingers as they flitted across her chest to fix the wire. The only other sounds other than her labored breathing that she could hear were her recorded moans and screams of Vansh’s name.

* * *

“Anything else I need to know?” Vansh asked, opening up his file and scanning through the pages of his latest merger.

“Adi still wants to meet up.” Aangre informed much to Vansh’s annoyance. “Wants to have a formal discussion about what we did to his partner.”

“Tell Adi he can go fck himself.” Vansh replied sternly. “Time for talking is long over.” Aangre gave a curt nod. “Anything else?” Vansh flipped the page.

“Media channels have been reaching out again. They want to hear from you regarding the lawsuit.” Aangre replied.

“Not interested.” Was Vansh’s immediate reply. When Aangre remained quiet for a few minutes, Vansh raised his eyes at him. “What?” He asked with a slight shake of his head.

Clearing his throat, Aangre spoke, “There was a minor incident last night. With Riddhima.”

Vansh froze upon hearing her name. “What kind of incident?”

“She went on a date. The same guy, Nikhil Advani.” Vansh clenched his jaw. “He… He tried to force himself on her.” Aangre revealed in a low voice.

Vansh shook with fury. “Where the fck is he?”

“At work right now.” Aangre informed.

“Make sure he never reaches home.” Vansh instructed with hardened eyes. His heart raced fast as he thought about what Riddhima must have gone through. “Riddhima kaisi hai?”

“She seems to be fine. From what I’ve been told, she fought back against him and broke things off permanently.”

Vansh’s heart swelled with pride knowing she didn’t let him go so easily.

Hearing his phone chime, Aangre glanced at the caller ID. “Boss, I have to take this.”

With a single nod of his head, Vansh dismissed him. The moment the door closed, he swiveled his chair and stood up to look out at the busy Mumbai streets below.

For three whole months Vansh purposely kept himself away from Riddhima in order to protect her from the prying eyes of the media. Once the lawsuit had been made official, various lewd theories had been made about him and her. That the whole reason why he was going after the precinct was because his beloved had been picked up and targeted. That he was only going on this crusade because someone personal to him was attacked, otherwise he wouldn’t have given a damn about the illegal ethicality of the police force. He had spent the better part of their first month apart in changing that particular narrative. The latter two months had gone by in him working in tandem with the best lawyers in India to crack down on all the corrupt officers of that one particular station.

He pressed the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

He wanted nothing more than for this trial to be over with as soon as possible. Jha had warned him that given the nature of the case, it could take months for it to reach its conclusion. If Riddhima hadn’t been in his life, he wouldn’t have cared about the duration. As long as his desired outcome was reached, it could have taken years for all he cared. But every single day without her was nothing less than torture. It ripped him apart to not have her in his arms, to hear how her day went, or be able to converse with her about the latest happenings of the world.

What was worse was that he couldn’t do anything to ease any of Riddhima’s pain. He had learnt of her termination from her job soon after the email had been sent out. He had wanted to intervene right away, but had refrained on the account of not wanting to add flames to the rumours that had already been circulating about them. Still, he had been immensely glad to know that Riddhima had a solid friend like Sejal by her side through these ordeals. Sejal had not only assisted her financially by giving Riddhima a job, but the emotional support she provided was the most precious to him. The woman may have a fiery tongue, but there was a heart of gold that wielded it.

Vansh pulled out his phone and stared at the wallpaper he had set as his home screen. It was of Riddhima with her messy hair, smiling underneath the sunlight. He had clicked it on a whim during that one weekend he had spent with her. At the time he had feared that the moments he was spending with her would be a rare occurrence in his life. It’s why he had immersed himself completely in them and enjoyed them to the very last second. Now he was left feeling like there was an empty void in his life.

As he pocketed his phone, he wondered just how many more days he would have to pass before he could see her again.

Vansh should have posed this question a long time ago for there she was. On the opposite side of the street, waiting for the traffic lights to turn, was Riddhima. Open hair, white shirt, black trousers, and what appeared to be stilettos, she looked like a woman ready to take on the world. Strapping her purse tighter over her shoulder, she crossed the street with her head held high.

Vansh’s heart quickened when he saw her disappear into his building. Was she coming here to see him? But why now after so many months? Regardless of how much pain their separation inflicted, he had always known her to stay resolute to her convictions. So what changed?

The phone on his desk rang.

Vansh picked it up to hear, “Hello Mr. Raisinghania, there is a lady named Riddhima asking to see you.”

“Send her up.” Vansh replied in a haste.

He shook his head at his desperation. He was the owner of a multi-billion empire for goodness’ sake. He should show at least some poise and control.

He gathered up all the loose papers from his desk and arranged them into one neat pile. He didn’t want to appear like a hot mess in front of her when he had teased her of being the same. Taking a quick glance at the mirror, he fixed his hair, and adjusted his suit and scarf. Not that there was much wrong with his attire to begin with.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and his assistant peeked her head through the door, “Mr. Raisinghania, a lady named Riddhima is here to see you.”

Nodding, he told her, “Let her in.”

He positioned himself at the middle of the desk, and flattening his hands on the surface, he leaned on them. When he crossed one leg over the other, he couldn’t help but smile remembering the last time he held a similar stance before her. Back then, on the cruise, he had spread himself out in that manner as a way to intimidate her. Maybe he should change his posture. He wouldn’t want to scare her away.

He froze midway when he saw Riddhima enter the office. She always looked gorgeous to him but today she was exceptionally so. In their last few encounters she always wore nervousness, and doubt as if it were her second skin. But the way she walked in through that door and locked it behind her, there wasn’t a shred of hesitation in her. She moved like a Queen, and Vansh’s desire for her had never been greater than in that particular moment. She must have had the same idea for she twirled the little white rod and closed the blinds.

She dug through her purse and produced a single folded piece of paper. With curious eyes, Vansh accepted it from her.

Unfolding it, he read:

_Kabir kidnapped me today. He spoke a lot of shit about us. Turns out that the little fcker has been spying on me for a while now and made secret videos of me masturbating and us having sex._

Vansh looked up at her with furious eyes. A similar set were staring right back at him. When she gestured down at the paper, he kept reading.

_He said he’ll delete them if you took back the lawsuit or confessed to your crimes. But I don’t trust him. He can go back on his word at any minute._

_I **need** those videos to be gone Vansh. **Permanently**. I want my freedom and peace of mind back. _

_And whatever shit is going on between you and him, sort it out yourself. Just keep **me** out of it. _

Muttering a curse under his breath, Vansh crumpled up the paper and threw it aside.

“Where is that little fcker?” Vansh demanded to know.

Instead of responding, Riddhima undid the buttons to her shirt and revealed a black wire that was running diagonally across her torso. That fcking Kabir! They couldn’t even talk openly without compromising themselves.

“I assume you’re talking about my _date_ last night.” She clipped. “The one who touched me inappropriately.”

Vansh’s eyes burned hot. In the span of just two days she had been assaulted by two different men. He was already taking care of the first one. He vowed to do the same for the second.

Raising his head up high, he replied to her in a calm manner. “Yes, I am. Clearly you’re not safe out there. You’ll be coming home with me.”

Slightly tilting her head, she squinted her eyes at him. “Do you understand the ramifications of what you’re asking?”

“Have I ever done anything without thinking it through?” He asked in return.

Riddhima clenched her jaw and looked away. Her creased lines were a clear display of her thinking something through. Undoubtedly about a problem that should never have been hers in the first place.

Vansh walked over to her and slid his hands over her bare waist. It was hot to the touch. She startled and looked up at him with her wide eyes.

“You’re mine Riddhima.” He asserted in a low voice.

Something hard flashed in her eyes. “You have a very funny way of showing that Mr. Raisinghania.”

Sliding his hands over her ass, he pushed her forward so that their hips were pressed against one another’s.“You should know by now Doc, baaki duniya ki kadmo mein nahi chalta mein. Mere pyaar karne aur jitana ka andaaz ek dum anokha hai.”

Raising a single eyebrow in disbelief, she pushed him away. “Forgive me if I find it hard to believe that you’re capable of loving anyone but yourself.”

Smirking, he ran his finger down between her cleavage and hooked it between the front of her pants. He pulled her forward once more, and resting one hand on her waist, he played with the fringes of her hair with his other.

“Don’t worry. Bahut jald you’ll find just how much I care for you.”

Jutting her chin out, she asked, “And if I say I don’t want it?”

His own eyes hardened just a fraction. “I will tell you to stop lying to yourself. Because if you didn’t care…”

He glanced down at the wire that was wrapped around her body and then back up at her. Even though her body shook from wanting to maintain a rigid posture, he saw the way her eyes had softened. There was no point in denying the obvious between them. No matter how much they tried to stay away from each other with the belief that it’s the right thing to do, he now knew better.

Leaning down, he kissed her. Like always, her mouth opened for him and he greeted her with his tongue. She lost her fingers in his hair and they reacquainted themselves like long lost lovers. It was when she began lightly grinding her hips against his that he felt his patience almost break. 

“Fck Riddhima.” He groaned.

If it weren’t for that damn wire strapped onto her, he would have ravaged her right then and there, Her hands lightly pushed at his chest but it wasn’t nearly hard enough to make her intent stand true. He was instantly reminded of the other vile men who had tried their way with her against her will. He ripped himself away from her not wanting to add his name to the list of her wrongdoers.

“What’s wrong?” She asked in a small voice.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Scowling, she lashed out at him. “Enough of this hot and cold bullshit Vansh! Samajh ke kya rakha hai mujhe?” She pushed him hard. “Jab chahe chu liya jab chahe chod diya! I’m not some fcking piece of meat Vansh. Either you have all of me or none of me.”

Hardening his stance, Vansh said, “I can say the same to you Riddhima. Yeh chuhe billi ka khel jo khel rahi ho, I’m fcking sick of it! Seene mein dil hai mera, koi khilona nahi ki tumne jab chahiye khel liya aur jab chahiye zindagi se utake phenk diya.” Towering over her, he threw her line back at her, “Either you have all of me, or none of me.”

Her body trembled from her trying to retain control over herself but her tear filled eyes betrayed her confidence.

With great sadness in her voice, she said, “Mein tumhari kaise ho sakti hoon Vansh jab mujhe yeh bhi nahi pata ki mein kal khud ki hongi ki nahi.”

His anger instantly escaped his body, and he closed their distance to cup her face. “Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Riddhima. Tum puri ki puri khud ki ho kar rahogi.” She closed her eyes and more tears fell out. “Aur agar tum chaho, toh meri bhi ho sakti ho. Bas, tumhari haan ki der hai.”

Crying, she fell forward against his chest. Vansh hugged her back tightly. As his shirt became wet from her hot tears, Vansh vowed to end Kabir once and for all.

* * *

Riddhima stared at the threshold before her. Her heart raced.

When Kabir had dropped her off in the middle of an unknown busy street, she had been terrified out of her mind. Her immediate response had been to go to the police for help but given her last encounter with them, she had quickly changed her mind. It hadn’t taken that long for her mind to supply Vansh’s name next. As her footsteps had taken her to him, she had thought long and hard about what she should do.

If she were to betray Vansh, she would have done it months ago on that cruise. It didn’t matter how much time had passed since the cruise and now. The mere idea of spying on him still disgusted her. But the weight of her videos being leaked all over the web hung over her like a heavy cloud. She was still recovering from all the rumours that had been circulating about her and Vansh. If her videos were to ever be released, there’s no way she would live to see another day. She wanted to believe that she was stronger and that she could survive anything, but in the deepest corner of her heart she knew that she wasn’t.

She looked over at Vansh, terrified. Though he still towered over her with his head held high, there was a weariness to him that only she could see.

Vansh turned to look at her with a smile on his face. He extended his hand palm up, and waited for Riddhima to give her hand to him.

“Are you sure about this?” Riddhima asked. “I mean, this is your _home_.”

“And that’s precisely why it’ll be the safest place for you to be. Yahan tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Trust me.” He reassured her with a long blink of his eyes.

Riddhima stared down at his open palm once more. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand over his. She was placing her entire fate in his hands. She sincerely hoped he would be able to safeguard her dignity without it being blemished.

She was about to walk in when Vansh stopped her.

When she looked at him curiously, he teased her, “Nayi jodi ghar ek andar apne right foot se aati hai. Yaad hai na?”

Riddhima’s cheeks grew red. Lowering her head, she entered Vansh’s home with her right foot at the same time he did.

“Welcome to my home Riddhima.” He spoke with a grand smile.

Riddhima’s hand slipped out of his as she walked further in. Her mouth hung open as she took in the sight of his beautiful mansion. It was obviously large from the outside, but she hadn’t quite imagined how grandiose it would be from the inside. There was a massive set of stairs at the far back that split off into two opposite directions. The main floor, holding a seating area surrounded by sofas, reminded Riddhima a lot of the lobbies one typically finds in restaurants or expensive hotels. She glanced in both directions and wondered what the rest of the home looked like.

“Aankhon ki chamak keh rahi hai ki ghar kaafi acha laga.” Vansh remarked.

Riddhima nodded. “It’s not what I had expected.” She stared at the massive clock that was inlaid in the wall.

She jumped a little when Vansh came behind her to whisper into her ear, “Are you saying you’ve imagined being in my home?” Riddhima blushed heavily. “Relax.” He spoke with a smile. “I’ve imagined you too. Especially in my bedroom.” He added in a whisper so low that only Riddhima could hear. She looked up at him with widened eyes. “Would you like to see it?”

She shivered at the hidden implications of his words. Her heart raced at the idea of wanting to know where he spent most of his nights.

“Come on.” He gently clasped her hand and was leading her towards the stairs when his name was called out.

“Vansh,” An elderly woman that Riddhima presumed to be his grandmother, spoke, “tu aaj jaldi ghar aa gaya.”

Riddhima immediately pulled her hand out of his grasp while Vansh offered a tight smile.

“Ji Daadi. Woh kuch zaroori kaam aa gaya tha. Issi liye aana para. Bas thodi der mein phir se jaana parega.” Vansh spoke in a soft manner that Riddhima hadn’t quite seen before. It was endearing to see him like this.

“Khaana khaa kar toh jayega na?” Daadi asked.

“Nahi Daadi. Itna bhi time nahi hai mere paas.”

“Teekh hai. Fridge mein rakha hoga. Aa kar khaa le na.” She had to do a double take when she finally laid her eyes on Riddhima. “Aur yeh kaun hai?”

“Ji, Daadi yeh-”

“Dr. Riddhima.” She immediately greeted herself.

Stepping forward, she extended her hand for a handshake when she thought she should probably greet her in the traditional way. She brought her hand back to fold them before her, then thought she should probably touch her feet for her blessings instead. She bent over to touch the elderly woman’s feet. She was received well with a hand running over her head and a blessing being offered. Riddhima straightened herself out and glanced at Vansh who was trying hard to hold back a laugh.

“Tum Siya ke liye aayi ho?” Daadi asked.

“Ji. Woh mujhe bataya gaya tha ki uski surgery hui hai aur ek naye physiotherapist ki talaash thi. Toh mein bas ek consultation visit ke liye aayi hoon.” Riddhima answered. 

Daadi smiled back sweetly. “Woh upar kamre mein hai. Abhi toh woh aarma kar rahi hogi. Usne haal hi mein apni medicines li hai.”

“That’s fine Daadi. Mein tab tak Riddhim ko uski reports dikha deta hoon.” Vansh replied, gently patting her on the back.

“Teekh hai. Mein tumhare liye kuch khaane ke liye bhej deti hoon.” The elderly woman had turned around to leave when Vansh groaned. “Dinner toh nahi kar sakta, at least chai toh pee le.” She scolded him.

“Don’t worry Daadi. Mein bhi dekhti hoon ki yeh aap ki banayi hui chai kaise nahi peete.” She threw him a mischievous smile.

Daadi lovingly caressed her cheek before leaving. Crossing her arms, Riddhima turned towards Vansh and raised her eyebrows when he shook her head at her.

“Tumhe ghar aaye dus minute bhi nahi hue aur tumne toh already side badal di.” He said.

“Arre, meine kaunsi side badli hai. Mein toh bas yeh make sure kar rahi hoon ki ek daadi ka pyaar apne pote tak pahunch jaye.”

Vansh raised a single brow in return. Holding her by the hips, he pulled her close. “Tumhara pyaar mujh tak kab pahunchega Riddhima?”

Her heart skipped a beat at the unexpected question. She was ready to give everything to him but the wire burned hot against her body. A sad reminder of just why she cannot be with him in the way they both wanted to.

“You already know the answer to that Vansh.” She spoke quietly.

She had to keep her head lowered so that she didn’t break out into a full sob. She was overcome with a strong fear that Vansh might not succeed in his plan. All Kabir had to do was press a single button and her entire life would be ruined. Once that happened, it didn’t matter what Vansh said or did. All his power, all his stature, it would all be useless in front of the wreckage that Kabir would leave behind.

“Hey, what happened?” Vansh lifted her chin.

Her eyes, distant and watery, she answered, “I might not see you again.”

Vansh slightly shook from her words. Cupping her face, he told her in firm words, “ _Nothing_ will happen to you Riddhima. I swear to you.”

She lowered her head, not believing him. Instead of creating false hopes and dreams, she should be preparing herself for her downfall.

“Come with me.” Holding her hand, he led her away from the lobby.

He opened a door and gestured for her to step in. There were quite a few shelves standing tall with thick tomes pressed tightly against one another. A large mahogany desk sat strongly in the middle of the room. Except for a few loose blank papers, there was nothing else on it. It looked to be a private office of some sort.

She turned to face him and Vansh pressed a finger against his lips, indicating her to remain silent. He took her in between one of the bookshelves and brought her close. Her heart raced from the intensity of his eyes.

“I have to go for a meeting right now. You’ll stay here in my bedroom until I come back.” He spoke, confusing her greatly by his blatant lie. “No one will bother you here.”

She blinked fast, trying to process what he was trying to say. Before she could ask any questions, Vansh had leaned down to kiss her.

“Seeing you wait for me in my bed…” His half spoken desire made her shiver.

He pushed her up with his hands on her lower back, and they kissed each other again harder than before. Their hips connected and he purposely ground himself against her. With every little gyration, she felt him getting harder and harder. She was reminded of the rare few times they were intimate with one another. Him inside her, or her holding him; she kissed him more furiously. He leaned back against the bookshelf and ran his hands over her back and ass.

“Soon.” He spoke in a hoarse voice while continuously kissing her some more. “You’re going to be all fcking mine Riddhima. Aur iss baar duniya ki koi bhi takat humein door nahi kar sakti. Khaas kar tum.”

She moaned into his kiss and palmed his groin. She may not get to enjoy his touches the way she wanted to, but at least she could pleasure him. They broke their kiss with heavy pants. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she lowered herself to her knees. His eyes widened when she began palming him again. She was about to unzip him when she heard the door open. She would have panicked severely had it not been for Vansh covering her mouth with his hand. He pressed a single finger against his own lips to signal her to keep quiet. She nodded to let him know she understood.

“I really have to go for my meeting now.” He whispered. “We’ll pick this up later okay.”

She nodded and he gave her one final kiss before spinning on his heel and leaving her alone between the bookshelves. Riddhima peeked over the side and saw Vansh’s right hand man. As they both began conversing, Riddhima wondered if hiding her there was part of Vansh’s plan.

* * *

“Aangre.” Vansh greeted.

“Boss.” He greeted back. “Nikhil has been taken care of. He won’t be reaching home today. Or anytime soon for that matter.”

Vansh clenched his jaw. He was risking a lot by having this conversation. He didn’t know who was listening on the other side along with Kabir. It could be an entire team of police officers for all he knew. All they would need is one confession and both he and Aangre could be imprisoned for life. _Everything_ he built in the past decade would come crumbling down within seconds. But the same would happen to Riddhima if he didn’t speak up. No, it wouldn’t be the same. He could probably still find a way to wiggle out of his troubles, but Riddhima? Once those videos got leaked, she would die right then and there.

He lowered his eyes in the direction where he had left her.

There’s no way he would let anything happen to her. He would snuff out the little son of a btch with his own bare hands if he had to.

“Boss?” Aangre snapped Vansh out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Are you second guessing about Nikhil?” Aangre asked.

“Fck no.” Vansh spoke firmly. “He was a molester who got what he deserved.”

Aangre nodded. “I tried speaking with Adi. He’s still adamant about meeting up. In fact, I think he’s getting a bit agitated now.” Vansh raised an eyebrow at that. “Keeps saying that you have to answer for what you did to his partner.”

Vansh played with his cufflinks as a plan started to form in his mind. Adi… Kabir… He smirked. Killing two birds with one stone would be mighty fun tonight.

Turning around, he told Aangre, “Adi ko kaho ki humein Andheri wale warehouse par mile.”

“Are you sure about this Boss? We could just let him be. After all, ab toh humein consignment bhi wapas mil gaya hai.” Aangre spoke.

Vansh chuckled. “Sirf consignment ki baat nahi hai Aangre. Baat izzat ki hai. Meine usse pehle bhi kaha tha ki woh apne hadh mein rahe. Par nahi. Usse apne pankh kuch zyaada hi filane the. Ab kaat ne ka waqt aa gaya hai.” Straightening out his suit, he siad, “Get ready. Shikaar karne ka time aa gaya hai.”

When he left the study, it was with the conviction of getting rid of both pests once and for all.

* * *

Riddhima’s heart pounded.

Vansh and Aangre had been talking loud enough for her to hear everything. Undoubtedly Kabir would have heard the entire conversation as well. She prayed to Bappa it was just Kabir on the other end of the wire, and not a whole task force that he had managed to convince at the last minute.

Hearing her phone chime, she scrambled through her bag to pull it out.

She went cold seeing a message from Kabir. With shaky fingers, she opened it.

**Kabir:**

You did good.

**You:**

You got what you wanted.

Now delete the videos!

**Kabir:**

They’ll be deleted once Vansh is dead.

Dead? What the hell did he mean by that?

**You:**

What do you mean dead? This was NOT part of the deal Kabir!!

**Kabir:**

The deal is whatever I make it.

And right now it’s either your life or his.

Riddhima punched the bookcase behind her, biting down on a cry. Scrambling to her feet, she ran out of the study to find Vansh.

“Vansh!” She yelled, seeing him standing by the main doors.

His face dropped seeing her panicked form. “Riddhima?” He brought her into his arms immediately. “What happened?”

The words were right at the tip of her tongue but she held them back. She clicked her phone on, and showed her chat with Kabir. His jaw clenched, reading the last messages. She touched his cheek, wanting to tell him not to go through with it. That those videos are not worth him losing his life. After all, he had an entire family to look after. He had hundreds of thousands of employees to still provide for. It was okay if she didn’t survive. Apart from Sejal, she didn’t really have anyone who cared for her. Given enough time, Sejal would learn how to move on.

Cupping her face, he spoke in firm words, “I’m coming home Riddhima.” With a smile, he gently rubbed her cheeks. “Abhi toh tumhare saath bahut saari baatein karni hai. Tumhare saath hasna hai, thode se sapne dekhne hai, unhe pure karne hai.”

His words filled her with a fragile hope. Resting her hand over his, she requested, “Tum ghar aa jao Vansh. I promise mein phir se juda hone ki baat nahi karungi. Yehi rahungi, tumhare saath.”

“Oh Riddhu.” He pulled her in for a tight hug. Kissing her atop her head, he said, “Vansh Raisinghania tumhe kasam khaa ke keh raha hai. Mein zaroor laut aaunga.” Cupping her face, he smiled.

“Vansh, aa jaa.” Riddhima peeked around Vansh’s shoulder to see his grandmother walking in with a trolley full of tea and snacks. “Chai pee le.”

Vansh broke away from Riddhima to address his grandmother. Riddhima quickly wiped away her tears and composed herself. Smiling, she too approached the elderly lady.

“Daadi, mujhe abhi nikal na hoga. Aap Riddhima ke saath pee lo.” Vansh brought Riddhima forward.

“Yeh kya baat hui? Itni mehnat se yeh sab banaya hai. Thoda sa toh khaa ke jaa.” Daadi admonished.

Seeing Aangre head towards the main doors, Vansh quickly spoke, “Daadi sach mein itna time nahi hai. Mujhe abhi nikal na hoga.”

She was about to speak when Riddhima interrupted. “At least ek ghoont toh pee jao. Daadi ka mann bhi bhar jayega aur tumhe der bhi nahi hogi.”

Giving into her words, Vansh calmed himself for a few moments. He picked up one ceramic cup on the trolley, blew on it and took one large gulp

Putting it back down, he asked the ladies, “Khush?”

Daadi wasn’t too happy but Riddhima was.

Kissing Daadi on the cheek, he told her, “Aap ko subah milunga Daadi.” As he was walking past Riddhima, he told her in a low voice, “Aur tumhe raat ko.”

His wink at the end made her blush heavily. As Riddhima watched him head towards the main doors, she sincerely prayed she would get to see him walk back through them.

“Arre haan Daadi.” He spoke, halting in his steps, and spinning on his heel. “Aap se kehna bhul gaya, Riddhima aaj se yehi rahegi. Meri khaas mehmaan ki tarah. So meri absence mein iska khayal rakhna aap ki zimedaari hogi. Isse kissi bhi baat ki takleef nahi honi chahiye.”

“Teekh hai Vansh.” Daadi answered with a grand smile.

Riddhima blushed furiously under Daadi’s curious eyes.

“Bye.” He gave them both a small wave of his hand and a small smile.

Waving back, Riddhima mouthed a ‘bye’ in return.

“Aao Riddhima.” Daadi gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa. Riddhima had just done so, when Daadi said, “Anupriya, tum bhi aa jao.”

Riddhima looked up to see a tall woman descend the stairs. She couldn’t remember seeing her before. Standing up, she folded her hands and greeted her. Anupriya merely smiled in return.

Riddhima quickly picked up the cup Vansh had drank from and took her seat. The other women took their own respective cups, munched on some of the snacks and asked various questions to Riddhima as a means of getting to know her better. Riddhima answered them all with smiles, and actually started to imagine what her life might be like if she were to be a permanent member of that house. Daadi made it incredibly easy for her mind to make the transition. Anupriya however made her stay alert. There was something about her hawk-like eyes that she could not shake off. They weren’t inquisitive like Daadi’s, who showed genuine interest in wanting to know her more. Rather, they were piercing, suspicious and displayed a high degree of disgust and rejection. Riddhima didn’t know why Anupriya had such a strong reaction towards her. She just prayed that it was a momentary thing and whatever ill feelings she had for her, would change over time. After all, if Vansh’s own mother wouldn’t accept her, then what are the chances that Vansh would?

* * *

“Everything’s all set Boss.” Aangre told Vansh.

“Good.” Vansh replied. “Aaj dono ka kissa hamesha ke liye khatam ho jayega.”

“But don’t you think it’s risky to involve the police? They already think the worst of you.”

Vansh chuckled. “That’s the whole point Aangre. Image _unki_ kharab hui hai. This would be a golden opportunity for them to regain their lost reputation. Just think about it. Catching a suspended CBI Agent with a suspected drug dealer?” Vansh blew a low whistle. “They would use Kabir to spin their own narrative about how they’re stringent obeyers of the law.” Vansh shook his head. “Nautanki saale. I can guarantee you, they won’t even bother to conduct a proper investigation. They’ll see Kabir at the site, make their own conclusions of him being guilty, and then do whatever they can in order to prove that theory true.”

“Adi won’t go down quietly. He _will_ name you.” Aangre warned.

“That’s why he’ll be taken care of before he even reaches the station.” Vansh replied with a smile. “Ab goli Adi chalaye ya police, Kabir ki maut toh aaj pakki hai. Aur jab Adi ki maut police custody mein hogi, phir jo bachi kuchi izzat hai woh media wale utar denge.” Vansh outlined with a smug smile.

“Pehle respectable doctor aur ab businessman. Is anyone safe in Mumbai?” Aangre asked in a mocking tone.

Vansh smirked. “Bas thodi der ki baat hai Aangre. Phir police wala ho ya yeh tuche do kori ke criminals. Sab meri moothi mein honge.”

Aangre nodded with a smirk of his own. “Aur puri duniya ko pata chalega aap se panga lena ka kya matlab hai.”

“Maut.” Vansh replied as he stared out of the window.

For daring to harm him, harm _Riddhima_ , death was the only acceptable option.

* * *

Riddhima sat by Siya’s bed and quietly watched as the woman ate her dinner. The two had gotten themselves well acquainted in the past hour. Just like her grandmother, Siya was a pleasant woman to be around. The questions posed were sincere, and the warmth in her voice made Riddhima feel safe and secure in Vansh’s absence. Daadi may have suspected there was something more between her and Vansh, but she had refrained from asking anything outright. Siya on the other hand, proved herself to be a mischievous little sibling by purposely teasing her about Vansh. Riddhima could have denied the matter outright, but after what she had told Vansh downstairs, it would have been insincere. Besides, hadn’t she already surrendered everything to him? She had given the most intimate parts of her body to him long ago. But little by little, when she was with him or not, she had started to give pieces of her heart and soul to him as well. If there had been any shred of doubts in her mind regarding him, she wouldn’t have ever told him the truth about Kabir. The fact that she approached him with this matter, knowing full well what kind of man Vansh was, it spoke a lot about how she felt for him, and the level to which she accepted him. Wholly, completely, irrevocably.

“The fck is she doing here?” Riddhima turned around at Ishani’s vile words.

“Di, Vansh Bhai ne inhe meri physiotherapist ki taur pe hire kiya hai. Aaj se yeh yahin rahegi.” Siya informed.

Ishani scoffed and crossed her arms. “Really Siya? How dumb do you think I am? Yeh tumhara ilaaj karne nahi, humare ghar mein apne liye ek permanent jagah banane aayi hai.” Taking a few steps closer, she pointed a finger at Riddhima. “Well let me tell you, you gold digging btch, agar tumhare andar zaara si bhi sharam bachi hai na, toh nikal jao yahan se. Tumhe Raisinghanias ki taraf se ek phooti kori bhi nahi milegi.”

“Di! Aap Riddhima se kaise baat kar rahi hai?” Siya shouted, putting her dishes to the side of her bed. “Daadi ne kaha hai yeh Vansh Bhai ki khaas mehmaan hai. Agar meri doctor ki hasiyat se na sahi, at least Bhai ke liye thodi respect dikha do.”

Ishani laughed. “Khaas mehmaan. Come on Siya. Even you know what that means.” Giving a dirty look to Riddhima, she spat, “Yeh bas Bhai ke bistar ko garam karne aayi hai. Aur kuch nahi.”

“ISHANI!” Riddhima slapped her tightly across the face. “Bahut sun li tumhari bakwaas. Meri izzat toh tum karne se rahi, at least apne Bhai ki toh kar lo. Itni ghatiya baat kaise kar sakti ho tum unke baare mein? I don’t know ki tumhara Vansh ke saath kya rishta hai and what all he let you get away with. But mere hote hue tumhari gandi zubaan humare kilaaf bilkul nahi chalegi. Am I making myself clear?”

“Tum hoti kaun ho mujhe hukam dene wali?” Ishani shouted.

“Tumhare Bhai ki hone wali biwi.” Riddhima stated.

Ishani broke out into a cackle, confusing and unsettling Riddhima greatly.

Turning around, she spoke to Aryan who was leaning against the doorway. “Did you hear this idiot? She actually thinks she’s going to marry Bhai.” She laughed again.

Hot tears burned Riddhima’s eyes. “I am.”

“Oh really? Bhai ne khud kaha hai kya tumse? Did he propose to you?” Grabbing Riddhima’s hands, she examined them, “Kahan hai tumhari ring?” Riddhima pulled them back. Ishani chuckled.

“Bechari, isse yeh lagta hai ki she’s the first woman jisse Bhai ne shaadi ka vaasta diya hoga.” Aryan taunted.

“Both of you, that’s enough!” Siya yelled. “Ragini ke saath jo hua woh ek galti thi. Riddhima aisi nahi hai.”

“Oh wake the fck up Siya.” Ishani argued. “Ragini ho ya Riddhima, yeh saari middle class ladkiya ek jaisi hi hoti hai. Paison ke ilava inhe kuch nahi dikhta.”

“That’s not true!” Riddhima tried to protest.

Ishani ignored her, and bit out, “Get this into your fcking head. You’re not the first person who has tried to trap Bhai with her sweet, innocent looks. Tum bas unki pyaas bujhane aayi ho. Jab unka mann bhar jayega, tumhe tumhari sahi jagah pahuncha denge. Out on the fcking streets. Phir khud ko jitni marzi bechti rehna.”

“Di! Ab bas bhi karo.” Siya shouted.

Riddhima grabbed her purse, and was heading out the door when Aryan stopped her to say, “Agar Bhai attention dena band kar de, toh mere paas aa jaana. I’ll be sure to give you all the tender loving that you need.”

Crying harder, Riddhima left the room and headed for the main doors. She was a fool to think she could marry into that house. How had she forgotten that after marriage, she would have to live with the rest of his members too? She hadn’t even been here for a day and her soul was stripped naked and tarnished. It was bad enough for her to hear degrading comments from complete strangers, but from people who were supposedly to become her family? There’s no way she could live in that house bearing such humiliation every day. And Vansh? Riddhima doubted he would leave his family for her. Not that she wanted to put him in that position in the first place. Despite what she had said, or what they had promised each other, she knew now that them being together was just not written in their stars.

She paused seeing the temple room. She took off her heels, and walked inside. Crouching before Bappa’s big idol, she struck a match and lit a diya in Vansh’s name. She may not have anything to offer him anymore, but the least she could do was pray for his safety tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeping through the binoculars, Vansh saw Adi check his watch. He smirked. Vansh was undoubtedly late for their little rendezvous but that was fine. The late minutes were worth seeing the creased lines adorning Adi’s forehead.

“What’s the status on Kabir?” He spoke to Aangre through the bluetooth.

“He just pulled up towards the back.” Aangre replied.

“Good. And the rest of the police?”

“They have an ETA of twenty minutes. An accident on the road had slowed them down.”

Vansh rolled his eyes at their incompetence. If the police didn’t arrive on time, he’ll have to take care of matters on his own. Putting the binoculars aside, he unlatched the long rectangular box. He was in the midst of setting up the sniper rifle, when he got an incoming call from Siya.

With a press of the button on his bluetooth, he answered it. “Siya, I can’t talk right now. I’m busy.”

“Bhai, it’s Riddhima.” Her frustrated voice came through. “Bhai, Ishani Di was  so  rude to her. Itni gandi baatein sunayi unho ne Riddhima ko, mujhe kehne mein sharam aa rahi hai.”

“Fcking hell.” Vansh muttered under his breath. More loudly, he asked Siya, “Abhi Riddhima kahan hai?”

“Ghar ke mandir mein. Bhai, filhaal toh woh yahan hai, but aap ke aane se pehle woh shayad chali jayegi.” Siya said.

“That’s not gonna happen Siya. Usne mujhse vaada kiya hai ki woh mera intezaar karegi.” Vansh replied.

“Bhai, but Ishani-”

“Fck Ishani.” Vansh bit back. “Usse toh mein ghar aa ke dekh lunga. You just keep Riddhima in the house. Agar zyaada zid karne lage then either go on lockdown, ya phir usse sula do.” Through the magnifying scope on the rifle, he saw Kabir skirting through the numerous shipping crates. “Siya, I gotta go now. Baad mein baat karte hai. Just make sure Riddhima doesn’t leave.”

“Okay Bhai. See you soon.” Siya hung up.

Another call came in. It was Adi.

Smirking, he looked at the man through the scope.

“Adi.” Was Vansh’s singular greeting.

“Milne ke liye mahurat nikal rahe ho kya?” Adi asked irritably.

Vansh tried to hold back his laugh. “Milne ke liye itne betaab ho rahe ho?”

“Look man. I’m freezing my balls off here. Agar milne ka irada badal gaya ho, then say so.” He snapped.

“Well if that’s the case, thanks for wasting my time. Ab bheek mangoge toh bhi milne nahi aaunga.” In a louder voice, he said, “Driver, please turn the car around.”

“No! Wait, wait.” Adi spoke frantically. “Please don’t do that. We- Fck! Look VR, we really need to talk. I-I man, look I’m sorry. I-”

“How about you use the time until I get there to learn how to fcking talk properly?” Vansh interrupted.

“I-”

Rolling his eyes, Vansh cut the call. It pleased him immensely to see Adi stomp around and scream like a petulant child. Vansh didn’t know what the man was thinking about when he got into this line of business.

Calling up Aangre, Vansh told him, “Wind the little fcker up a little more.” He looked back in the scope and saw Kabir approaching Adi.

He pulled out his phone and sent Aangre a quick text.

** You: **

Kabir’s a few feet away from him. Put things into motion.

Vansh saw Adi pull out his gun and spin around repeatedly. He was undoubtedly trying to find the intruder. With his gun, Adi motioned the few guards he brought along with him to search the premise. A big fcking mistake as he now left himself wide clear. Seriously, how wasn’t he dead yet?

Coming back on the line, Aangre said, “The guards are being taken care of out back. Adi and Kabir are all yours.”

“Perfect.”

Vansh prepared himself to take the shot. He saw Kabir come out of his hiding spot. If he thought seeing Adi alone would be his best chance to make his move, he was wrong. The other man was so worked up, he could shoot a cat running by, thinking it would attack him. It didn’t take long for Adi to turn around and see Kabir. A shot was instantly fired from his panicked hands. Unfortunately, Kabir ducked in time and missed the headshot.

Words were exchanged that Vansh couldn’t hear clearly. He aimed the scope onto Kabir and read his lips. He revealed himself as being a CBI Agent, which automatically made Adi panic even more. He was quickly reassured by Kabir saying that he’s not here for him, but rather Vansh. He just wanted Adi to keep Vansh talking long enough until he specifically confessed to a crime.

Vansh smirked. Like that would ever happen. Adi may even consider the idea, but there’s no way that Vansh would make Kabir’s wish come true.

“Boss.” Aangre spoke through the line. “Police’s ETA is ten minutes.”

Vansh’s fingers curled over the trigger. “Is your man standing by?”

“Yes. Just waiting for the shot.” Aangre replied.

Vansh looked through the scope again. Kabir had his hands raised in surrender as a means of showing he meant no harm to the man. Adi kept his gun pointed at Kabir, taking his time to think things over.

“Call him.” Vansh told Aangre.

The phone ringing startled Adi. He momentarily looked down, his gun angled sideways. Vansh took his shot. The bullet hit one of the shipping crates behind Kabir. On instinct, Kabir shot right back. Adi jerked backwards. He too, made his shot and hit Kabir right in the chest. Both men collapsed to the ground from their wounds.

“Send your man in now.” Vansh commanded Aangre.

A man came running behind the crates and first bent over Adi to grab his phone. He then went towards Kabir, and searched through his pockets for his phone. He hovered an identical looking device over Kabir’s and waited for a few minutes.

“Come on.” Vansh gritted under his breath.

Every second that passed by was cutting it too close for them. At last the man stood up, giving a thumbs up. Vansh immediately stood up and began stowing away the rifle.

“The stray bullets and casings.” Vansh said to Aangre.

“Already on it.” He replied back.

With the case latched, Vansh picked it up and headed back to the car.

Opening the trunk, he stored the case underneath a secret compartment. He next slid into the car to see Aangre already seated inside.

“Drive.” Vansh told the driver. “Anything I need to know?” He asked Aangre as they drove out.

“They both were heavily injured, but no confirmed deaths.” Aangre informed.

“Has the police arrived yet?” Vansh asked.

Aangre checked his watch. “There’s still about five minutes left.”

Vansh nodded. “It’ll be too late for them. Too much blood loss. Did you get the address?”

“Yeah.” Aangre showed Vansh the route Kabir had put into his phone last.

“Reverse it.” Vansh told Aangre.

While the address was given to the driver, and Aangre sifted through the contents that they duplicated from Kabir’s phone, Vansh called Riddhima. He kissed his teeth when she didn’t pick up. He called once more, again no answer. This time he called Siya, and she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Siya, Riddhima kahan hai?” He asked.

“Woh abhi bhi mandir mein hai.”

“Akele?”

“Nahi. Daadi hai unke paas. Bahut saari religious baatein chal rahi hai. Mein Riddhima ko phone doon?” She asked.

“No, it’s fine. Let them keep talking.” Vansh said. After a pause, he asked, “How is she doing now?”

“Abhi bhi disturbed lag rahi hai. But she’s not crying anymore. So I guess that’s a plus.” She said. “Are you coming home?”

“Not yet. I have to make one more stop.” He glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was getting. “You ladies should go to sleep soon. Kaafi der ho rahi hai.”

“We will Bhai. See you soon.”

“Bye.”

The two siblings hung up, and Vansh continued to stare out the window. High pitched flashing sirens zoomed towards the direction they came from.

* * *

Getting the all clear from Aangre, Vansh walked into the dilapidated warehouse. There wasn’t much around. There was a mini fridge plugged into the wall, but the biggest piece of furniture was a large desk holding up many monitors. Vansh strode over to the desk, sat on the chair and awoke one of the monitors.

When he was asked for a password, Vansh ran his leather gloved fingers over the keyboard to bypass it. He sifted through the computer, pulling up all the last folders he had used. He searched through them until he found one named  _ Riddhima _ . He clicked on it and found several subfolders holding various pieces of information. Material about the time she spent at the orphanage and the various foster homes she had to move to; transcripts tracking her grades from elementary school all the way to medical; all the tax papers she filed, plus any other government dealings she had. There were even pictures of her pulled down from her social media sites.

That wasn’t the worst of it though.

His heart pounding, Vansh clicked on one more folder. There were several more subfolders inside, all labeled with specific dates. He scrolled down until he found one recording dated from when he and Riddhima were last together. There were even more subfolders labelled with specific rooms of the home. Vansh’s nose scrunched in disgust when he found one labelled  _ Bathroom _ . He clicked on the  _ Bedroom  _ folder and roamed his eyes over the videos. He directed his eyes over to Aangre. Understanding his need for privacy, Aangre turned around and went to stand by the door. Vansh returned his attention to the screen and clicked on a video at random. Seeing himself kissing Riddhima filled him with immense disgust. He quickly shut down the video and backed out of the subfolders. With a few clicks on the keyboard, every dirty little video that little fcker had made of Riddhima started to be deleted. He just witnessed a few seconds of the video and he was deeply sickened. Who knew what that little shit showed Riddhima or for how long.

Clenching his jaw, he looked around the room. It was here that Riddhima was assaulted by him. He curled his hands into fists. For the first time, he wished Kabir would be alive so that he could kill the bstard himself.

He glanced at the monitor and cursed at how much space all the videos had taken up. There must be  _ hundreds _ for them to take this much data.

“Aangre,” Vansh called to the other man. “USB.” Vansh extended his hand and Aangre handed him a small golden lion head.

Vansh pushed the head with his thumb and exposed the plug hiding underneath. He inserted it into the computer and began transferring all of Kabir’s data. Aangre resumed his spot by the door to keep an eye out for any lurkers. Vansh doubted there would be any given the remote location, but one could never be too sure.

Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the chair. Just a few more minutes and Kabir will be eliminated once and for all. If by some miracle, he did manage to survive, he would still be defeated. He had already lost his job and with none of the videos, he wouldn’t have anything to blackmail Riddhima with either. If for some stupid ass reason, he  _ still _ decided to come after Vansh, he would end the little fcker wherever he happened to stand.

The little ding from the computer caught his attention. All the scandalous videos of Riddhima were deleted, and all of Kabir’s information was transferred over to him. Vansh ejected the USB, and clacked his fingers against the keyboard for a few more minutes. Vansh swiveled in the chair and made his way to leave the cursed place. The monitor behind him glowed bright as every bit of information on Kabir’s computer was deleted permanently.

As soon as they got into the car, Aangre’s phone rang. While he answered it, Vansh pulled out his own phone and pulled up his chat with Riddhima.

** You: **

It’s done.

** Riddhu: **

They’re all gone???

** You: **

Yes.

** Riddhu: **

Are you sure???

What if he made copies??

** You: **

I am sure. There were no copies.

When she didn’t reply back, he glanced at the clock. It was nearing eleven o’clock. Daadi must have fallen asleep and so would have Siya given the kind of medications she took. There would be no one to keep an eye on Riddhima to make sure she stayed behind.

“Fck!” Vansh muttered.

He really hoped Siya had put the house on lockdown and instructed the guards to not let her leave.

** You: **

Riddhima, where are you right now?

** Riddhu: **

Your home.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

** You: **

151223.

The passcode to my room. Wait for me there.

When she didn’t reply back, an unsettling feeling washed over him.

“Both are dead.” Aangre said, attracting his attention. “Kabir died at the site waiting for the ambulance to arrive. He ended up choking on his own blood. Adi died on route to the hospital.”

Vansh should be happy with this news. It’s the outcome that he wanted after all. So what was making him so uneasy still? He glanced down at his phone. Riddhima still hadn’t replied.

“There is one more thing.” Aangre said. “Kabir apparently made one last phone call before he died.”

Vansh snapped his eyes towards Aangre. “Who?”

“Anupriya.”

“Fck!” Vansh screamed. “Take us home right now!” He shouted at the driver.

The car sped up but it wasn’t nearly fast enough for him.

* * *

Riddhima stared at Vansh’s latest text. Her fingers hovered over the phone’s keyboard. She didn’t know what to say or do. Should she go to his room? It didn’t feel right for her to do so without him. Especially until she didn’t talk to him about what happened with his siblings tonight.

“You!” Riddhima looked up to see Anupriya standing before her in a highly bewildered state.

Hair askew, eyes bloodshot red, face curled into an ugly scowl, she looked terrifying. Riddhima glanced down and saw the sharp knife she was pointing at her. She immediately took a step back.

“Yeh aap kya kar rahi hai?” She asked in a raised voice.

“You killed my son!” She screamed. “You first seduced him and then threw him away like he was  _ nothing _ . I kept telling him that you weren’t worth it, but he just wouldn’t listen. And now because of you, HE’S DEAD!”

Anupriya lunged forwards with the purpose of slashing her with the knife. Riddhima continued to take steps back whilst telling her to stop, but she didn’t listen to a single word she had to say. Anupriya carried on screaming at her nonsensically. Riddhima made a dash for Vansh’s room. The problem was she didn’t know where his room was in this giant home. He had given her a passcode though. Meaning his room needed a keypad to enter. As she passed by each room, she quickly glanced down to see if there was a device.

Hearing Anupriya’s shrill scream, Riddhima looked over her shoulder. A mistake since she tripped over her feet and fell down. She kicked her heels off and quickly scrambled to her feet. Anupriya had caught up to her in the meantime and grabbed her arm. She was about to stab her when Riddhima swung her purse at her, knocking her sideways. Freeing herself from her grip, she continued to run and search for Vansh’s room.

At last, when she found one with a keypad, she punched in the passcode with shaking fingers. She stepped inside and was about to close the door when Anupriya blocked it with half her body lodged in between the door and the frame. She swung the knife around aimlessly and Riddhima did her best to close the door on her while not getting slashed. When she wouldn’t let up, Riddhima took a risk by leaning her head forward and biting her hard on the forearm. She didn’t let go until the knife was dropped from her hand. Riddhima pulled away, tasting blood on her mouth. She opened the door far enough for her to give Anupriya a strong kick to the stomach. She fell backwards and Riddhima slammed the door shut.

Panting heavily, she took a few steps backwards. She looked around the room and saw a sofa situated by a wall. She went towards it and dragged it until it was pressed tight against the door. Crying, she ran her hand through her hair.

Riddhima took a much needed moment to figure out what the fck just happened. She had kept repeating that her son was dead. Riddhima ran cold. Vansh? She fell to the floor, scrambling through her bag for her phone. It’s not possible for him to be hurt. He  _ just _ texted her.

She instantly pulled up his contact and called him.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” She muttered repeatedly.

Her heart leapt when the call was received on the other end. “Vansh!”

“Riddhima?” His voice came through equally as urgent.

She closed her eyes and cried. His voice had never sounded more sweet and painful than in that particular moment.

“Tum teekh toh ho?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Vansh, you need to call your mom. Woh pagal ho gayi hai.” She cried. “She tried to kill me Vansh.”

“Where are you right now?”

“Your room.”

“Good. Just stay there. I’m on my way.”

“What if she comes in?” Riddhima jumped when there were loud poundings against the door. “Vansh, she’s trying to come in!”

“She can’t.” Vansh’s voice came through as a controlled restraint. “It looks wooden, but it’s actually made out of steel. It’ll lock automatically and without the passcode, no one can get in.”

Riddhima calmed down a little bit but it wasn’t enough. “Does she know the passcode?”

“No. Only you and I know it.”

Riddhima hung her head and more tears rolled out. “Vansh, I’m scared. Tumhara ghar bahut bura hai. Mujhe yahan nahi rehna.”

“Riddhima,  _ please _ . I’m on my way. Bas thodi der aur, then I’ll be home soon.” He tried to console her but his words simply weren't enough.

“I don’t want to die waiting for you Vansh.” Her voice broke.

His room should have been a place that she hoped to call her own one day but as she looked around, she couldn’t see herself be in that room for longer than a minute.

“Riddhima? Are you still there?” Vansh asked.

“Of course I’m still fcking here! Aur kahan jaungi?” Riddhima snapped.

“Look, I’m sending you some instructions. I want you to follow them word for word.” He told her. Riddhima shook her head frustrated. “You do this, and you will be safe Riddhima. I  _ promise  _ you .  Just look at the instructions. Text me when you’re done.”

He hung up before Riddhima had the chance to say another word. Riddhima jumped again when the door was banged upon loudly.

She looked down at her phone when she got Vansh’s text.

** Vansh: **

Go to the corner of my room where the bookshelves are. Find a book titled  _ Death Trap _ . Pull on it. There is a hidden room behind the shelves. Go inside, and stay there. I will come and get you.

Riddhima grabbed her purse and walked to the corner. She searched through the books for the one he named and pulled on it. There was a click and Riddhima stepped back when the shelves began moving. In other circumstances, she would have been highly fascinated by the hidden room. For now, she just hoped it would protect her as well as Vansh claimed. She stepped inside, then twirled around when the doors automatically closed on her. Unlike the other side, the shelves on this side of the room were completely bare. She ran her hands over the furniture, hoping to find something that would open the secret door.

“Fck!” She screamed, banging on the bookshelf when nothing would open it.

She picked up her phone to call Vansh but there was no signal. Panicking, she opened up the chat with him and tried to send one to him. It failed to go through. Her heart pounded when she saw the message in which he had sent her the instructions were removed.

“No, no.” She refreshed the chat but that too failed.

She scrolled up to see if anything else had been deleted and the message in which he had given the passcode was gone. Riddhima collapsed to the floor. Was she tricked into being here? How long would it take for him to come back? She panicked, remembering the sofa she had pressed against the door. Would he even be able to come in? What if no one could find her? Was this how she was fated to die? Alone, in a secret room belonging to a man that she had thought loved her and wanted to be with her. A man that she too wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

She fell over sideways and curled herself into a fetus.

What did she do wrong that she made her reach this place? Enter his life? Come to him for help? Or was this the consequence of loving Vansh Raisinghania?

* * *

The car honked repeatedly to signal their arrival. Vansh was still pissed off when they had to wait for the locks to be removed from the gate.

“Fcking hell.” He cursed while getting out of the car. “Open the fcking gates right now!” He shouted at the guards.

They moved frantically in the effort to remove the giant lock but they weren’t moving fast enough for him.

“Hurry up!” He shouted while shaking the gates.

He furiously stared at his mansion. Just hours ago he called it the safest place for Riddhima to be and now she was hiding for her life.

“I swear if this gate isn’t opened in the next five seconds, I’ll chop your heads off!” Vansh snarled at the guards through the bars of the gate.

Their hands moved even faster and at last the heavy chains fell loose. Once the gates were pulled apart far enough for him to squeeze through, he dashed towards his home screaming out Riddhima’s name.

“Boss.” One of the guards called. “Anupriya Madam was acting out. She was banging against your bedroom door, and was screaming like a mad woman.” He further explained. “We have her detained.”

Vansh bit down on his lip. He wanted to go check up on Riddhima, but he had to deal with this nuisance first.

“Take me to her.” He commanded.

The guard led Vansh outside to the large shed where Anupriya was tied up to a chair. As soon as Vansh came into her view, she began moving wildly. She couldn’t do much though considering how tightly she was secured. His anger rising, he marched over to her and squeezed her by the throat.

“That’s enough of you.” He growled. “Lagta hai bete ki maut ki khabar mil gayi hogi. Issi liye itni betaab ho rahi ho.” Her eyes widened in shock. “Yeah, I know all about you and your little bstard.” Vansh revealed. “Next time you want to secretly interact with your son, do it from a phone that  _ isn’t  _ being paid by me.”

Her face went red as she shouted something incomprehensible due to the duck tape plastered over her mouth. Vansh ripped it off of her only to be met with her head knocking hard against his.

“Haramzade! Tumne mere Kabir ko maar dala. Tumhe zinda nahi chodungi.” She threatened.

Vansh laughed. “In order for that to happen, you need to get out of that fcking chair and we both know that’s not gonna happen.”

“Fck you Vansh. Bahut badi galti kar li tumhe paal ne mein. Tujhe toh bachpan mein hi maar dena chahiye tha.” She screamed.

Vansh pouted. “Well that one’s on you. Just like your son’s death. If you had only  _ raised _ him right, then maybe he wouldn’t be lying dead alone in a hospital with no one to claim him.”

“Vansh!” She screamed, struggling against her binds.

“Chilao mat!” Vansh screamed right back. “Whatever happened to your son is on  _ you _ .  _ You _ failed him by abandoning him at an orphanage.  _ You _ failed him by not accepting him when you found him.  _ You _ failed him by not teaching him from right and wrong. He got what he deserved. Just like you would now.”

He extended his hand out and Aangre gave him his gun. Clicking it, Vansh pressed the barrel against her head. He should just shoot her right now, but he somehow just couldn’t. This was the woman whom he called his mother for over a decade. Respected her, loved her, went to her for consolation on nights that deeply troubled him. For all of that to mean  _ nothing _ ?

“Why?” He asked.

“Why what?” She asked in return.

“If you loved him so much, then why not just tell the truth about him? You’re a mother after all. What stopped you?”

She scoffed. “You really think society would have accepted him? He was born out of wedlock. And he wasn’t even your father’s. Agar usse accept karti toh apaan ke sivaye usse kuch nahi milta.”

“So you think being abandoned and bullied by others is better? At least he would have had a name, a family to fall back on. A  _ mother _ who loved him.” Vansh argued.

“You think I don’t know all that?” Anupriya yelled back. “Har roz mere mann mein bas yehi khayal aata tha ki tum teen bigdi hui aulaad ke bajaye mera Kabir mere saath hota. Kya kya nahi kiya meine iss khwahish ko puri karne ki. Pehle tumhari nakchari Maa ko maara taaki mein tumhare baap tak pahunch sakoon. But as if that was easy. Kitni koshish ki yeh samjhane ki tumhari Maa bhagodi hai. Bacho ko chod kar kissi aashiq ke saath bhaag gayi lekin nahi! Nahi maana woh. Haar kar I had to plan that shoot out. Socha ki usse goli lage gi, mein uski dekh bhaal karungi, aur uska dil phigal jayega aur mujhse shaadi kar lega. But nahi! That fcking Siya just  _ had _ to come in between and get shot instead.”

“ _ You’re _ the reason why...” Vansh was too overwhelmed by shock to form the right question.

Anupriya ignored him and continued to ramble. “Pura waqt tum sab bas Siya Siya karte rahe aur tumhara baap meri taraf dekhta bhi nahi tha! Haar kar usse nashe ki goliyan de kar yeh yakeen dilana para ki hum dono ke beech kuch hua tha. Tab jaa kar woh shaadi ke liye maana.”

“YOU’RE the reason why we thought Maa ran out on us!” Vansh yelled. “I HATED HER FOR YEARS!”

Anupriya laughed in a hollow manner. “Oh Vansh tumhare naseeb mein Maa ka pyaar likha hi nahi. Naa khud ka, aur naa mera. I  _ hated _ you. Tumhari har ek saans se mujhe takleef hoti thi. Jahan tum khade the wahan mere Kabir ko kada hona chahiye tha!”

“Are you fcking mad woman!” He shouted at her. “We did NOTHING to you! Maa did nothing to you! Dad did nothing to you! Aur Siya? Uss bechari ne tumhara kya bigada tha?”

“She’s alive!” Anupriya yelled back. “Tum teeno zinda ho aur mera Kabir mar chuka hai. Yeh hai tum sab ki galti!”

Vansh worked his jaw. He knew there was nothing more to ask her. She was too far gone in her madness to make any sense.

“Tum sab ko maar dungi.” She mumbled maniacally. “Teekh vaise jaise tumhare Maa Baap ko maara tha. Aur phir tum teeno ke baad uss Riddhima ko bhi mein-”

Whatever crazy desire she had was rudely interrupted by a single shot to her head. Vansh lowered his hand, his pupils dilating wide. There was a shuffle of footsteps beside him and the gun was taken from his hand.

“You should go inside.” Aangre whispered to him. “We’ll take care of this.”

Vansh turned his head to face him but all he saw was a blurry face. There was a strong hand pressed on his shoulder. Vansh blinked a few times to see clearly. He turned around and walked out of the shed into the cool night. He looked down at his trembling hands. His eyes burned from hot tears, and his wobbly knees threatened to topple him over. There was only one thing keeping him up - Riddhima. He had to get her out.

Tears flying out of his eyes, he sprinted towards his room. He punched the passcode onto the keypad and tried to open the door. His heart raced when it didn’t budge. Banging against the door he screamed for Riddhima’s name. There was no answer. He pressed all his weight against the door and tried to push it. It managed to move just a bit.

“Riddhima!” He shouted once more.

Still no answer. He took a few steps back, and ran towards the door. A harsh pain shot through his shoulder but at least it managed to open the door a bit more. Vansh kicked at it until it opened enough for him to squeeze his legs through. He was severely pissed to see the goddamn sofa being the reason why he couldn’t get in sooner. He picked it up from one side and threw it away from the door that clicked itself shut.

He looked around the room and didn’t see Riddhima anywhere. He dashed towards the bookshelves, sincerely hoping she was able to get in.

“Come on, come on.” He tapped his foot furiously as he waited for the shelves to swing open. “Riddhima!” He shouted seeing her curled up on the floor.

She raised her head and looked back at him with her wide, scared eyes. His name came out in barely a whisper. Vansh lowered himself to the floor and scooped her up in his arms. Cradling her to his chest, he rocked her while whispering her name like a mantra. Her tears soaked the front of his shirt and her cries got muffled against his body. He squeezed her tightly, pressing kisses all over her head and face.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” She grabbed her phone and purse while Vansh quickly stood up and pulled on the sconce.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her out to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and ran his hand over her face.

“Did she hurt you?”

Looking over her body, she told him, “I don’t think so.”

“Is it okay if I check?” He asked. Tears falling, she nodded. “Tell me if it hurts anywhere.” Vansh patted her body but didn’t get any indication of any injuries.

Holding both her hands in his, he lowered his head and kissed them.

“Tumhari Maa,” Riddhima began to ask but Vansh snapped his head up.

“Woh meri Maa nahi hai.” He barked making her flinch. His face caved in seeing her fear. It’s not her fault that the woman whom he considered to be his mother was nothing but a lying snake. He rested his head against her lap, and repeated the same in a croaked voice. “Woh meri Maa nahi hai.”

“Vansh?” She spoke softly.

He began crying when she ran her hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. There’s no way he could convey the anguish that was dwelling in his heart. For over a decade he hated his  _ own _ mother thinking she abandoned them. That she no longer loved or cared for them. He saw his own father slowly wilt away over the years as he first tried to find his wife, then take care of Siya. Despite having him around, Vansh was deprived of a father. It was so easy for Anupriya to wiggle her way in and fill in the voids left by his parents. And to think, all this time she just played around with them for what? So that her son could take their place?

He rubbed his face in frustration. It made no goddamn sense. His entire life was ripped apart because of that mad woman.

“Vansh, yahan aao.” Riddhima said, pulling him up towards the bed.

He fell on top of the mattress and was instantly overcome with exhaustion. But he couldn’t sleep just yet. He had to take Riddhima wherever it was that she wanted to go. He looked at her and wondered how the hell he had the entire world in his hands and still managed to feel like he had absolutely nothing. He surely must be the unluckiest man on Earth for him to feel this way.

He watched as she reached towards his feet and began removing his shoes and socks.

“Kya kar rahi ho?” He asked quietly.

“You can’t sleep like this.” She replied, equally as quiet.

“But tumhe ghar bhi toh chod na hai.” Vansh said.

Riddhima ran her hand through his hair. “Tumhari aisi halat nahi hai ki tum mujhe kahin par chod kar aa sako.”

“I’ll be fine Riddhima.” Vansh sat up as a means of reassuring her but she pushed him down with a gentle press against his chest.

“Vansh please. You need to rest.”

Vansh clasped her hand in his and squeezed it. “Would you please stay with me tonight? Mein akele nahi rehna chahta.” When she looked at him sadly, he squeezed her hand again. “Please?”

Vansh watched as her resolve crumbled away and she lowered herself to lay her head against his chest. Vansh hugged her again and felt something poke his stomach. He was instantly reminded of the stupid wire.

“Riddhima, tum wire utar sakti ho. Ab koi khatra nahi hai.” He told her.

Riddhima squeezed her eyes shut and hunched in on herself.

“It’s safe now Riddhima.” He repeated but she still maintained her stance.

He turned her over so that she was laying flat against the bed. One by one he undid the buttons on her shirt and moved the flaps so that he could see the wire underneath. He had just touched it when Riddhima clutched his hand. Great fear shone through her eyes.

“Do you trust me Riddhima?” She closed her eyes at his question, but nodded her confidence.

He unclipped the wire, and pulled the recording device from her hip. Twisting his body, he smashed the device against his nightstand. When he turned back to see Riddhima, she was breathing as if she had just gotten a new life. Her eyes were shining bright with a new hope and they immediately sought him out.

“Vansh.”

“Riddhu.”

Hovering over her, he pressed his weight against her and slid his hands underneath her back. He pulled her in for a tight hug and she returned it with equal passion. He might not understand the full extent of all the turmoil she went through because of Kabir’s blackmailing, but he sincerely hoped she could start moving past it in a healthy manner. He would feel even more honored if she would allow him to be by her side while she did it.

“Vansh, tum sure ho na ki saare videos delete hoge? Koi bhi copy nahi bachi?” Riddhima asked.

“Haan Riddhima. Ek bhi video nahi hai. They’re all gone.”

She breathed a huge sigh of relief upon hearing his affirmation. Vansh laid back on the bed and Riddhima rested her head on his chest. She hooked one leg and arm over his just like they used to and Vansh was overcome with exhaustion again.

He knew there was a lot that needed to be discussed between them, but it could wait until tomorrow. For now, he was just content in knowing that the woman he had come to love had chosen to remain with him for the night.

* * *

Vansh awoke with a heavy jolt. He looked around the room frantically but there was nothing amiss. He took deep breaths as a means of trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He laid back down, resting a warm hand over his cold and clammy forehead. Perspiration was sticking to his skin and shirt due to his subconscious mind bringing forth his deepest, and darkest fears. Feeling too disgusted, he had reached down to undo his buttons when he registered another body tucked next to him.

_ Riddhima . _

This time when his heart raced it wasn’t from fear, but rather an immense relief. He gently squeezed her as if he wanted to confirm that she was indeed right there beside him, and not just some vivid dream.

Her eyes blinked open and looked around to notice her foreign surroundings. The minute fear that resided in them washed away when her eyes landed on him. Her body relaxed and she fell more comfortably by his side again.

He ran his hand through her hair and she closed her eyes once more, probably to drift into a few more hours of sleep. He wouldn’t blame her. After everything she went through last night, she deserved a full day’s rest. As did he.

Releasing a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax a little. Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Riddhima and Vansh were awoken again by the faint sound of a phone ringing. Vansh grumbled in his sleep at the disturbance while Riddhima reached for the device. She stared at the screen with bleary eyes and saw Sejal’s name and face stare back at her. She had swiped against the screen to answer the call but her phone went blank. She dropped her head back against Vansh when she realized her phone died.

“Vansh.” She mumbled. He hummed in response. “Phone ka charger.”

He kissed his teeth not wanting to move. “Rehne do na Riddhu.”

“Vansh, Sejal ka phone tha. Agar dobara nahi kiya pareshaan ho jayegi.” Riddhima answered.

Sighing, he twisted his body to open a drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out the appropriate charger, and plugged it into the outlet. Riddhima gave him her phone and he hooked it in.

Twisting his body back to her, he asked, “Ab khush?”

When she nodded, he pulled her in for a hug again. Riddhima had wrapped her arm around his chest when she winced in pain.

“Kya hua?” He asked, when she sat up.

“I slept with my bra on. Ab toh pakka nishaan par gaye hoge.” She commented, shifting her bra as a means of relieving herself.

Vansh had more naughty thoughts on his mind as he recommended she just take it off.

“Acha?” She asked with a single raise to her eyebrow.

Nodding, he pulled down on her shirt.

“Vansh.” She lightly admonished as her shoulder was exposed.

“What?” He asked innocently. Sitting up, he slipped her shirt down her arms. “Mein toh tumhari madad kar raha hoon.”

She shivered when he pressed a kiss against her neck. He slid her bra straps over her shoulder and laid more kisses against her skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned further into his touch. He nuzzled his cheek against hers and reached behind her back to unhook the material. Riddhima removed her bra and instantly felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her. She gasped when Vansh looked over her shoulder and softly held her breasts in his hands.

“Vansh.” She moaned out his name as he gave them a gentle squeeze.

His hands felt so incredibly warm, and when his fingers brushed over the area around her nipples, she just wanted to melt right into him. She leaned into his chest and pressed back on it so that her body arched upwards. He was incredibly soft with his touches. His fingers circled her nipples with feather-like movements, and the palms of his hands massaged her flesh as if they had all the time in the world.

“Oh Vansh.” She sighed when he lowered his head to engulf one of her breasts into his mouth.

It wasn’t the first time that he caressed her this way but it surely felt like it. Her breast was instantly made wet and her nipple ached every time he moved his tongue around it. She bit down on her lip when he began sucking on her and setting her nerves ablaze like only he knew how.

She sighed out his name again when she felt her core throb. She wondered how good his tongue would feel against a more intimate part of her body. She was gently laid back down on the bed by Vansh who didn’t let go of her even once. He kissed his way over to the other breast and showed it to the same love and attention that he had given the first. She parted her legs to allow him to nestle himself against her better. She rubbed one of her legs against the back of his and she realized they both had gone to sleep fully clothed.

Riddhima stilled as the events from the previous day came back to her. From Kabir’s kidnapping to his assault and blackmail; her going to Vansh for help and him bringing her home; her sharing some amicable moments with Daadi and Siya to being attacked by Ishani, Aryan and Anupriya. Vansh had rescued her at the end of it all, but there was still so much that needed to be said.

She looked down at Vansh. He was littering her stomach with short, hot kisses. Running her hand through his hair, she called out his name. He turned his head and kissed her on the palm.

“Vansh, we need to talk about what happened last night.” Her words froze him.

Shaking his head, he hid his face against her belly. He purposely busied himself in kissing her. When she spoke his name again, he worked on opening her pants.

“Vansh, tum sun bhi rahe ho?” She asked.

He was lifting her by the hips so that he could remove her pants when Riddhima pushed herself down.

“Either we have this talk or I leave.” She told him in firm words.

He sighed in frustration. “Abhi baat karna zaroori hai?”

“Haan.” She told him, sitting up. Gently holding his hand, she said, “Vansh, so much happened last night. Baat toh karni paregi.”

“Mujhe koi baat nahi karni.” Cupping her face, he leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away.

“Ek toh mujhe bina brush kiye kiss karne ki koshish mat kiya karo. You know I don’t like it.” She rebuked him. A little more kindly, she told him, “Vansh tumhe baat nahi karni toh mat karo. But mujhe toh karni hai.”

“Kya kehna hai?” He snapped at her, making her flinch.

She hung her head to hide the tears that were starting to prick her eyes. “Vansh, I don’t think I can stay here.”

His hand was harshly pulled back from underneath hers. “Fcking unbelievable.” He muttered, scooting himself off of the bed. “Tum na apna mind bana lo ki tum chahti kya ho.” He yelled at her. “Meine tumse kal bhi kaha thi ki yeh tumhara hot and cold behavior mujhse saha nahi jayega. If you don’t want to stay here, then just fcking leave! Baar baar apna jhoota pyaar jitane ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

“Jhoota pyaar?” She asked in disbelief. “Tumhe mera pyaar jhoota lag raha hai Vansh?”

“Sacha bhi toh nahi lag raha. Agar hota toh baar baar chod kar jaane ki baat nahi karti.”

“Vansh tum jaante bhi ho ki mere saath yahan kya hua tha?” She cried. “Woh Ishani aur Aryan, dono ne kitni saari gaandi baatein sunai. Aur phir tumhari Maa, unho ne toh mujhe maar ne ki koshish ki.”

“SHE’S NOT MY MOTHER.” Vansh roared, scaring Riddhima to her core. “Nahi hai woh meri Maa!” Picking up the jug of water on the nightstand, he flung it across the room.

Riddhima curled in on herself, screaming. Her heart pounded, not knowing if he would direct his anger on her next. She knew he was capable of violence but she never had reason to believe he would ever direct it towards her. She looked down at her half naked state and got even more scared.

She yelped when he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. “Meri Maa mar chuki hai. Do you get that!”

“Haan.” She cried, hoping he would let go of his strong grip on her. Rather than releasing her, his fingers dug deeper into her flesh. “Vansh! You’re hurting me.”

It was only when hot tears rolled down her cheeks that his eyes widened in realization.

He instantly let her go. “Riddhima, I’m so sorry.”

He tried rubbing his hands over her arms, but Riddhima pulled herself back to the corner of the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest to cover herself.

“Mujhe ghar jaana hai.” She spoke between heavy tears.

He climbed atop the bed and tried to reach out to her. “Riddhima, please. I said I’m sorry.”

“MUJHE GHAR JAANA HAI.” Closing her eyes, she screamed, hoping it would end the matter once and for all.

Vansh had his hands curled into fists and his head hung low. Riddhima didn’t know what issues he had with his mother, but if this was how he was going to react every time she was mentioned, then Riddhima didn’t want to be with him. She too, rested her head against her arms and cried. All she wanted was someone with whom she could share her troubles with. Was that too much to ask?

She looked up startled, when she felt a pair of hands around her ankles. “Kya kar rahe ho? Chodo mujhe.”

“Please don’t leave me Riddhima.” He pleaded. She tried to pull her feet away from his hold. “Please.”

“Kyun na jaoon mein?” She scolded. “Vansh, you  _ hurt _ me.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He cried.

“Sab shuruaat mein aise hi kehte hai Vansh. I didn’t mean to hold you so strongly. I didn’t mean to slap you. I didn’t mean to hit you. I didn’t mean to kill you.” Her voice broke off.

Furiously shaking his head, he pulled her in for a hug. She hit him against his chest as her tears fell rapidly and soaked his shirt.

“Tum mere saath aise nahi kar sakte Vansh.” She cried. Even though he hugged her tightly, Riddhima felt the way his body shook with his own sobs. Seeing the opportunity, she revealed her thoughts. “Mein sach mein tumhare saath rehna chahti hoon, but I don’t feel safe here Vansh. Mere saath bahut bura hua hai.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry for that Riddhima.” He said. “Galti meri hai. I told you my home would be the safest place for you but it wasn’t.” She squeezed her eyes tighter and dug her nails into his back. “I-I don’t know what to do Riddhu. I just feel so lost right now.”

She raised her head to look up at him. Resting a hand against his cheek, she asked him, “Kya hua?” He looked down at her and choked on his words. It worried her terribly. “Vansh, batao mujhe. What happened?”

“I killed her.” He whispered in a voice so low Riddhima thought she misheard him. His eyes became extremely distant as he repeated himself, “I killed her.”

“Who?”

“Anupriya.” His hands went limp around her. “Usne meri Maa ko maara Riddhu. Usne meri Maa ko…”

Riddhima scrambled to hold him up when he began falling backwards. “Vansh, sambhal ke.” She gently laid him on his side and rested her hand on his cheek. “Vansh.” She looked over his shoulder and saw his eyes were extremely distant. Fearing he was going into shock, she held him by the chin and gave him a strict command. “Vansh, look at me.” When he didn’t immediately answer, she repeated her command, “Vansh, I said look at me.” His eyes finally shifted in her voice’s direction, but his pupils were still distant. “Listen to me Vansh. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I killed her.” He repeated.

“She killed your mom.” Riddhima asserted. “Anupriya was a  bad woman. Tumhe guilty feel hone ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

Vansh’s face caved in as he cried. “She was supposed to be  _ my _ Mom. Meri Maa ko cheena, for what? Paise? Woh bhi kiske liye? For a son that she never publicly accepted? It was all fcking useless Riddhu!” He shouted, sitting back up. Riddhima followed suit, holding onto his hand for comfort. “For  _ years _ , uss kameeni ne humein yeh patti bandhi ki Maa humein chod kar chali gayi. Ki usse koi aur mil gaya jisse woh apne khud ke bacho se bhi zyaada pyaar karti hai. She actually made us believe that apart from her, there can’t be a greater mother for us. Woh hi sabse best hai aur humne maan liya.” He hung his head and slouched over. “Saalon se meine Maa se  _ itni _ nafrat ki.” His words got strangled by his anguish. “Mein kaisa beta hoon Riddhu? Meine apni hi Maa ki jagah uski qaatil ko de diya?”

Shaking her head, Riddhima wiped his tears. “You didn’t know Vansh. Agar tumhe pata hota toh tum yeh sab hone dete? Nahi na? Stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control.” Cupping his face, she said, “Balke yeh socho ki tumne finally apni Maa ko insaaf dila diya.  You punished her murderer.”

Closing his eyes, he pointed out, “After how long?”

“Der se hi sahi at least sach toh bahar aaya.” She tried to reason.

Vansh rested his head between her bosom and cried. Hugging him, Riddhima rubbed her hand soothingly over his back.

“It’s all over now Vansh. Tumhara dard, mera dard. Inn sab ko peeche chod kar ek nayi shuruat karni chahiye humein.” She spoke in a low voice.

“Tum rahogi na mere saath?” He asked through his wet tears.

“If you want me to.”

Vansh broke the hug to look at her with a fragile desire shining in his eyes. “I do. Riddhima, I do.” Cupping her face, he told her, “I don’t care ki humne ek dusre ke saath zyaada waqt nahi bitaya. I don’t care ki duniya humare baare mein kya kahe.  I want you. That’s all that matters.”

Closing her eyes, Riddhima took in a deep breath. “Are you a hundred percent sure Vansh?”

“Of course. Tumhe abhi bhi mujh par shaq hai?” There was a slight offense in his tone.

“Tumhari toh pehle bhi ek mangetar thi na Vansh? There was someone else that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Abhi tum mere saath hona chahte ho, but agar kal tumhe koi aur mil gayi toh? Mujhe bhi Ragini ki tarah chod do ge?” Her voice wobbled towards the end.

“Riddhu, no!” Vansh defended. “You’re  _ nothing _ like her. Ragini, she wasn’t a good woman. And the fact that she’s not in my life right now, obviously means that she wasn’t the right one for me.”

“How do you know I’m the right one for you?” Riddhima asked.

Her skin crawled as she remembered Ishani’s vile words. She didn’t want to give them any credibility but she couldn’t remove the irritable doubts that had sheltered themselves in her mind. 

“Agar tumhara mann mujhse bhar gaya toh? Mujhe bahar toh nahi phenk do ge?” She further asked, her voice breaking.

“Riddhima, tum mere baare mein aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho? Yeh kiske labz hai? Tumhare toh bilkul nahi lag rahe.”

“Ishani.” She revealed with a small cry. “Vansh, usne kaha ki mein sirf tumhari pyaas bujhane aur bistar garam karne aayi hoon.” She broke out into a full sob.

Vansh muttered out a curse before he wiped her tears. “Tum Ishani ki baaton par dhyan mat diya karo. Jo mann mein aaya bak thi rehti hai.”

“Kaise dhyan na doon mein Vansh?” She argued. “ _ Itni _ gandi baatein kaise kar sakti hai woh.”

Vansh sighed. “Woh mujhe lekar kuch zyada hi protective hai. Jo Ragini ne mere saath kiya, she doesn’t want a repeat of it.”

“Toh tumhe zindagi bhar kunwara rakhe gi?”

Vansh laughed. “Nahi. She just wants me to get married to someone of our economic status. She thinks it would at least eliminate money as being a reason for the marriage. Jo mujhse shaadi karegi, she would be doing it for me.”

Riddhima knew Vansh had a lot of money, but she never really gave it too much thought. Him purchasing the highly expensive wine on their date had given her a small indication of it, but she hadn’t taken the time out to consider just how different their two worlds were. What if she couldn’t fit in with its glamor, and prestige? She didn’t want to be a reason why his reputation and grandeur was laughed at.

“But like I said,” he continued, “usse zyaada dhyan mat do. I’ll talk to her.”

“Woh nahi maane gi.” Riddhima told him. “Usne mere baare mein already apni rayi bana li hai. Upar se meine usse thappad bhi maara tha.” Vansh raised his eyebrows at her with an amused smile. “Aur kya karti Vansh. Woh hum dono ke baare mein bahut gandi baatein kar rahi thi. Mujhse raha nahi gaya toh laga diya meine ek zor se.” She finished with a pout.

“Don’t worry. Acha laga sun kar.” At her surprised expression, he explained, “mera bhi kaafi baar mann kiya hai usse ek lagane ka.” He released a deep breath. “But kya karein. Ladki hai aur meri behan bhi. Aise thodi na haath utha sakta hoon.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes. “Agar bachpan mein ek do laga diye hote na phir aaj woh itni bigdi nahi hoti.”

Vansh became quite somber in his expression. “Shayad agar Maa hoti usse better parvarish de paati. Ishani ke andar itna zeher nahi bhara hota aur Siya apna pura bachpan wheelchair mein nahi guzaar thi.”

“But ab Siya teekh ho gayi hai na. Waqt ke saath Ishani bhi teekh ho jayegi.” Riddhima said.

Vansh chuckled, and ran his fingers against her cheek. “Itna optimism kahan se laa thi ho?”

Riddhima shrugged. “Agar umeed hi nahi rahegi toh phir jeene ka kya fayda.” Growing somber herself, she confessed, “Vansh, agar woh videos delete na hote, phir mein shayad hi aaj yahan hoti.”

Vansh placed his hand over her mouth. “Aisi baat apne khayalo mein bhi mat laana. Mere hote hue tumhe duniya ki koi bhi takleef tumhe chu toh kya, tumhare aas paas bhi nahi aa sakti. Aur yeh Vansh Raisinghania tumhe kasam khaa ke keh raha hai.”

Riddhima leaned forward for a hug. Not feeling close enough, Vansh grabbed her legs and made her sit on his lap. He had craned his neck to kiss her but Riddhima pushed him away.

“Vansh kitni baar kahun. Bina brush kiya mujhe kiss karne ki koshish mat karo.” She scolded him.

Vansh pursed his lips. “Bina brush kiye sex kar sakta hoon, but kiss nahi? Yeh tumhare hothon par kuch zyaada hi naa insaafi hui.”

Riddhima both blushed and laughed at his words. He brushed his lips against her cheek, leaving a hot trail on her skin.

“Vansh, kya tum ek aur kaam kar sakte ho?” She asked politely.

He smiled against her skin. “Tum bas hukam karo.”

“Tum Aryan se bhi baat kar sakte ho?” Her question made him curious. “Woh,” She gulped, “jab Ishani suna rahi thi, tab Aryan ne kaha ki agar tum attention dena band kar do phir mein uske paas aa jaoon.”

Vansh’s body tensed up. His jaw clenched and his eyes hardened.

“Uski chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aaj ke baad woh tumhe kabhi tang nahi karega.”

Riddhima looked unsure.

“Do you not believe me?” He asked.

“I believe you’ll talk to him. I just don’t know if he’ll listen. I mean, tumne cruise par bhi usse kahi baar kaha. Aur woh phir bhi…”

“This will be the very last time Riddhima. Iske baad agar woh tumse baat karega, toh tumhe Bhabhi pukaar kar karega.” He reassured her with a hand against her cheek.

She looked at him with widened eyes. “Bhabhi?” She asked in a whisper, fearing she may have heard wrong.

Vansh nodded. “Meine tum uss din cruise par hi keh diya tha. Mujhe bas tumhari haan ki der hai. Varna I knew you’re the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Riddhima blushed heavily at his words. “Meine Ishani ko bhi kaha tha ki mein tumhari hone wali biwi hoon.”

Rubbing his hands over her back, he teased, “Hmm, toh inn dono ki akkad thikane lagane ke liye hum dono ko ab shaadi karni hogi.”

Riddhima laughed at his logic. Hooking her hands around his neck, she said, “Par mujhe toh aisa saathi chahiye jo shaadi mere liye kare. Na ki usse koi point prove karna hai.”

Pulling her closer to himself, he answered, “Aur mujhe aisi jeevan saathi chahiye jo apne aap ko puri tarah se mere havale kar de. Bina koi shaq ke, bina koi ghabrahat, bas, mujhse beintehaa pyaar kare.”

Pushing herself against him, she groaned, “I wish you had your teeth brushed. Tumhe aisi kiss deti ki tumhe pata chal jaata ki mein tumse kitna pyaar karti hoon.”

Vansh smirked. “Kiss toh abhi bhi de sakti ho.”

“Vansh!” She squealed when he leaned forward and pushed her back on the bed.

“If not your lips, I can at least love the rest of your body.” He murmured against her skin.

She chuckled lightly when he began kissing down her throat towards her chest.

“Vaise Vansh,” She ran her hand through his hair, “yeh tumhara case kab tak chalega?”

Vansh looked up at her and shook his head. “I don’t know. Abhi toh shuru hua hai. Jha bata raha tha ki shayad kuch saal bhi lag sakte hai.” Riddhima watched as he played with her fingers. “Kyun?”

“Jab tak yeh case khatam nahi ho jaata, can we not go public?”

“Riddhima?” He blinked in confusion.

“Vansh, tum jaante ho ki sab kaisi baatein kar rahe the. Finally jaa kar mahaul thoda sa shant hua hai. I don’t want them to start talking again. And what if it impacts the case?”

Vansh propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her with a smile. “Toh kya chahti ho tum?” When Riddhima shrugged, he suggested, “We can have a live-in.”

“And how would that work?”

“You will be living here with me. Just not married.”

Riddhima swatted him on the chest. “I know how live-in relationships work. I meant, how would that get people to stop talking about us. Unhe toh bol ne ke liye aur mauka mil jayega na.” She shook her head. “Nahi, yeh idea kaam nahi karega.”

“So Doctor, what do you suggest?” Vansh asked with a teasing smile.

“Well, we could just date. But chup ke se.” Riddhima mumbled, playing with his fingers.

Vansh laughed. “So we’re going to meet secretly like teenagers?”

Riddhima laughed back. Blushing, she said, “So what? I think it’s kinda hot.” She revealed with lowered lashes.

“Yeah?” He gently traced her lips with his finger. “What do you find hot about it?”

She gave a small shrug of the shoulders. “You know, not letting anyone know about you. Tumse chup ke mil na, baatein karna.”

Leaning down into her ear, he hotly whispered, “You will be all mine.”

Riddhima bit down on her lip as he pulled her closer with his warm hand. His kisses against her skin were fiery, fervent, and frantic. She moaned as he resumed making love to her in the way he had initially wanted to.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this Riddhima.” He spoke in between the kisses he was laying against her stomach. “You, here in my bedroom. And me just loving you, talking to you,  being with you.” He kissed the inside of her wrist, directly on her pulse point.

“Aaj jitna pyaar karna hai kar lo Vansh. Phir pata nahi yeh mauka kab milega.” She said with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

Hooking her legs over his waist, he carried her to the bathroom. “Sab se pehle we’re brushing our teeth. There’s no way I’m loving you without kissing you.”

Riddhima laughed while hugging him.

Like everything he had said to her, he remained true to his words. Soon after cleaning their teeth, he had captured her lips in an all consuming kiss. A kiss that had soon morphed into them having hot and passionate sex with each other seemingly for hours on end. Riddhima didn’t know exactly how much time had passed when they finally decided to take a little break. Their chests heaving, faces flushed and red, bodies hot and sweaty - their little pause was desperately needed.

Riddhima rested her head against his chest whilst draping an arm and leg over him. He ran his fingers through her damp hair and kissed her atop her head.

“You okay?”

Smiling, she nodded. “I’m feeling great. Can we just stay like this for a little bit?”

“Of course.” He kissed her head again.

She couldn’t help but think of how being in his arms was a beautiful respite from all the horrors of last night.

* * *

**_ Five months later… _ **

Birds squawked in the high, clear blue skies; waves crashed over the soft, sandy ground; but the most glorious sound to Vansh’s ears were Riddhima’s moans as she moved up and down over his dick. Her slender hands were laid flat against his chest while his hands were busy massaging her plump breasts.

“Just like that babe.” He gasped between loud, hard sucks of her nipples. “Fck, yes. Yes, just like that.”

He felt her inner muscles clench around him and he knew she was close to cumming. He increased his thrusts within her, making her gasp at the heated contact.

“How do you like that?” He asked, placing his hands around her hips and guiding them to move faster over him.

She trembled above him. Her voice was rendered useless due to the onslaught of sensations that were overcoming her. Seeing one of her arms shake, he held it in his tight grip to give her support. He thrusted even faster and within seconds her body seized up with a powerful orgasm. His name was let out with a loud scream and it didn’t take much longer for Vansh to cum as well. His body relaxed, and Riddhima fell against him as if she was melting into a puddle. Vansh hugged her, and kissed her atop her head.

“I swear Riddhima,” He panted, “you seem to be getting better and better.”

Giggling, she directed her eyes towards him. “Better toh hona hi tha. Kamaal ka partner jo mila hai.”

“Yeah?” He teased.

Nodding, she leaned up to give him a lazy kiss. Minutes passed as they laid in each other’s warm embrace and gazed out at the beautiful view before them. Sliding over to the empty space on the bed beside Vansh, Riddhima pulled the white duvet over them. Vansh turned to his side and cuddled against her.

“I still can’t believe you did this.” She muttered.

“What?”

“Buy a whole private island just for us.” There was an air of disbelief in her voice even though she knew it to be a reality.

Vansh chuckled. “Well, you’re the one who wanted to keep us a secret for a while. So why not hide away at a little piece of heaven?” Riddhima hummed as Vansh nuzzled his face against her neck. Holding one of her hands, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Did you like it?” With a smug smile, he nudged his forehead against hers, “Having sex on the beach.”

Laughing, Riddhima twisted in bed so that she was facing him. Lightly running her fingers over the back of his neck, she told him, “I loved it.”

The white curtains billowed by the ocean breeze and the waves crashed onto the shore.

“I love it a lot.” She emphasized with more sincerity.

Vansh kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder.

It has been five months since they have been secretly dating one another. The case against the precinct was still underway and Vansh didn’t see it wrapping up anytime soon. He had worried that it might deter Riddhima’s affections but no such thing had happened. She still continued to message him sporadically during the day. She still continued to call him during her commute to have some company. If anything, with each passing day, her love for him grew deeper. He saw it in her eyes, when they went on impromptu dates and lost themselves to the minutes they carved out from the world. He heard it in her words when she would relay her day’s events with vigorous enthusiasm. He felt it in her touches as she started to feel more comfortable in expressing her own desires and taking the lead while having sex.

Seeing her fall further in love with him simply made him love her back with equal amounts of vigorous passion.

He hadn’t ever imagined he would be fortunate enough to have someone who loved him wholeheartedly. He had always assumed the sole reason for people desiring him would be because of his money, status or power. But there she was; his Riddhima, breaking that disillusion to millions of pieces.

He interlocked their fingers and the promise rings adorning their digits glinted underneath the high sun. He hoped to soon replace them with marital ones.

“Kya soch rahe ho?”

“How I’m going to marry you soon.” He ran his fingers over the back of her shoulder.

Riddhima hummed. “I like the sound of that. Sejal’s going to have a blast preparing everything.”

“Ufh, uske liye toh blank check kaat na parega.” Vansh remarked, earning a giggle from her.

“Oh come on Vansh. She’s not that bad.” Riddhima defended. “Maana ki woh thodi intense hai, but dil ki bahut achi hai. Meri shaadi plan karne mein usse baara maaza aayega.”

“Kyun? Tum bhi toh apni input do gi.” Speaking more excitedly, he asked her, “Batao na. Tumhe kaisi shaadi chahiye?”

A slight scrunch of her nose and a shake to her head, she said, “Mujhe nahi pata. Meine kabhi zyaada dhyaan nahi diya.”

“Chal hat jhooti. Tum jaisi badi romantic apni hi shaadi ke baare mein kabhi na soche? Ho hi nahi sakta.” Vansh called her out.

Riddhima snickered. “ _ Well _ …”

Laying on her back, and her head on his chest, she began outlining the kind of wedding she wanted in extreme detail. Vansh smiled warmly. When he was asked of his dream wedding, he had denied having any such thoughts. Riddhima of course didn’t take that into stride and began hounding him with a multitude number of questions in which his input and opinion were strictly needed.

Hours must have passed by in them discussing the kind of future they wished to have with one another. While they may have been mere talks, there was an underlying contentment in their words. Things may not go exactly as they had planned, but if they continued to bestow each other with the same level of honor, respect and love, they knew they could weather any storm that dared to come their way.


End file.
